Differences
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan has had enough of his coven so he runs away to be with his soul mate who is from the warring coven. Not even a 100 year old war can keep them apart. Kendall and Logan love each other despite their despite their differences. Kogan Jatie Darlos Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: War

**Ok so this is a fic I've had forgotten in a notebook for another genre but I think it fits BTR better. I was inspired by BTRobbession to post this. I was reading Our Journey when I remembered I had this somewhere buried away. **

**Chapter 1: War**

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away form there. No one understood me there. I just had to get out before it was too late. I didn't know if I could go back, but right now I didn't want to. I hated living there and now I was finally free. I was free to go and do as I pleased. I was free to love who I wanted. I was no longer under their control. I was free to just be me.

I eventually slowed down and inhaled trying to see if I was being followed. I couldn't smell them. They weren't following me, maybe they were gonna let me go. I stopped and relaxed against a tree. I knew I had to keep moving and get as far away form them as I could. They weren't going to let me go forever. They would try and take me back. They wouldn't let me get that far away.

My name is Logan Mitchell and I am not your average guy. In fact, I am not even human. I am a vampire. I belong to the Mitchell coven, one of the most powerful covens in America. My coven is a big coven and has several of the oldest vampires in America. We are mostly family or close friends. I don't hate my coven, but they drive me nuts and I have to leave.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" a smooth voice asked. I grinned as I recognized the voice.

"I ran away," I said.

"Why?" another voice asked.

"I thought being the leaders son was glamorous," a third voice asked.

"Ha, ha guys," I said looking around, "you can come out you know I won't bite," I said.

"That's a lie you bit me the other night," the first voice said. Out of the shadows stepped a blonde boy. He had green eyes and was the image of perfection. His name is Kendall Knight and he is the son of the leader of the Knight coven.

"You were begging for it," I said smirking as I walked over to him.

"We do not want to hear about your kinky sex life," the third voice said as the other two stepped out of the shadows. The first I saw was Carlos Garcia. He was shorter than me and had dark raven hair and brown eyes. Next to him was his best friend James Diamond. James was the tallest of the four of us. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You really ran away?" Kendall asked as he looked at me.

"For you," I said.

"Logan," Kendall said as he took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his neck. I breathed in deeply. I loved his sent. It just drove me nuts. I couldn't describe it. All I knew was I loved it. Kendall's scent was amazing and it drove me crazy.

"Hate to break up this moment, but if we don't keep moving your coven is bound to find you," James said.

"They can try, but I am not going back there," I said firmly.

"Logan we are in the middle of a war," Kendall said in my ear, "you know if they found out about us they would freak out," he said. He was right our covens were fighting and our love was forbidden.

"I don't care," I said agitated. "I love you Kendall and I don't care anymore," I said hugging him tight.

"I love you two, but as long as our covens are at war we can't be together," Kendall said. I could hear the pain in his voice. I knew he was right. As long as this stupid war raged on we would never be able to meet in public. It would always be in secret.

"I know," I said, "But I am never going back there. I can't take it, being apart from you is the worst," he said.

"Come on let's get out of here," Carlos said, "I don't like this, I think we're being watched," he said.

"Let's go to our safe house," Kendall said.

"We'll have to go through the river to throw them off," I said. Kendall nodded and grabbed my hand. We started running with James and Carlos following behind us. We quickly approached a river. I jumped in and turned to Kendall who joined me seconds later. He pulled me close and kissed me. I smiled and held him close.

"Guys we have to keep moving," James said as he swam past me.

"Yeah quit sucking face and get a move on," Carlos said as he swam past us on my other side.

"They're right," Kendall said as he reluctantly let go of me. We crossed the river and climbed out. We continued running until we came to an old log cabin. I jumped on Kendall's back excited. I didn't know what was going to happen after tonight. Kendall laughed and placed his arms under my legs and carried me into the cabin. He let go of me and I slid down onto my feet.

"What are we going to do?" James asked, "we have a vampire from the enemy coven here with us," he said.

"I am no longer a part of that coven," I said quickly. "I severed all ties with them the second I left," I said.

"Ok we have a runaway vampire with us," Carlos said.

"Kendall if your dad finds out about this we're dead," James said.

"He won't find out," Kendall said turning to me. He placed his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Kendall, Logan's a runaway and his coven is bound to start looking for him sooner or later," James said.

"James calm down," I said, "you don't think I know that," I said. James looked at me for a moment.

"Look Logan, I don't hate you, you're actually a really good friend, but we have to be practical here," he said.

"I know what I am doing," I said.

"Really you have a plan?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"No, but I will come up with one," I said, "I didn't really think I'd run into you guys," I said.

"Guys relax, we'll stay here tonight and we'll work this out tomorrow night," Kendall said.

"Kendall when we don't come home they'll get worried," James said.

"Then go, I'm not forcing you to stay here," Kendall said pointing to the door.

"I know you're not forcing me to stay," James sighed as he put his face in his hands. "I think we need to just forget about this and relax and pick up in the morning," he said.

"I'll contact Katie and tell her were not coming home tonight and to not worry," Kendall said, "I mean it's not like we haven't gone a hunt for a few nights before. They won't be worried," he said.

"I need to change," I said looking down at my wet clothes. I walked through the cabin to the room Kendall and I shared whenever we stayed here. I walked over to the dresser hoping I had left some clothes here. I opened my drawer and all I found was a pair of boxers. I groaned and opened Kendall's drawer. There were a few shirts and a few pairs of sweats. I grabbed my boxers and stripped and then grabbed a pair of Kendall's sweats, put them on and walked over to the door.

"Ken," I called.

"Yeah," Kendall called from the living room.

"I don't have any clothes here I'm borrowing some of yours," I said. Kendall was walking down the hall towards me. He looked me up and down. His eyes raked over my bare upper body. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"You can't borrow my clothes," he said suddenly.

"Why not?" I asked, "if I don't then all I'll have are my boxers," I said slowly.

"That's kind of the point," he said as he reached me. He pulled me into his fierce kiss. I groaned and allowed him to push me back into the room and he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Did you get a hold of Katie," I asked.

"Yes, I told her we were on the trail of something big and not to worry if we were gone for a few days," Kendall said as he moved his lips to my neck. "Now I told you, you can't wear my clothes," he said. He hooked his fingers into the sweat pants and pushed them down. I kicked them off and he stepped back from me.

Kendall looked at me hungrily. He looked at me and grinned when his eyes reached the bulge in my boxers. I whimpered and reached out to him. Kendall took pity on me and pulled me close and kissed me again. Kendall reached down and started to roughly palm me. I moaned and bucked into his hand. Kendall pushed me back and into a wall. He roughly pinned me against the wall. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand.

"You like that Logie," He asked huskily in my ear. I moaned and nodded unable to say anything. Kendall increased the pressure on my cock and grinned when I whined.

"Ken," I gasped.

"I think we should take these off," he said removing his hands from my cock and playing with the hem of my boxers. I nodded and he didn't do anything to take them off, he just smirked. "What was that?" he asked placing his other hand to his ear.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes, what Logie?" he asked playfully.

"Take them off damn it," I all but shouted.

"Since you ask so nicely," he said sarcastically. He practically ripped them off me and threw them behind him. I moaned as the cold air hit my over heated skin. Kendall looked down at my cock and licked his lips.

"Your still fully dressed," I whined as I grabbed at his shirt. Kendall lifted his arms and allowed me to take his shirt off before he crashed his lips to mine once more. His fist found my cock and started to pump. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand. Kendall squeezed my cock and pumped his fist fast.

"Ken," I moaned.

"What is it Logie?" Kendall asked, "what do you want?" he asked.

"You," I moaned, "I want you to fuck me so hard," I cried out as two slick fingers were shoved into me. I threw my head back against the wall and moaned as he quickly pumped his fingers in and out. I moaned louder when he added a third finger.

"Moan for me Logie," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to my neck. He felt his teeth on my skin as he gently bit me. He was being careful not to break my skin with his fangs. That was the last bond we had yet to perform. I wanted him to but he wouldn't.

"Bite me," I moaned, "mark me as yours," I said.

"No," Kendall said, "not yet," he whispered huskily into my ear. He pulled his fingers out of me and he brought me over to the bed and dropped me onto it. I bounced a few times as he tore his pants and boxers off. He tossed them aside and then crawled over me. I opened my mouth to show him my fangs and he groaned. He leaned forward and attached his lips to my neck. I buried my face in his shoulder and placed my lips to his skin as he lined himself up with my entrance.

"Ken," I moaned as he pushed in. I had never felt so complete. I hissed and pressed my lips to his shoulder again. I let my teeth brush against his skin. It was me asking if I could bite him. He would let me he could never deny me.

"If you must," he said as he pulled away from me and tilting his head to the side.

"I want you completely belong to you Ken," I said tilting my head to the side. I could wait I wanted to be his. It would make this ten times better for me and for him as well. We would be complete. Kendall grinned and leaned down.

"I love you Logie," He said as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"I love you too Kenda-ahhhh," I moaned as he sank his teeth into my neck. I had flashes of me and him whiz past my eyes, and then he was moving in and out of me.

I moaned as he thrust into me and lapped at the mark he had made. It closed and was no longer bleeding but there was a mark that would never heal. I reached up and pulled him down so his neck was to my lips and bit him as well. Kendall moaned and sped up his thrusts. I sucked a little blood before lapping at his skin to seal the mark that would never heal. It marked him as mine and no one else's. We were mates for life now. Nothing would change that.

Kendall continued to thrust into me. I moaned and arched my back off the bed once he sucked on the mark he had made. Suddenly everything was a millions times better. It was like every nerve ending in my body was on fire. I knew that was the power of our bond now. Kendall grabbed my cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts and I was in heaven.

"Ken, I'm close," I moaned.

"Me too," Kendall moaned after he pulled off the mark. "Let go for me Logie," he said. I gasped as he pressed his lips to the mark one more time and I exploded over his hand and my stomach. I arched my back and rode out my orgasm. It was intense and I loved every fucking second of it. Kendall pulled back his lips off my neck and came filling me up. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his mark and Kendall let out a howl. I grinned. I knew he was in pure bliss right now. After Kendall came down from his orgasmic high. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me.

"That was amazing Kendall," I said rolling on to my side to look at him.

"Yeah," Kendall sighed, "now tell me why didn't we do that sooner?" he asked.

"Because of our covens," I said, "but now that I have no coven I thought, what the fuck why not," I said smiling.

"I am surprised you didn't try to suck me dry like normal," Kendall said.

"Hey," I said. I knew he was joking. I couldn't drink too much of his blood. His blood was still lethal to me in big doses. I could handle small doses.

"I was kidding," Kendall said.

"That howl you let out wolfie was a sound I've never heard before," I said.

"Only for you blood sucker," Kendall said affectionately.

"Ok wolfie it's time to get some rest," I said snuggling into him. Kendall nodded and pulled me closer.

The next morning I woke up with Kendall's arms still around me. I smiled as I sat up. I looked over to the window the sun was up. I had to be careful. Too much sunlight and I'd get burnt.

I shook Kendall and got out of bed and grabbed the boxer I had tired to wear last night and the sweats. Kendall sat up and looked over at me.

"Come on get I bet Carlos and James are already up," I said grabbing one of his shirts and walking out of the room. Kendall dressed quickly and followed me to the kitchen where James and Carlos were indeed eating.

"How can you eat human food?" I asked.

"We're wolves we can survive on other things than just flesh and blood," James said. I shook my head and sat down at the table. Kendall joined me after making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry Logie you can hunt tonight," Kendall said placing an arm around me.

"He could've gone last night," Carlos said.

"But no you two were busy," James said snickering.

"Hey now," Kendall said, "we hardly get to see one another and Logan can't help it if he's sexy as hell especially when he's not wearing a shirt," he said causing me to blush.

"I never heard Kendall howl like that," Carlos said, "it was different form what we usually hear from you guys," he said grinning as I continued to blush. I relaxed and let me head fall onto Kendall's shoulder forgetting all about my mark. James and Carlos saw it.

"You finally mated," James said reaching over the table and poking my neck. I quickly threw my hand over it.

"Yeah so," I said looking away.

"I didn't think it would work since you're a vamp and Kendall's a wolf," Carlos said.

"I've sucked Kendall's blood before and I am immune to werewolf venom by now," I said shrugging.

"You let him suck your blood?" James asked Kendall a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah like this," I said. Without warning I leaned in and bit Kendall's neck. Kendall gasped shocked and tilted his head to the side to give me more access. I sucked a little blood and let a little dribble down his neck. I licked the wound to close it and pulled back licking my lips.

"You're a messy eater," James said a look of disgust on his face.

"Clean it up," Kendall said annoyed. He hated when I left blood to dry. It drove him crazy. I knew that too. I grinned and licked the trail of blood left on his neck. Kendall shivered and pulled away. "You just wanted a reason to put your mouth on me," he said.

"So what if I did?" I asked.

"Now I feel weak," Kendall said.

"You'll be fine as long as he eat more food," I said laughing, "preferably raw meat," I added. James stood up and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a raw steak and tossed it to Kendall. Just like they thought my eating habits were disgusting I thought theirs were. I shook my head and looked away from Kendall as he ate.

"can we go hunting tonight?" I asked.

"I already told you we would," Kendall said.

"Logan what are we going to do about your coven?" Carlos asked.

"I've mated with Kendall now," I said pointing to my neck. "I am faster and stronger now that I have werewolf blood in me. They can't touch me now," I said grinning.

"What are we going to do if they find you," James asked.

"I am going back there after tonight to announce that I have mated and I am leaving the coven officially," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you going to tell them you've mated with a wolf?" Kendall asked.

"Are you nuts?" I asked looking at him. "If I mate I can leave, but it they find out it's a wolf they will try to kill me," I said.

"What am I going to do?" Kendall asked.

"You've mated as well Ken," I said touching the mark on his neck. "you are free to leave you coven or stay with them if you like," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Kendall this is a big decision," James said, "what about Katie you can't just leave her," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I know that too and I am not asking you to leave your coven," I said. I new scent hit my nose and I stiffened. I looked at Kendall and he didn't seem affected by it.

"Someone's coming," I said noticing the window in the other room was open. I jumped up and Kendall did as well.

"It's a wolf," I said quickly. I moved away from the door way and Kendall sniffed the air.

"It's Katie," Kendall said. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a little girl walked into the house. She looked to be about a year or two younger than Kendall.

"Kendall," Katie said once she spotted. I moved up behind him. "I knew you were lying," she said. I started to growl.

"Logan," Kendall said placing a hand on my thigh.

"Who's this?" Katie asked.

"My mate now Katie please leave," Kendall said his hold on my leg tightening. I stopped growling and kept my mouth shut. She obviously didn't realize I was a vampire. Katie moved closer and Kendall pushed me backwards. James and Carlos were at my sides in seconds.

"Mate?" Katie asked, "you know mother isn't going to like this," Katie said.

"Well it's too late we've marked one another," Kendall said showing Katie his neck. Katie looked at me trying like she was trying to figure something out. I didn't want her to realize just what I was. That would ruin my plan. The wind picked up outside and caused a back draft in the house causing the wind to feel like it was being pulled outside. Katie started growling.

She knew. I looked at Kendall before baring my teeth at her. She saw my fangs and showed hers. I wasn't going to attack her. She was Kendall's little sister.

"Katie I won't let you hurt him," Kendall said.

"He's a blood sucker," Katie said.

"And you're a mangy mutt," I said.

"Logan," Kendall said turning to me.

"Sorry," I muttered. I hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out. I did not need this little girl running back to her coven and having me killed.

"Katie please I love him," Kendall pleaded with her.

"I am sorry Kendall," Katie said.

"Katie please," James said walking over to her. It was then I noticed the mark hiding just barely under her shirt collar. Then it dawned on me. James was marked as well. Katie was his mate.

"Jamie," Katie said looking up at him.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," James said as he placed his hand on Katie's cheek. Katie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Fine," Katie said after awhile of staring at James. I realized they must be talking telepathically. That was one thing Kendall and I may never have. I usually came twenty four hours after the initial marking and since I was a vampire I didn't know what would happen. It had been almost twelve hours since we marked one another.

"Katie who sent you?" Kendall asked.

"Father," Katie said, "mother isn't going to like that you've mated and with a blood sucker nonetheless," she said.

"can we stop with the name calling mutt?" I asked looking at her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Yeah," I said. Kendall nudged me.

"So when did you mate last night?" Katie asked. Kendall nodded.

"James, Carlos I don't think you guys are going to want to be here in a few hours," Katie said.

"Why?" James and Carlos asked confused.

Suddenly I started to feel hot. I didn't know why. I looked at Kendall and he seemed fine. I didn't want to say anything.

"James remember what happened after we mated?" Katie asked. I could hardly focus on her words. My heart was pounding loud in my ear and next thing I knew James, Carlos, and Katie were going into the nearest town for supplies.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked looking at me worriedly.

"I'm hot Ken," I said grabbing his hand and placing it against my forehead. I felt my cock harden at his touch and suddenly I realized what was happening. Kendall had unknowingly made me go into heat. I can't believe I had forgot about this stage in werewolf mating. Male werewolves after mating put their mates into heat. It was part of the venom they sent into their mates. I am a male but I guess my body doesn't realize I can't conceive. "I need you Ken," I moaned. Kendall looked at me confused before he too realized what was going on.

We spent the rest of the day fucking. I just couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of me. We were complete with one another. Eventually we had enough and We fell into the bed. I was panting and gasping for my breath. I had never felt so complete before. Kendall was definitely my better half.

Kendall tossed me some clothes and we dressed and walked out to the living room. We looked around but there was no sign of the others. He settle down on the couch. I then noticed it was night fall.

"You promised to take me hunting," I said.

"Right," Kendall said. He jumped up and led me outside.

"What do you wanna feed on?" Kendall asked.

"Animal tonight," I said. Kendall nodded and we went hunting. Eventually we caught a few deer. Kendall transformed and mauled his deer. I caught mine and snapped it's neck before starting on it's blood. Once I finished I let Kendall have it. For some reason he was like a bottomless pit when it came to eating. I waited until Kendall was done to move from my spot against a tree.

"I want more," I said.

"One wasn't enough?" Kendall asked after he transformed back.

"Says the guy who's devoured two deer," I said looking at him pointedly.

"Hey normally one is enough for you," Kendall said. He sniffed the air and took off running. I followed him. We were chasing more deer. I don't know why I wanted more than I normally did. We caught two more deer and did the same thing. Kendall seemed to have no problem with them either. Once we were done I was satisfied and we headed back to the house.

The wind picked up and a scent hit my nose. I knew this scent. Kendall started growling. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's Camille," I said, "she's from my coven. They must've sent her looking for me," I said.

"The river?" Kendall asked.

"Logan," a voice from behind me said.

"Too late," I said. I turned around to looked at the girl. "Camille," I said.

"Logan what are you doing everyone's been worried sick about you," she said walking over to me. Kendall started growling and Camille froze.

"Kendall calm down," I said placing a hand on his arm.

"Logan," Camille said.

"This is my mate and I am not going back to the coven," I said, "I've mated and I can now leave," I said.

"But," Camille said, "he's just a…" she trailed off. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what Kendall was.

"A wolf?" I asked. Camille gasped and stumbled backwards. She then turned and ran.

"She we go after her?" Kendall asked.

"No we have to find Carlos and James and get out of here," I said.

"Let's go to the house they have to be back by now," Kendall said. I nodded and we ran back to the cabin in silence. James, Carlos, and Katie were already there.

"Hey guys," James said.

"We have to go," Kendall said.

"I ran into Camille and told her I mated with Kendall and she realized he was a wolf," I said.

"Where are we gonna go?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but I do know this war is only just getting started," I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

**Ok so I'd like to thank, **_Rhett9, Princesa3000, LyssaxGirl, TheClaire24, squoctobird, Newbie-0.0Q, and IceRush_ **For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2: Warning**

"I don't know," I said, "but I do know this war is only just getting started," I said. I started pacing back and forth around the room while Kendall talked to the others and told them about what had happened.

I could not believe Camille had found me that easily. I thought Camille was my friend and that she'd understand. I guess I was wrong about that. The look of betrayal in her eyes was enough to know she was going to tell. We couldn't stay here any longer. My coven would com looking as soon as the found out I was mated to a wolf. I had to do something. This war was only going to get worse. There was going to be bloodshed and lives may be lost.

"Kendall," I said stopping my pacing.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I have to go back," I said.

"Are you nuts?" Kendall asked walking over to me. He grabbed my arms and I felt my face heat up again. I pulled free from his grasp and shook my head. Stupid werewolf venom. I hated being in heat. I didn't know how long this was going to last. I could not believe my luck though. This was going to happen every few years too. I knew a lot about werewolf mating from Kendall, he said this was probably something we wouldn't need to deal with, boy was he wrong.

"Don't touch me right now," I said backing away from him. Kendall only looked at me confused.

"Ah," Katie said knowingly, "so you did put him in heat," she said.

"Shut up," I said my face going red. Katie, James, and Carlos only laughed. I was glad - note the sarcasm - that they found this funny. I however did not. I wanted to jump Kendall so bad when we had other things to worry about. "We have other things to worry about at the moment," I said annoyed.

"He's right that girl is going to tell Logan's coven about us," Kendall said.

"Well if you hadn't been stupid enough to mark each other we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place," Katie said.

"Is she always this bitter?" I asked.

"Yes," James, Kendall, and Carlos said together.

"Believe it or not this means she likes you," James said.

"I don't have a choice now do I since my idiot brother chose to mate with a vampire," Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have to go back though," I said.

"You can't go back," Kendall said grabbing my arm again. I felt an electric jolt fly through my body. I jerked away form Kendall after the urge to kiss him ran though me.

"Seriously don't do that I don't know if I can control myself," I said shaking my head and backing away from him.

"Logan you can't go back to your coven you'll get killed," Carlos said, "now come on we can't stay here for much longer," he said.

"Get your things we're not coming back," I said making my way to mine and Kendall's room. Kendall followed me. I grabbed the bag I had left here and grabbed Kendall's clothes and mine from last night and shoved them in the bag. I walked over to a book I had hollowed out and grabbed a wad of cash I had stashed there. "Should this be enough to keep up afloat for awhile?" I asked.

"It will get you some new clothes and some food, and James, Carlos, and I should have enough to last us a little longer," Kendall said.

"I don't need food so we're only shopping for three," I said, "I mean four," I added quickly. I had almost forgotten about Katie. She was part of this now whether she wanted to be or not. She knew and had to stay with us now, at least until we figured things out.

"Logie we'll figure this out," Kendall said looking at me.

"I am sorry I really do want you touching me right now," I said, "but, every little touch turns me on and we have to get out of here," I said closing the bag and grabbing a hoodie from the closet. It would keep me protected during the daylight.

"I know and I am so sorry," Kendall said, "I didn't think a vampire could go into heat," he said looking at the floor.

"Neither of us knew what would happen," I said grabbing our bag and walking out to the living room where James, Katie, and Carlos were waiting for us. "You guys ready?" I asked.

"Do you have any food?" Kendall asked.

"We grabbed the non perishable things," James said.

"We have to get going and keep moving through the day," I said as I slipped my hoodie on.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I didn't know what to do. I just knew we couldn't stay here. We had to keep moving and hope to god we didn't get caught. "I just know we can't stay here and we have to find a way to keep them from catching up," I said.

"Going through the river will throw them off, but I don't want to travel around with wet clothes all night," James said.

"No river," I said shaking my head. "We just have to go," I said.

"Buddha Bob can help us," Kendall said quickly. "He can give up the things we need to hide or tracks and everything," he said.

"Who is Buddha Bob?" I asked slowly.

"A spiritual man who helps the wolves," James said, "he's a good friend of ours and he will help us," he said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Carlos said.

"Will he like the fact that I am a vampire?" I asked not moving an inch while they all moved to the door. I didn't know if I could trust this Buddha Bob guy. They did but that was because they knew him, but I didn't.

"Yes," Kendall said, "he's been trying to get werewolves and vampires to end this stupid war for years," he said. I looked at Kendall. He seemed sincere. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Let's go then," I said. Kendall smiled and moved to hug me only for me to back up. I shook my head and Kendall bit his lip. "We have to go," I said. Kendall nodded in understanding. I hated no being able to touch Kendall, but I knew if we touched I'd get turned on.

"Don't worry you probably only have about two more weeks of this," Katie said walking over to me.

"Two weeks?" I asked.

"I think," Katie said, "that's what is was like for me when James and I first mated," she said.

"And how long ago was that?" I asked looking at her as we walked behind the others.

"A while ago," Katie said, "look Logan I don't really like you, but that's because you're a vampire, but I'll give you a chance if you give me one," Katie said holding her hand out to me.

"I'll give you a chance, I mean you can't be any worse than James or Carlos," I said.

"I heard that," James said Carlos said together.

"You were meant to," I said. Katie laughed and I shook her hand. "So how far is this Buddha Bob's place?" I asked.

"Two days even if we run," Kendall said.

"Is that because we can't move during the day?" I asked.

"Yep," Kendall said.

"We can," I said, "I just have to keep my exposure to the sun to a minimal," I said, "plus I have my sweater I'll be fine we have to keep moving," I said.

"Logan I don't want anything happening to you," Kendall said. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Kendall so I was walking beside him.

"Kendall I love that you care, but remember when we first met and I told you I was different from most vampires," I said. Kendall nodded. "I can go out in the sun for a few hours tops and as long as I am sheltered from the light I'll be fine," I said.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"We can't afford to stop during the day," I said, "my parents won't stop during the day. They are going to want me found and killed," I said grabbing his arm. It took all my will power not to jump him right then and there and to just let go of him.

"I think we need to find somewhere to stop for the night," Katie said, "I don't think Logan can last much longer," she said.

"No," I said, "we have to keep moving. You don't know my parents," I said. I started walking again. Kendall ran up to me. He knew he had to tell me where to go, seeing as I had no idea where we were going. James, Katie, and Carlos followed. I knew they were all thinking the same thing. They were waiting for me to snap and let Kendall fuck me. I wasn't going to do that just yet though. We had more pressing matters at hand.

We walked until we came to a small town. I recognized the town. Vampires had the pull here. I sniffed the air for any familiar scents. I didn't catch any so I turned to the others.

"This town is run by vampires," I said, "we can't stay here," I said.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Kendall asked.

"We have to keep moving," I said.

"It's almost sun up," James said.

"I told you guys before I can survive in the sun," I said annoyed. "After I've eaten I can be in the sun for hours without consequence," I said.

"You did eat a lot," Kendall said smiling. I rolled his eyes.

"Which way to Buddha Bob's?" I asked.

"East," James said pointing down the road in front of us. I nodded and followed behind Kendall who was leading the way. I had been to the town several times. I was glad it wasn't morning. People here would alert my parents to my whereabouts. We kept walking until we were out of the town.

"How much longer until sun rise?" Katie asked.

"A few hours tops," I said, "how much further to Buddha Bobs?" I asked.

"If we go through the day we should be there by midday," James said.

"We are not going through the day we need to find a place to rest," Kendall said.

"We can't afford to stop," I said annoyed. I was getting tired of Kendall not listening to me. He didn't get that I wasn't like other vampires. I was different. I could be out in the sun longer than most vampires. I could be out for most of the day and not get burnt as long as I had eaten the night before. I had eaten more than I normally did so I would be fine for quite some time.

Suddenly a very familiar scent his my nose. I knew someone was following us. The others all started growling. I stopped walking and turned around. I moved to stand in front of the others who had turned around as well. I knew this scent, it was Dak.

"Dak," I said holding my arms out to stop the others.

"And here I thought I was being so discreet," Dak said before he stepped out of the shadows.

"Has Camille made it back to my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, she told them everything," Dak said walking up to me.

"What are their plans," I asked.

"They are furious and want you killed for treason," Dak said.

"I figured," I said shaking my head. I turned to the others. "guys this is Dak my brother, well, technically I saved him from some rouge vampires and he's like a brother to me," I said.

"I take it one of you are Kendall," Dak asked looking past me.

"He's not a threat," I said to them, "I told him all about Kendall," I said. I turned back to Dak.

"Yeah, I came here to warn Logan," Dak said, "They want him and Kendall dead and word will spread to the wolves soon. Camille described him to Logan's parents and they realized who Kendall was," he said.

"They know who I am?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, Logan's mom knew," Dak said.

"Have they sent anyone out?" I asked.

"Me and a few others, but I have no intention of bringing you back there," Dak said. I nodded and thought about my next move. I was technically wanted and I could be followed easily. Dak had found me, then again he knew about the cabin.

"Dak come with us," I said.

"We're going to Buddha Bob's he a spiritual man and he can help us cover our tracks," Carlos said.

"Logan, you know as much as I want to I can't," Dak said.

"Why not what's stopping you?" I asked, "Dak you hate this stupid war as much as I do," I said. Dak looked at me and then at the others. His eyes landed on one of them behind me and he looked at me. "What do you guys say?" I asked turning around to face them.

"He could help us," James said, "I say the more the better," he said.

"Yeah," Carlos said. I looked at him and he was staring at Dak. I looked back at Dak. He seemed to be thinking over what they had said. I was hoping he would come with us. Dak really was like a brother to me. I had saved him from some rogue vampires when we were younger. My parents had taken Dak in after that and raised him as their son. Dak and I were close and I had told him all about Kendall because I trusted him not to say anything to my parents. He never did.

"Ok," Dak said. I smiled and threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Ok, then we have to keep moving," I said turning to Kendall and the others. Dak couldn't be in direct sunlight for long. I shed my hoodie and gave it to him. "We're moving through the day," I said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dak asked.

"You know I can withstand the sun better than you and I just fed," I said.

"Fine let's go," Dak said.


	3. Chapter 3: Buddha Bob

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _Rhett9, Fabian00, Newbie-0.0Q, TheClaire24, Vampire-Goth-Girl, sylarbadass, and IceRush _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3: Buddha Bob**

The sun came up and we kept walking. Kendall and I were walking side by side but not touching. I wanted to touch him so bad. I wanted his mouth all over me. I knew it was only a matter of time before I snapped. The others were behind us talking. Katie and James were talking and surprisingly Carlos was talking to Dak. I did not expect him to warm up to Dak like this so quickly. It took him longer to warm up to me. Carlos did warm up to me faster than James did though.

I had met they both at the same time. Kendall and I had been sneaking around and they followed him one night to our hideout. It was before we found the cabin. James and Carlos threatened to snitch on us. Kendall had left me there telling me to wait for him. He ran after them and convince them to come back. I was sitting there for hours before he came back with them. We talked it over and they agreed to keep our secret as long as I didn't hurt Kendall. After that we all became friends and they even helped Kendall sneak around and they found the cabin for us.

"Ken," I said quietly.

"It's not much further, Logie," Kendall said. I nodded and looked down at the ground. I was really struggling with me body's want for him. I knew it would be easier just to give in and let him have his way with me, but we had to keep moving. We were almost there. I had to be strong, but it would be so much easier just to give in.

"I don't know how much longer I can fight this," I said looking down at my feet as we walked along. I knew if I held on any longer I would snap and just lose control. I couldn't trust my body right now. It was only a matter of time.

"Logan if it's that bad then maybe we should find a place to stop," Kendall said, "I mean we've gotten really far," he said.

"Fine," I said nodding.

"I think there is a cave around here where we can crash for a bit and the others can go to the lake or something," Kendall said.

"Are we stopping finally?" Katie asked running up to us. She must've been listening to us.

"We have to Logan's about to snap," Kendall said. I nodded and didn't look at him. It would break my resolve. I wanted the others gone before we did anything. Katie laughed and turned to the others. "Katie take the guys to the lake," Kendall said.

"Dak keep out of the sun light as best you can," I said.

"Will do mother," Dak teased as they started in a different direction than us.

I finally looked up at Kendall. It was like a switch flipped and I attacked him. I pressed my lips to his with such force it was sure to leave bruises. Kendall pulled back and all but dragged me through the woods. I saw the cave not that much further, but I couldn't wait any longer. I stopped and pulled Kendall to me. I brought our lips together once more. I led him backwards as we kissed. I maneuvered him through the trees and made to the cave without our lips parting once.

"Logie," Kendall said against my lips.

"I need you Ken," I said as he all but ripped his clothes off of him. Kendall responded by tearing my clothes off as well. Soon we were both naked and Kendall had me pressed against the wall of the cave. Kendall moved to prepare me. "No time, just fuck me already," I groaned.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I'm still a little stretched from yesterday," I said. I grabbed his cock and guided it to my entrance. Kendall gave in and slowly pushed into me. I moaned and let me head fall forward onto his shoulder. "Faster," I moaned. Kendall started the thrust in and out of me. He placed his lips to the mark on my neck. I moaned louder and every nerve ending in my body was on fire. It all felt so amazing. I felt myself reaching my orgasm quickly. I came covering Kendall's fist and my stomach. Kendall continued to thrust into me and pushed me right through my second orgasm and third.

Kendall slumped against me spent. He slowly pulled out and laid me down on a bed of our clothes. Kendall laid down next to me.

"That was amazing," I said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Let's rest for awhile and then go find the others," I said.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. This was real. This stupid war was happening and Kendall and I were stuck in the middle of it. We were wanted for treason and the others would be too if they were found out. The others. We had dragged them into this. There was no way I could live with myself if something happened to them. Dak should've said no. Now his life was in my hand too.

"Kendall," I said sitting up ignoring my protesting body.

"What?" Kendall asked sitting up as well.

"Do you realize we're wanted and the others will be too once they are found out?" I asked.

"I've thought about it," Kendall said.

"I don't think I can live with myself it something happens to them," I said.

"Logan, we'll talk to them when we find them ok," Kendall said, "you can explain everything to them and give them the chance to turn around," he said. I thought about it. I didn't want to give them the chance. I knew James and Carlos would choose to go with us and Katie would to be with James and Dak had already agreed to come he wasn't going to change his mind now.

"Kendall I know what their going to choose," I said grabbing my clothes and getting dressed. Kendall followed my example. "They're gonna stay with us," I said.

"I know, but if they do then it's their choice," Kendall said, "We'll let them know the dangers and that this is going to be a hard journey and if they choose to stay it's their choice," he said. I sighed and nodded. I knew they were going to stay with us. They wouldn't leave now. They had come so far with us. I leaned against the wall and looked out of the cave. The sun was starting to come up. Dak had at least three or four hours of exposure before he was in any real danger of burning. I had six maybe seven hours before I would get burned.

"We have to get going," I said, "Dak can only be in the sun for three maybe four hours," I said.

"Ok, then let's go find the others," Kendall said. I picked up our bag. I had dropped it at the cave's entrance earlier. Kendall and I started walking. I knew I would be good for a while know, hopefully. Kendall led me to the lake he had told Katie to take the guys too. James and Katie were sitting on the edge of the lake holding hands and talking quietly. Dak and Carlos were sitting in the shade of a tree talking to one another. They had really taken to one another. Katie was the first to notice us. She looked up at us.

"Get it out of your system for now?" she asked. I blushed and nodded.

"We need to talk to you guys," I said. I walked over to Dak and Carlos. Kendall, James, and Katie followed me. "Kendall and I were talking and we both fell bad about dragging you all into this," I said.

"We think it's only fair to warn you all that this is going to be dangerous and you can all leave now and Logan and I won't have any hurt feelings," Kendall said. The four of them looked at us for a moment.

"We knew this was dangerous Kendall," James said.

"Yeah we've known that from day one," Carlos said.

"Logan you can't convince me to come along and then tell me I can leave," Dak said, "I am staying with you," he said.

"I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if you guys got hurt because of me and Kendall," I said looking at Dak. "This is our mess to clean up," I said.

"Yeah, but we're you're friends and we want to help you," Katie said.

"Yeah, we all knew this was dangerous," Carlos said.

"I told you they'd stay with us," Kendall said.

"Fine then let's get moving," I said. Kendall led the way with me at his side. I wasn't happy that they all wanted to stay. This was going to be very dangerous and I expected Dak to leave he hadn't even wanted to come in the first place, and maybe Katie too. They were both new to this and yet they stayed with us.

We traveled in silence. No one said a word the rest of the way to Buddha Bob's. I don't know why either. We arrived there around midday and Dak and I were both eager to get out of the sun light. I knew Dak wouldn't last much longer. The sweater bought him some more time, but I knew he must be hot by now. Kendall told us to wait in the shade. He, Katie, and James walked up to the door.

"Carlos," I said.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"Is there any chance that Buddha Bob won't help us?" I asked quietly as I watched the others knock on the door.

"No, he should help us," Carlos said, "I can't think of a reason for him to not help us," he said.

"Uh because Dak and I are vampires," I said. Dak nodded his head in agreement.

"He wants this war to end almost as much as you do," Carlos said. I nodded and turned my attention to Kendall and the others once more. They were talking to a man. He looked scruffy. His hair was wild and crazy just like his long beard. He looked to be calm though. Kendall turned and pointed to me. We locked eyes and Kendall and both smiled at one another. Before I know what was going on Kendall was coming over. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the man, Carlos and Dak followed behind us. Kendall let go of my hand and looked to Buddha Bob.

"Buddha Bob this is my mate and we would really like some help," Kendall said.

"Come in, you two need to get out of the sun," Buddha Bob said. His voice was rough just like his appearance. The six of us walked into Buddha Bob's hut. Buddha Bob led us to a small couch. I sat down next to Kendall and Dak sat down next to me, and Carlos took the last spot next to Dak. James and Katie sown down in chairs next to the couch. I was careful not to make contact with Kendall. I didn't know how much longer it would be before I wanted him again. I didn't want to risk it.

"Buddha Bob this is Logan and his brother Dak," Kendall said. Dak and I nodded our heads in greeting. I still didn't know if I could trust this mad. I knew Kendall did, but I wasn't completely sold.

"So you two are mates?" Buddha Bob asked me and Kendall.

"Yes," Kendall said, "I love him and I want to get away from this war," he said.

"Well, love is a gift and not many people see that nowadays," Buddha Bob said.

"Buddha Bob we were wondering if you had something that could cover our track until we got far enough away from this place," James said, "we need to get out of there so we can come up with a plan," he said.

"I may have something that can help, but I need to make a potion and it'll take a day or two," Buddha Bob said.

"Will it cover our scents?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, and it will help you all get out of here but if you want enough I am gonna need three days," Buddha Bob said.

"Can we tae shelter here?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I have secret rooms, and I can get rid of your sent from the area," Buddha Bob said.

"How many rooms do you have?" James asked.

"Three," Buddha Bob said, "judging by the mark on your neck Kendall is it right to assume you two mate fully," he asked.

"Yes," Kendall said his cheeks turning pink.

"Really with a vampire?" Buddha Bob asked looking at me. "I never thought it would work," he said.

"Oh it worked alright," James said.

"He even put Logan in heat," Katie said laughing.

"Heat?" Buddha Bob asked looking at me. I blushed and nodded my head in confirmation.

"That's odd," Buddha Bob said, "I've never heard of a vampire going into heat," he said looking me up and down.

"Well how many vampires do you know that mate with werewolves?" I asked.

"Still that is odd," Buddha Bob said, "I know male werewolves can go into heat, but I've never heard of vampires much less a male vampire go into heat," he said.

"Male werewolves?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yes, it is known that male werewolves can reproduce if the pack has no females they need a way to carry on," Buddha Bob said, "It's very common actually, I would be surprise if all three of you could do it," Buddha Bob said looking at Kendall, James, and Carlos. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"I've read about that," Katie said.

"It's more common then you think though," Buddha Bob said, "most males go their whole lives without knowing they can conceive, because they have female mates," Buddha Bob said.

"Well I'm a vampire I'm from the Mitchell coven," I said.

"Wait the Mitchell coven?" Buddha Bob asked. I nodded slowly. I didn't know why that would be such a big deal. "Who's you're mother?" Buddha Bob asked.

"I am son of the head of the coven why does this matter," I asked confused.

"I've heard rumors," Buddha Bob mumbled, "Kid have you ever wondered why you're different from most vampires?" he asked.

"I'm not different," I said.

"Yes you are," Dak said, "he drink animal blood, and he can be in the sun twice as long as I can be," he said.

"I don't like killing people and I am just more resilient," I said looking at Dak.

"You are stronger than the whole coven," Dak said.

"I have no explanation for that one," I said.

"I have another explanation," Buddha Bob said. I turned to look at him. What could he think was different about me that made me special.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kendall asked.

"He's a hybrid," Buddha Bob said. The whole room fell silent.

"Are you saying I'm half wolf?" I asked after several minutes of silence. Buddha Bob looked at me and nodded his head. "I'm a vampire," I said.

"Logan it would explain a lot," Dak said.

I thought over Dak's word. It would explain so much. I was always different from most vampires. Growing up I had been faster and strong than most my age. I could withstand being in the sun a lot longer than most.

"Logan you're one of a kind," Buddha Bob said.

"Wait you said I'm half wolf, so does that mean I might possibly be able to get…" I trailed off. I had never thought of that. I looked over at Kendall and he had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Buddha Bob why don't you show us our rooms," James asked.

"Right, come with me," Buddha Bob said. Everyone stood up except for me. I looked at Kendall who was looking down at me. This was a lot to take in and I wasn't even sure it was true. Buddha Bob was only suspicious there was no proof. Kendall grabbed my hand and made me follow Buddha Bob. James and Katie took the first room, Dak and Carlos decided to share a room, and Kendall and I took the last one. There was one bed in the room. I walked over to it and sat down while Kendall talked to Buddha Bob.

"Give me three days to get the potion and you guys can figure out you're next room" Buddha Bob said, "oh and the rooms are pretty much sound proof," he said as he walked away.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"What if I am a hybrid?" I asked looking up at Kendall. Kendall walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"It won't change how I feel about you," Kendall said.

"I mean it makes sense as to why I can suck you're blood," I said looking down at my hands. I had never even thought about me being different. I just knew I was. I had never thought much about it and my mom avoided the topic all together. I now understood why. If I really was a hybrid she didn't want anything happening to me.

"Logie let's just not think about it," Kendall said. I nodded and laid down.

"Join me," I said. Kendall nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down behind me. The next three days were going to drag by just slow for me.

**I don't know what to do exactly with the new bit of info I gave on Logan. I do know it's gonna spark a bigger part in the war. I hope you all like this. **


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _squoctobird__, Newbie-0.0Q, Rhett9, Fabian00, IceRush, Jessayra, and TheClaire24 _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4: Day one (Kogan)**

Kendall and I fell asleep together. I woke up when the moon was out. I walked over to the window. I couldn't help but think abut what Buddha Bob had said. I might be a hybrid. I would be probably the first one known, If I was one. I couldn't think about this right now. I needed to worry about getting away from my coven and Kendall's coven. We had more important things to worry about right now. I couldn't think about who my real father was or any of that. I was wanted and I was more than likely going to be killed if I was found. Kendall would be too and the others as well. They were helping us after all. Buddha Bob would be in trouble too. He was helping us basically disappear. This was going to be very tricky. We had to be sneaky and quick. That was no problem for me. I was naturally fast. The wolves were fast too, it was just Dak I was worried about. He wasn't as fast as the rest of us.

"Logie," Kendall said. I turned to look at him. I smiled at him. He looked so adorable when he woke up. I would never tell him that though. He hated being called adorable. Kendall was the dominate one in our relationship, not that I had a problem with it, and he hated me calling him cute or adorable. I did it on occasion to get a rise out of him, but I didn't do it often.

"It's night," I said pointing to the window.

"I've noticed," Kendall said as he sat up. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I asked placing my hand on his. I felt a spark run through me. I really hated being in heat. Kendall looked at me and drew his hand away.

"How are you holding up," he asked. I knew he was asking about me finding out I might possibly be a hybrid. I shook my head. There were no words to tell him how I felt. I couldn't even sort this out my self.

"Can we not talk about it," I asked, "I might not even be one," I said. I knew that was a lie. The argument was in favor of me being a hybrid. I just didn't want to believe it. I had been raised as a vampire and I was taught to hate wolves. Kendall had changed that though. After Kendall and I met it was love at first sight. I could still remember that day.

"What's on your mind?" Kendall asked.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I asked.

"I still have the scar from when you attacked me," Kendall said laughing as he pulled his shirt sleeve up. I laughed and looked at his arm. I grabbed it and leaned down and kissed the mark. I looked up at Kendall smiling. I felt my face heat up as I looked at him.

"Ken," I said moving so I was closer to him. "I need you," I said. I knew it was just me being in heat, but my body needed him so bad right now. Kendall looked at me and we locked eye. There was no way he could deny me. He grabbed me and pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth and moved so I was straddling his lap.

He then proceeded to make love to me again. We had done this so many time during the past few days, but I could never get enough of him. I knew Kendall felt the same way about me. I could never tire of him and once I was out of heat I would be so happy. I loved sex with Kendall it was amazing don't get me wrong, but there is more what we have then that.

Kendall fell on to the bed next to me and looked at me panting. Then it occurred to me again that if I was part wolf and in heat that meant I might be able to get pregnant. I remembered what Buddha Bob had said.

"Kendall," I said sitting up quickly. Kendall lifted his head and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"What if I'm part wolf and I can get pregnant?" I asked looking down st him. That thought scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what to do. What if I did get pregnant what would that mean for me and Kendall.

"Then the kid would have two loving fathers," Kendall said as he sat up.

"I need to know if I really am part wolf," I said.

"And how do you plan on finding that out?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I said standing up. I quickly got dressed. Kendall did the same. "We need to talk to Buddha Bob," I said. Kendall nodded and led me out of the room and into the hallway. He led me down the hall and we found Buddha Bob in a small room with his nose in a book and a kettle before him on a small wood stove.

"Buddha Bob," Kendall said getting his attention.

"Ah Kendall, Logan you're awake," Buddha Bob said.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to you," Kendall said.

"Let's get out of this room, this needs to sit for a few hours anyways," Buddha Bob said. He led us into another room. He sat down in a chair and Kendall and I sat down across from him.

"Is there anyway to know for sure if Logan is a hybrid?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Buddha Bob said, "You've mated so now he has your blood in his system. So I can't do it with blood," he said.

"Is there any other way?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"The only other way I can think of is to ask your mother," Buddha Bob said.

"There has to be some other way," I said looking down at the floor.

"If you and Kendall hadn't mated I'd be able to test your blood and tell you, but since his blood now runs in your veins I can't," Buddha Bob said.

"If Logan's half wolf and in heat does that mean there's a chance he could get pregnant?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Buddha Bob said, "you won't be able to tell anything for a few weeks yet though once he's out of heat and things have settled down," he said.

"So there's a chance I might be able to get pregnant and if I'm not a hybrid I might create one?" I asked looking at Buddha Bob. I wanted to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes," Buddha Bob said nodding his head. This day could only get worse. I groaned and looked over at Kendall.

"How much longer until the sun comes up?" Kendall asked looking out the window.

"About four hours or so," Buddha Bob said.

"Can we hunt?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but stay with in a hundred miles of here, any further and I can't hide you guys," Buddha Bob said.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said. I nodded and stood up. I knew he was trying to distract me from this. He wanted to get my mind off the shocking news.

Kendall took me outside and we went hunting. I had only hunted last night and I was really hungry again and I didn't know why. We found some deer in a clearing. Kendall caught a few and I caught one. He ate in silence. I ended up feasting on one Kendall had caught before he devoured it.

"Hungry?" Kendall asked after he shifted back into his human form.

"Shut up," I said looking away from Kendall. Kendall walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok Logie," Kendall said smiling at me. I didn't understand why I was so hungry lately. It didn't make sense. I usually was good with one deer, but for some reason one wasn't enough. I shook my head and we started back to Buddha Bob's. Once there we walked back to our room. James, Katie, and Carlos were in the hallway talking. They stopped once we entered the hallway.

"Logan," James said.

"It's ok I know you're talking about me," I said.

"It's just strange that you might be a hybrid," Carlos said. I nodded.

"I know," I said, "it's a big shock for me, but it does explain a lot," I said. I had been thinking about it and it did explain a lot. It explained why I didn't like killing humans. I had always thought killing humans was barbaric, and I sympathized with wolves on that. Wolves no longer killed humans. They only feasted on animals. It also explained why I had stronger sense than the entire coven. I was stronger, and faster too. I had never given it much thought until now.

"Well, Logan it doesn't change what we think of you," James said.

"Yeah, you're still the annoying blood sucker we all know and love," Kendall said playfully. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"Hey, where's Dak?" I asked looking around.

"He's in our room resting," Carlos said pointing to the door of the room he and Dak were sharing. "He said something about the sun taking away his energy," he added. I nodded and walked over to the door and knocked before walking in.

"Dak," I said. Dak was laying on the bed. He lifted his head to look at me.

"Hey Logan," He said.

"Carlos told me you were tired," I said.

"Yesterday traveling during the day took a lot out of me," Dak said shrugging.

I am sorry, I just wanted to get away from the coven," I said. Dak nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand Logan," Dak said, "I know we have to get away," he said.

"Ok, you sleep," I said, "Gather you're strength, you're gonna need it," I said walking over to him.

"Ok mother," Dak teased. I laughed and shoved him back on to the bed. I looked around and noticed there was only on bed in here.

"Where's Carlos gonna sleep?" I asked looking around.

"He told me he'd sleep on the floor," Dak said, "I think he wants to be nice to me since I'm practically your brother," he said.

"You two are getting close," I said smiling as I sat down on his bed.

"What happened to letting me get some rest?" he asked. I laughed and stood up.

"Fine, you baby sleep," I said, "we are gonna talk about this later," I said as I walked across the room. I left the room and the others were still in the hallway talking. I walked over to Kendall. "Ken, I'm gonna go to sleep," I said.

"Kay, I'll be in in a minute," Kendall said giving me a peck on the cheek. That was all it took. I wanted him again. I hated this.

"Come with me," I said grabbing his hand.

"I'll be in in a minute," Kendall said laughing. I pouted and tugged on his wrist.

"Come on," I said giving him my best pout. I didn't want to tell him I needed him right now. The others were around and they all thought it was funny.

"Oh Kendall can't you see he wants you to go with him," Katie said catching on to what I wanted. Kendall looked at me and then it clicked for him.

"Fine," he said, "night guys," he said.

"Night Kendall, night Logan," James and Carlos said together grinning. They must've figured it out. I didn't care right now though, I only wanted Kendall.

**Ok the Next two chapters will be the next two days. One will in James POV and follow him and Katie and the other will be in Dak's POV and follow him and Carlos. **


	5. Chapter 5: Day Two

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _Rhett9, Fabian00, sylarbadass, and IceRush _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in James' POV and the next chapter will be day three adn in Dak's POV.**

**Chapter 5: Day Two (Jatie)**

I sighed as Katie and walked back to our room. We had just gotten back from a hunt together with the others. I had noticed Carlos and Dak were getting close. I didn't look into it too much. I knew they would probably be good friends since Kendall and Logan and Katie and I were mates and spent almost all our time with our respective mates. It was only our second day with Buddha Bob. I knew Kendall and Logan were probably coming up with a plan on our next move. I wanted to be a part of the planning though. I didn't want to be surprised by Kendall and Logan coming up with something and tell us. I thought we should all be a part of planning. I knew Kendall and Logan had to have some idea of what they wanted to do by now.

"Jamie," Katie said.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"We have to get together with the guys and come up with a plan," Katie said. That was one of the things I loved about Katie. She could always tell what was on my mind. That was why we were perfect for one another, that and many other reasons. I nodded my head decided to go see what Kendall and Logan were doing. I just hoped they weren't getting it on. I knocked on their door and Kendall answered it.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to start planning our next move," I said, "we only have one more night here," I said. Kendall nodded and turned back into the room.

"Logan, I'm gonna go talk to the guys you just rest," He said.

"I want to come," Logan said coming over to the door.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked looking down at Logan. Logan gave Kendall a look that said 'just try and stop me.' These two were so perfect for one another. They were both stubborn as hell.

"Come on Kendall's he the whole reason we're running in the first place," I said.

"I know but he just said he was tired," Kendall said looking down at Logan concerned.

"I'm a vampire I can go weeks without sleep," Logan said shoving Kendall aside and walking out into the hall.

"Go get Carlos and Dak and come to my room," I said turning and walking back to mine and Katie's room. Katie was sitting by the window looking out at the moon. "Katie," I said.

"Are they coming?" Katie asked. I nodded and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I've never been away from my mom for this long," Katie said, "I wonder if she knows yet." she said softly. I placed my arms around her. I knew she was probably hurting. I knew how close she was with her mother. Kendall had been too. This was going to be hard for them.

"You know you could've left when Kendall and Logan gave you the choice," I said. I knew she never would've left. She loved her brother and me. She would never leave us. I knew her love for me was stronger than anything. She loved her mom, don't get me wrong, but she would never leave me, unless it was for Kendall. They were extremely close. I knew I would never come between their bond.

"I can't leave you," Katie said looking at me. "I'll get over it," she said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Dak walked into the room. They all sat down around me and Katie.

"Do you guys have any idea what our next move is gonna be?" I asked.

"Well Logan and I have been talking," Kendall said, "and we think it's best to either go north or south," he said.

"And why is that?" Katie asked.

"If we go east we'll only run into more vampires," Dak said. Logan nodded his head in agreement. That was true. Vampires ruled the east.

"And it's the same if we go west we'll run into more wolves," Kendall said. He was right too. Wolves ruled the west. That's what this whole war was about though, territory. It started with Logan's coven and my coven, almost a hundred years ago. This whole war was because they thought territory that was neutral was their and they started fighting. That was all this stupid war was, and it was fueled by hate for the other coven and their kind.

"So north or south?" Dak asked.

"I say we go south it's warmer," Carlos said.

"I know, but that seems like the obvious choice," Katie said. "I say we go north for no until this blows over," she said.

"Where ever we decide to go we have to stay," Logan said, "we can never come back," he said.

"He's right," Kendall said.

"Ok, so where are we going then?" I asked.

"I say why don't we all just think this over and put it to a vote tomorrow night," Dak said, "you know give us all time to think this over and my our decision. The majority will take the vote," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said. He stood up and looked at us. "I am gonna go lay down," he said and he left.

"I need to go talk to Buddha Bob," Kendall said as he stood up too. He left the room. Carlos and Dak said good bye and left too. I looked over at Katie.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Katie said looking down at the ground.

"I think going north would be better," I said, "you said yourself that going south would be the obvious choice," I said.

"I know," Katie said. I hugged her close. This was going to hard for her. She was leaving her family behind. She loved her mother more than she would admit. I knew she didn't love her father as much as she did her mother. Her father was a hard man to love though. He hadn't been thrilled when Katie and I first started dating and angry when we mated.

"Come on, it's almost sun up let's lay down," I said standing up. Katie nodded and we both walked over to the bed. I laid down and pulled Katie flush against me. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too Jamie," she said as she snuggled into my chest.

"Katie, have I told how luck I am to have you?" I asked. I was so lucky to have someone like Katie as my mate. I didn't know how I had gotten so lucky. Katie and I were perfect and I could not imagine my life without her.

"If anyone's lucky it's me," Katei said, "I am so lucky I found you that night," she said.

"We're both lucky," I said. Katie nodded and smiled. "I love you," I said again.

"You already said that," Katie said about laughing.

"I know, but I feel like I don't say it enough," I said.

"I love you too goof ball," Katie said, "now go to sleep," she sad. I nodded and Katie eventually drifted to sleep.

I couldn't sleep. I let my mind wander. These last few days have been exhausting and it was only going to get worse from here on out. I started to notice some changes in Logan. He was suddenly becoming tired easily and he was clinging to Kendall a lot more. I know he was going through changes as he realized he just might be a hybrid, but this was over the top. I remembered Kendall also mentioning Logan had a bigger appetite than normal. I hoped Logan would get over his little funk. We needed him to be back to normal soon. He and Kendall were supposed to be our fearless leaders after all.

I looked down at Katie again. I though about how I had first met her, and Kendall. I had been human then.

_I was walking down the street. It was a cold winter night and everybody was home in their beds nice and warm. I couldn't go back to my bed ever. My mother was gone, and my worthless father was too drunk off his ass to notice anything. Everything in my life was just shit right now. I needed to get away and find a better place._

_"Katie I don't want to go into town," a voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up and spotted two teens just a little older than me heading in my direction. One was a boy he actually seemed no older than me. Next to him was a girl. She only seemed to be a year or two younger. I put my head down and tried not to get noticed. The only people out at this time of night were either wolves and vampires. I knew the risk of being out this late, but I didn't care right now._

_"I don't care what you want," the girl, Katie, said, "I saw the perfect guy and dad said I need your approval," she said._

_"Why my approval," the boy asked._

_"Because that's the way things are," Katie said, "besides Kendall you need to get out more and find a mate too," she said._

_"I don't want a mate," Kendall said, "I'm a loner I don't need anyone," he said._

_"Oh, Kendall forever the lone wolf," Katie teased. They were getting closer. I could tell by the way their voices were getting closer. I kept walking though with my head down and I ran into one of them. I fell to the ground with a loud yelp._

_"Oh my god I am so sorry," Kendall said._

_"It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going," I said. I stood up and walked away from them as fast as I could._

_"Wait," Katie yelled, "are you ok you hit the ground pretty hard," she said._

_"I'm fine, I have to go," I said. I took off running and turned the corner. I hoped they would follow me. I eventually found myself in the woods. This was more dangerous than wandering around town at night. I didn't care anymore. Maybe I should've stayed with those two and figured out If they were wolves or vampires and let them have their way with me. I could never go home again and I had nothing left to live for._

_"Well, lookie here boys," a smooth voice said._

_"What do you want?" I asked not caring to find out who or what it was that was after me._

_"Looks like our dinner has finally arrive," a voice said._

_"Do your worst," I said stopping my walking all together. I really didn't care anymore._

_"Aw, this one's not even gonna put up a fight, how sad," a voice said from beside me. I looked to my side and saw a man a little older than me. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was only there for a second before a wolf took his place. I stood there waiting for him to attack._

_"Dustin don't play with you're food," a woman said from my other side. She wasn't a wolf, no she had fangs like a vampire. The wolf growled and attacked me. I cried out at the pain and things started to go fuzzy. I heard a yell and suddenly the wolf was gone and I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw the two I had seen earlier above me._

_"Hey," Katie said as she came into my view. "Are you ok?" she asked._

_"Katie, was that Dustin?" Kendall asked._

_"I think so," Katie said looking up at Kendall. I moaned in pain and wished they'd just have let him finish me off. "Kendall he's gonna die," she said._

_"What do you want me to do?" Kendall asked._

_"Save him he could really be good for the pack," Katie said. Things started to fade in and out. Next thing I knew there was a wolf standing over me. He bit into my shoulder causing me to black out. I opened my eyes again and there was a boy over me. He held his hand up and I saw blood dripping from his hand. He grabbed my chin and let the blood drip into my mouth. I swallowed on instinct and everything became blurry again and I black out._

I came to days later at Buddha Bob's and that's how I became a wolf. Katie had fallen for me at her first look at me. She had forgotten all about that boy in town. I however didn't feel the connection until I had become friends with Kendall. Kendall and I were close and we had met Carlos by the time Katie and I mated.

"Jamie," Katie yawned sleepily.

"What Katie," I asked softly.

"Get some sleep," she said, "we're gonna need to be at our best for the coming days we have," she said.

"Ok," I said. I kissed Katie's forehead and closed my eyes and sleep over took me.

The next morning I woke up with Katie in my arms. I sat up and looked down at her. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Katie smiled and looked up at me.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," she said smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe just going for a walk and seeing where that leads," Katie said grinning mischievously.

"What do you have planned?" I asked.

"You'll see," Katie said smiling at me as she stood up. There was a knock on the door. Katie walked over to the door and opened it.

"Katie I am heading into town, do you need anything," Kendall asked.

"Actually I need some more clothes," Katie said, "I can give you some money if you want," she said.

"No I've got enough," Kendall said, "Carlos and I are going to get some supplies," he said.

"Are you getting some food too?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, what are you guys' plans for the day?" Kendall asked.

"Just going for a walk," Katie said, "we need to get out of here for a bit you know," she said. Kendall nodded and turned and left. I was so glad Kendall was past trying to stop us from being together. We were mated for life now and Kendall had just started to accept it.


	6. Chapter 6: Day Three

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _Rhett9, Fabian00, sylarbadass, and IceRush _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Dak's POV. **

**Also I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update. I have not had my laptop and I could not remember waht i had written adn i didnnot want to rewrite it. **

**Chapter 6: Day Three (Dak & Carlos)**

I woke to Carlos moving about. He was going through the bag he had brought with him He was borrowing me clothes, so he was almost out. I hated borrowing his clothes because that meant he had less to wear.

"I think we need to go into town and get you some clothes," Carlos said. I nodded and looked out the window. It was morning and the sun was out. I had to be careful. I pulled my feet up from the end of the bed where the sun was casting across it.

"I can't go out now," I said looking out to window.

"I'll talk Kendall into going with me if he can tear himself away from Logan for a bit," Carlos said laughing. "You and Logan can chill here," he said.

"What about James and Katie?" I asked.

"They haven't had much alone time I suspect their gonna want some," Carlos said. I nodded my head. He had told me they were mates. It would be completely understandable that they would want some alone time before we had to all spend the next few weeks together constantly worrying about getting caught.

These last two days have been nice. I finally understood why Logan was against this stupid war. It was weird. A week ago I never thought I'd be friends with a wolf. I had never expected for Logan to go rogue though. I guess he was right though. I was finally able to see not all wolves are bad. Carlos was a big help to that too. I was amazed at how fast we became friends. It was really easy to get along with him.

"I'm gonna go see if Kendall will join me," Carlos said.

I nodded and sighed as I fell onto the bed. Carlos let me have the bed and he slept on the floor in wolf form. I felt bad for him sleeping on the floor but he wouldn't give in to me. I had told him I could sleep on the floor but he was having none of that. Carlos stuck his head in the room.

"Kendall and I are going I'll see you later," he said. I sat up and nodded.

"Kay have fun," I said. Carlos nodded and left. I stood up and crossed the hall to Logan and Kendall's room and knocked on the door. Logan opened the door and looked almost surprised to see me.

"Hey," I said, "you busy?" I asked. Logan shook his head. Of course he wasn't busy, Kendall left with Carlos and I was sure Katie and James wanted some alone time.

"Come in," Logan said moving aside. I walked past him and into the room.

"So," I said looking over at him, "how are things with Kendall?" I asked.

"Great," Logan said, "I mean we're perfect for one another, and I am starting to think I really may be part wolf," he said.

"Why?" I asked moving to the chair in the corner as Logan sat down on the bed. I moved the chair so it was in front of Logan. I sat down and looked at him.

"I don't know, but it just makes sense," Logan said.

"Well, is there anyway to know for sure," I asked.

"No, since I mated with Kendall Buddha Bob can't test my blood for anything," he said. I nodded. There was no way to know for sure with out asking his mother.

Logan and I spent the rest of the day talking and laughing just like old times. I was starting to feel relaxed. I had been so on edge since I had joined Logan and the others. This was nice though. Carlos and Kendall came back eventually with several bags of clothes and food. The food was for them. I couldn't eat it and I knew Logan couldn't either. We would just hunt animals like normal.

I left Logan with Kendall and headed back to mine and Carlos' room. Carlos was in there packing his things away. There was a big backpack on the bed and a pile of clothes next to it.

"Are these mine?" I asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I didn't know you're size so I gave you clothes the same size as me," he said.

"That's ok," I said looking through my things. They all looked like they would fit me just fine. I packed them away and looked over at Carlos. Carlos I can sleep on the floor," I said.

"Yeah, but you can't turn into a wolf and get extra comfy," Carlos said as he shifted into his wolf form.

I laughed and shook my head. Carlos walked over to me and rested his head in my lap. I shook my head laughing and scratched behind his ears. He really seemed to like that. I smiled as Carlos relaxed. He sat down and left his head in my lap. I continued to scratch behind his ears. We sat there for a while not really moving. I yawned and Carlos lifted his head. He stood and transformed.

"Tired?" he asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. I could go weeks with out sleeping, I was a vampire after all. "Dak, I am not sleeping in the bed," Carlos said shaking his head. He sat down next to me.

"I just feel bad about you sleeping on the floor," I said looking at him.

"I'm a dog," Carlos said, "I'm used to it," he said.

"Fine," I said shaking my head. There was no way I was going to win fight. Carlos sat down next to me.

"What do you think about Kendall and Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I was ok with it when Logan told me," I said looking at Carlos, "why?" I asked.

"Well it took James and I awhile to warm up to Logan," Carlos said shrugging. Logan had told me about that. He had been so worried they would expose him and Kendall.

"Well I will admit I was hesitant at first, but Logan trusts you guys," I said looking at Carlos. "I mean he loves Kendall and I can tell Kendall loves him. I thought you guys might be alright," I said.

"Yeah, I mean Logan never told us about you though," Carlos said, "he never really talked about your coven," he said looking away from me.

"Logan had nothing but good things to say about you guys," I said slowly. Logan had constantly talked about Kendall, Carlos, and James. He mostly talked about Kendall though. When he talked about Carlos and James he only ever said good things about them.

"Do you think you could ever love a wolf?" Carlos asked suddenly.

I looked up from the floor to Carlos who was looking at me. I didn't know how to answer that. I had never thought of that before. Sure, I knew Logan loved Kendall, but that was different. I didn't know if I could love a wolf, then again I was friends with one now. I had never thought I would be friends with a wolf even though Logan was dating one. Everything was so different now though. I was so confused.

"I don't know," I said slowly, "up until the other day I never thought I'd be friends with a wolf," I said honestly.

"I know and up until I met Logan I never thought I'd be friends with a vampire," Carlos said.

"Do you think you could ever love a vampire?" I asked looking at him. Carlos looked at me for a moment. He was thinking his answer over carefully. Carlos then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss. I froze not sure what to do. Carlos pulled away before I had a chance to react. I did not miss the spark that ran though my lips as he kissed me.

"Does that answer your question," he asked looking at me.

"No," I said, "I think you need to convince me," I said grabbing the back of his head and bringing his close and kissing him again. This time I was prepared though. I moved my lips perfectly with his. There was a spark there. I felt electricity flow through me wherever he touched me. His hands moved over my back and down my sides. I tangled my hands into his hair and pulled lightly. Carlos' moaned and stuck his tongue out to run against my lips. I moaned and opened my mouth and met his tongue halfway. We battled for dominance. I eventually won.

There was a knock on the door and that seemed to bring us back to reality. I pulled back and looked at Carlos. I don't know what had come over me. Than again he had kissed back as well. I didn't know what to think. I jumped up and looked at Carlos, before running from the room and the house. I needed to get out and think things through. I didn't look to see who had been at the door. I just needed to get out of there. I ran until I thought I was far enough away and climbed up into a tree.

It was a habit it had picked up from my younger days. I don't know why, but I just felt safe when I was in a tree. I had loved climbing trees as a kid and it was a habit that stuck with me. Whenever I needed to be alone or time to think I climbed trees. Logan was the only person who knew this about me. He was the only person who knew where to find me.

I took a deep breath and trued to think about what had happened with Carlos. He had kissed me and then I kissed him. I don't know why I had done that. Carlos was a wolf and I was a vampire. I wasn't like Logan. Logan may be a hybrid and that was why he and Kendall could mate. I knew I was a vampire. I had been turned by a Logan years ago. There was no way a relationship could work between us.

Then it hit me. Logan turned me into a vampire. If he was a hybrid did that mean I was one as well. I had to have some wolf venom in me if Logan was truly a hybrid. I would have to talk to Buddha Bob and see what he knew about vampire venom and how long it stayed in someone after they were changed. I think it stayed forever, but I wasn't sure if it would still be distinguishable.

"Dak!" I heard a voice call out. It was Logan. I sighed, Carlos had to have told him what had happened between us. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it yet. I didn't have a choice though as Logan jumped up into the tree in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Logan asked.

"Didn't you talk to Carlos?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I would like to hear your side of the story," Logan said as he sat down on the branch next to me. I shifted and turned to look at him.

"Well he asked me if I could ever love a wolf and I told him I didn't know," I said, "I then asked him if he could love a vampire and he kissed me. After that I kissed him and we kind of started to make out," I said.

"Do you love him?" Logan asked. I looked away from Logan. My heart was screaming yes, but my head was saying no. I didn't know what to tell Logan.

"I don't know," I said looking down at the ground. "I mean I'm attracted to him and my heart is screaming yes, but my head is telling me this is wrong," I said.

"Dak stop thinking with your hear and listen to your heart for once," Logan said, "I did and I found the love of my life," he said.

"Yeah, but you're different," I said looking up at him. "You might be part wolf," I said.

"Are you forgetting who turned you?" Logan asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what that make me then," I said.

"Come on back to the house and I'll talk to Buddha Bob and you go talk to Carlos," Logan said. I looked at him for a moment before nodding my head. I stood up and jumped down from the tree. Logan and I walked in silence back to the house. Kendall and Carlos were talking to Buddha Bob about something. I walked in and they both stopped and looked at me.

"Carlos we need to talk," I said. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him back to our room.

"Look Dak I am sorry," Carlos began once I shut the door.

"No, let me talk please," I said.

"Ok," Carlos said. He walked over to the bed and sat down. I started to pace before him.

"I was being honest when I told you I didn't know if I could love a wolf," I said slowly, "but you're different from anyone I've ever known and my heart is telling me to just let go and give into these new feelings, but I'm scared," I said. I stopped pacing and looked at Carlos.

"Look Dak, I get it I'm scared too, but I care about you," Carlos said as he stood up. I smiled softly.

"I know, but my head is telling me this is all wrong," I said.

"So is mine," Carlos said, "but I'm listening to my heart and it's telling me you're the one," he said.

"I know, and that's what scares me the most," I said. Carlos walked up to me and put his arms around me in a hug. I stood there and let him.

"We'll work this out together, just don't leave me," Carlos said.

"I won't," I said, "I am gonna trust my heart and hope it's right," I said as I pulled out of his embrace. I looked him in the eyes before leaning in and kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7: How We Met

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _sylarbadass,_ _Rhett9, Fabian00, TheClaire24, and HatersHateRushersElevate _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**OK so today is my friend HatersHateRushersElevate's birthday. She updated her fic One Night Can Change Everything. Go leave her reviews I know it would mean a lot to her. **

**Chapter 7: How We Met**

I watched Dak drag Carlos down the hall and probably to their room to talk. I hoped Dak wouldn't let this slip away. I had noticed the way they instantly connected with each other. They just seemed to be drawn to one another. I could tell there was something there between them. I knew Dak was scared, but I had been too when I had met Kendall. It wasn't love at first sight though, but we got there eventually.

_I was running through the forest. I liked to get away from my coven every now and then. I came to a stop by a lake. I just needed time to think. My parents were too busy to even notice I was gone. I knew the only people who would notice I was gone was Camille and Dak. Dak was practically like my brother. I had saved him from rouge vampires that were messing with him. He was almost dead so I saved him and turned him into a vampire. Camille was my best friend and the one my parents wanted me to marry. Camille and I didn't love one another like that though. Camille told me she didn't want to marry me either. I sighed as fell to the ground on my knees. I as never going to find that special someone. I knew I was different from most guys. I had never really been attracted to girls. Camille was the only person who knew that. That was why I didn't want to mate with her. I didn't know how to tell my parents that I was a homosexual. I was scared they'd reject me. I looked down at the water at my own reflection. I thought about how my parents wanted me to find a mate. I don't know why they were pushing this so hard. I didn't want to be forced to mate. I wanted to fall in love. Call me old fashioned, but I want to fall in love with someone. I wanted to be courted. That was never going to happen since there was no guy that caught my eyes, or tired to court me._

_I heard a howl and I jumped to my feet. I looked around for the source of the howl. I had to get out of here. It was then I realized I must be in wolf territory. I scanned my surroundings and looked for a way out of here. I sniffed the air and caught a sent. It was wolf and something indescribable. It was amazing. Maybe that was what the wolf was chasing. I started into the woods and tried to keep down wind. I heard a growl and looked up. There in front of me was a white wolf. I stared wide eyed at the wolf before taking off. It started to chase me. I ran back to the lake I stopped looked over my shoulder. The wolf had stopped behind me. I looked at him. He transformed into his human form._

_He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. He was tall and lean. He wasn't too muscular, but he had great muscle definition. He was perfect. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. His scent filled my nose and my heart started to beat rapidly. I couldn't describe his scent. It just drove me wild. I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. I wasn't supposed to be drawn to him though. He was a wolf and I was a vampire. I had to shake these thoughts._

_"What are you doing here bloodsucker?" the wolf asked._

_"I could ask you the same thing," I said._

_"This is wolf territory," he said._

_"Are you sure?" I asked, "last I checked you're territory didn't start for another hundred miles that way," I said pointing over my shoulder._

_"Don't pull that," he said looking at me. He was looking at me with an intense stare. I saw hate and anger and maybe even lust in his eyes. I wasn't sure what was there._

_"So why aren't you attacking me?" I asked, "if this is truly you're territory why haven't you attacked?" I asked._

_"I don't know," he said honestly._

_We started at one another for the longest time. I then lunged forward catching him off guard and knocked him off his feet. I scratched his arm hard and he started to bleed. He pushed me off him and transformed into his wolf form and tried to bite me. I grabbed his face and held him back. I threw him off of me and into a tree. He jumped up and ran at me again. I jumped out of his way and rolled away from him. I looked at him and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at me._

_"Is that the best you got?" I challenged. He transformed back into his human form._

_"You're different from most vampires," he said, "no one's ever stopped me like that," he said._

_"Maybe you haven't met someone as awesome as me," I said as I stared at him. There was something different about him as well. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't have a choice. He was a wolf and an enemy._

_"Are you always so full of yourself?" he asked._

_"Only when I know I'm better than my opponent," I said. I stopped when I realized what I had said. I sounded just like my father. My father was so conceited and I did not want to be like that, but this wolf did things to me. I don't know why, but I felt the need to upstage him._

_"You sound so confident," the wolf said. I watched him and waited for him to attack. I didn't know what he was thinking. I was wondering if I was having the same effect on him that he was having on me. I had never felt this way about someone I had just met. I didn't know what to think._

_"Can I at least know the name of my kill?" I asked. I didn't want to kill him though, I just wanted to know his name. I had no intention of really hurting him._

_"Kendall," he said, "it'll be the last name you ever hear," he said._

_"Now who's the confident one," I asked as he started to move around me. I turned around with him. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight._

_"I'm only confident because it seems like you don't want to hurt me," he said. I froze at that comment. How did he know? Kendall kept circling me. I was trying to figure out how he had figured me out. "I'm right aren't I?" he asked._

_"No," I said looking over my shoulder at him._

_"Liar," he said, "it's in your body language," he said as he stopped walking so his back was to lake. I turned around to face him._

_"I want only one thing," I said, "and that is you dead," I said. We stood there staring the other down. I don't know how long we stood there, but I knew I did not want to kill him. I don't know why I felt this way._

_"You're lying," Kendall said. I hardened my glare. He could read me like a book. "Your body says attack, but your eyes say something else," he said moving closer to me._

_"And what's that?" I asked._

_"I'm not quite sure," he said as he stopped just an arms length away from me._

_"You're imagining things wolf," I said venomously._

_"Am I?" Kendall asked as he took a step closer._

_"You are?" I said taking a step back._

_"I don't think I am," he said taking another step closer. "I think I'm right," he took another step forward forcing me back. "I don't think you want to kill me," he said. I back into a tree and he was in front of me. "I think you want something else," he said. He put both his hands on either side of my head. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that too," he said._

_"And what is that," I asked slowly knowing exactly what it was._

_"I think you know," he said as he pressed himself against me._

_Without really thinking I grabbed his face and pulled him close and kissed him. He didn't resist. He wanted this too. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I saw sparks and felt electricity flow through my body were ever he touched me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him in place. I felt his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and let him explore. He pressed himself harder against me. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled earning a growl. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes._

_"Can I know you're name?" he asked._

_"Are we gonna stop this?" I asked._

_"No," Kendall said._

_"Logan," I said as I pulled him back in for another kiss. He kissed me back eagerly. Our lips moved perfectly with one another's. It was like we were made for one another. I felt myself getting turned on and I felt him getting turned on as well. He shoved his leg between mine. I moaned and ground against him and he did the same._

_Suddenly a howl erupted from across the lake. I pushed him away and saw we were still alone. Who ever howled was on their way. I looked at Kendall._

_"This is wrong," I said. I started to leave._

_"Meet me here tomorrow night?" Kendall asked._

_"I can't," I said._

_"I'll be here waiting if you change you're mind," he said. I looked at him once more before I took off running. I needed to get as far away from him as I could. I ran until I realized I was in vampire territory. I made my way back to the Mitchell compound. I snuck back into mine and Dak's room._

_"Cutting it a little close aren't we Logan?" Dak asked._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked._

_"It's almost sun up," Dak said, "why do you reek of dog?" he asked._

_"I had a run in with a wolf," I said shrugging._

_"A wolf?" Dak asked._

_"I accidentally crossed into their territory and a white wolf attacked me," I said as if it were nothing. I knew if I played if off Dak wouldn't ask questions._

_"You might want to wash off the mutt smell before you're parents get a whiff," Dak said._

_"Do I really smell that bad?" I asked. Dak nodded his head._

_"Did you manage to hurt him?" Dak asked looking at me._

_"I scratched him pretty good," I said, "he bled a little," I added shrugging._

_"Why didn't you finish him off," Dak asked._

_"More wolves were coming I had to get the hell out of there," I said. Dak nodded and walked over to his bed and sat down._

_"Logan," Dak said._

_"Hmm?" I hummed as I moved over to my dresser and grabbed a change of clothes._

_"Can I ask you something," Dak asked._

_"Sure," I said as I changed. Dak fell silent. He was thinking over what he was going to say. I looked over at him. "What's wrong?" I asked moving over to sit beside him._

_"How did you know you liked men?" he asked looking down at his feet._

_"I guess I just realized I prefer cock," I said, "Why?" I asked._

_"I'm just curious," Dak said._

_"Dak, are you," I asked slowly._

_"I don't know," Dak said, "maybe," he said._

_"Hey, I won't judge you," I said, "I mean I've known for ages that I've been attracted to men," I said laughing. Dak laughed as well and nodded his head._

_"It's just there's this guy, that likes me," Dak said, "he's a human and I think I may like him too," he said._

_"What's his name?" I asked excitedly._

_"I don't know exactly," Dak said, "we met at a party where I was trying to feed, in the end I danced the whole night away with him, and we had an amazing time together," he said._

_"So are you gonna see him again?" I asked._

_"He asked me to meet up with him again later this week," Dak said._

_"I say go," I said._

_"But he doesn't know I'm a vampire," Dak said._

_"Well get him to fall in love with you and then tell him and I'm sure if he really loves you then you won't have a problem," I said, "you'll just have to turn him," he said._

_"I don't know," Dak said._

_"It's you're choice, just know that I am here for you," I said._

_"I know, you're the best brother ever," Dak said. I grinned and moved over to my bed and laid down._

_My thoughts turned to Kendall. What had that meant. We had practically dry humped one another. He wanted to see me again and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to meet up with him again either. I wanted to see him again so bad. He had been on my mind the whole way home. He was on my mind as I drifted to sleep. He was all I could think about. I couldn't get his green eyes out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them._

_The next day was the hardest. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever anyone tried to talk to me I couldn't focus on the conversation. By the time night fell I knew what I had to do. I had to see him one more time and finish what we had started. I just had to get him out of system._

_I went back to the lake that night, just after the sun had gone down. I sat down on a rock near the edge and waited for him to show. I waited and waited until eventually he showed up just like I hoped he would._

_"You're here," he said shocked._

_"I don't know why," I admitted._

_"I'm glad you came," he said walking over to me. He sat down next to me._

_"Kendall this isn't going to work," I said, "you're a wolf and I'm a vampire," I said._

_"Can we just forget that for right now," He asked, "I mean last night when we kissed I just forgot all of that. I forget we were supposed to hate one another," he said._

_"Me too," I admitted. We sat there in silence for awhile. "How's you're arm?" I asked remembering I had injured him._

_"It's better," he said holding it out. I saw the small scar I had created._

_"Sorry," I said looking away from him._

_"Look Logan, I don't know what all these new feelings are, but I don't want to hurt you," Kendall said moving closer to me._

_"I know," I said, "I don't want to hurt you either," I said placing my hand over his on the rock beneath us. Kendall looked down at our hands a small smile on his lips. I moved my other hand to his cheek. Kendall looked at me, our eyes locked. I leaned in and sealed our lips together in a kiss. Kendall sighed into the kiss. This kiss was different from last night's kiss. This one wasn't hurried, but slow and passionate. It expressed what we couldn't say with words. I shifted on the rock and slipped. I fell into the water pulling Kendall with me._

_We both broke the surface and looked at one another before we burst out laughing. Kendall pulled me close and kissed me again. I let him. This was nice. I never wanted this to end. I could never get enough of him. I tangled my fingers into Kendall's hair and pulled him back._

_"Let's get out of the water," I suggested. Kendall nodded and pulled me out of the water. We were dripping wet. We both fell to the ground a few feet away from the shore._

_"I am so sorry I am such a klutz," I said laughing again._

_"It's ok," Kendall said laughing as well. I scooted closer to him and melded to his side._

_"I don't know what I want to happen, but I know I can't not see you," I said softly._

_"I know," Kendall said, "today was hell. The more I thought about you the more I got excited," he said. I smiled and looked up at Kendall. I really didn't want whatever this was to end. I liked this feeling and I planned on keeping it._

"Logie," Kendall said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Kendall who was looking at me. I walked over to Kendall who had been talking to Buddha Bob.

"I don't know what he's talking about, but I hope they can work this out," I said to Kendall.

"Me too," Kendall said, "we don't need them hating one another if we're going to be traveling together," he said.

"Buddha Bob I have a question," I said.

"What?" Buddha Bob asked.

"I turned Dak into a vampire, wouldn't that mean he has my blood in him?" I asked. I knew he did and I hope he would be able to figure out if I was half wolf or not.

"Maybe," Buddha Bob said.

"What would that make Dak, if I am a hybrid? Would he be one too?" I asked. Buddha Bob seemed to ponder that. I knew this was a long shot, but maybe this could get me that answers I needed.

"Well he might be a hybrid too if you are, we'll have to take some of his blood," Buddha Bob said finally.

"I'll talk to him," I said. I looked at Kendall who was standing beside me. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're going to have to stay for a few more days," Buddha Bob said.

"We can spare a few more days," Kendall said nodding his head. I knew he wanted to know just as bad as I did. I walked down the hall to Dak and Carlos' room. I knocked on the door. I heard movement and the door opened to reveal Dak.

"Hey, Logan," Dak said.

"I need to talk to you," I said, "Buddha Bob might be able to figure out from you're blood what I am," I said.

"I don't know if I wanna know," Dak said.

"Dak please," I said.

"Fine," Dak said, "but only because you're my brother," he said. I smiled and threw my arms around Dak.

"Hands off he's mine," Carlos said from within the room. I let go of Dak and looked at him.

"You worked things out then?" I asked.

"I think so," Dak said looking over his shoulder at Carlos.

"We'll be staying a few more nights until we figure all of this out, so tell James and Katie when you see them," I said as I walked back down the hall. I walked out to the front room where Kendall and Buddha Bob were talking once again. "We'll start tomorrow with figuring things out," I said. Buddha Bob nodded and left the room. Kendall walked over to me and placed his hand on my arm. My heart started to beat faster.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked.

"I am only sure of two things right now," I said looking at his hand on my arm. "One I want to know what I am," I said.

"And two?" Kendall asked.

"I want you to fuck me," I said looking up at him.


	8. Chapter 8: Learning to Love Again

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _Fabian00, Rhett9, HatersHateRushersElevate, and Princesa3000 _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Dak's POV. Wow this is my third story I've updated today. I am on fire. **

**Chapter 8: Learning to Love Again**

I sighed as Logan walked away and turned to Carlos who was standing in the middle of the room.

"What did Logan mean Buddha Bob might be able to figure out what he is through you're blood?" Carlos asked.

"Logan is the one who changed me," I said. Carlos nodded his head. "I don't know what that make me then, I might be a hybrid too," I said.

"I don't care," Carlos said. I smiled at him. He was amazing.

"Come on let's get some sleep," I said walking over to him, "you can share the bed with me," he said.

"Dak I told you," he began.

"I know what you said, but we're gonna be staying a few more nights," I said.

"What are we?" Carlos asked. I sighed and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry if I seem hesitant, but I've been in love before and got my heart broken," I said as I sat down. I had never told anyone about this but Logan. He was the only one who knew. If Carlos and I were going to try being together he deserved to know.

"Dak, you can tell me anything," Carlos said.

"Ok, but promise not to interrupt," I said. Carlos nodded his head and I sighed and took a deep breath. It had been so long since I had ever felt anything for anyone. I let one bad experience ruin things for me. "There was this guy," I said, "his name was Jett Stetson," I said looking away from Carlos.

"Hey, it's ok," Carlos said. I looked at him and smiled softly at him. Carlos walked over to me and sat down next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt soothed. There was just something about Carlos.

"He was a human," I said.

_I nervously walked along the road into town. Logan had told me I should go for it. I Had also told the guy I'd see him again. I had a promise to keep to him. I didn't even know his name yet. I stopped when I heard movement behind me. I inhaled and caught Logan's scent._

_"What do you want Logan?" I asked._

_"Damn I was trying to be sneaky," Logan said as he walk up beside me._

_"I just wanted to see this guy you were talking about?" Logan said._

_"He's probably nothing like you're dog," I said playfully. Logan had told me about Kendall a week ago. I had finally decided to try and find that guys again. I heard there was a party in town and now was my chance to see him again._

_"You're probably right, but if he caught you're eye then he must be interesting," Logan said as he walked beside me._

_"I swear to god Logan if you scare him off with the over protective bog brother act I will kill you," I said annoyed._

_"Hey it's not my fault the girl scared easily," Logan said shrugging._

_"Promise you'll leave him alone," I said._

_"Fine I promise," Logan said rolling his eyes. I laughed and shoved him. Logan shoved me back and we walked into town together. "so where are we going?" Logan asked._

_"There's a warehouse party across town, if he's not there then maybe we can feed," I said._

_"You can," Logan said shaking his head._

_"Come on you can't honestly say you're never gonna hunt another human because you're dog asked you to," I said._

_"Look Dak I know you don't like that I'm dating Kendall but can you please not refer to him as a dog," Logan asked._

_"Fine, sorry," I said, "but you've given up on human blood all together because of him?" I asked._

_"Yes," Logan said, "It's one of the thing I am giving up for him," he said._

_"Wow you must really love him," I said as we approached the warehouse. "Come on," I said grabbing Logan's hand and running up to the door. I pushed it open and we walked inside. Logan and I started to walk around. Logan was just following me and I was looking for that guy._

_"Hey Dak," Logan said getting my attention, "I'm just gonna mingle and let you find him," he said. I nodded and Logan and I parted ways. I went searching for my mystery man. He had to be around here. This was the day we had planned to meet up again._

_I was walking through the crowd when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped shocked. "I thought you'd chicken out," a voice said in my ear. I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw him. The man of my dreams as of late._

_"Hi," I said smiling._

_"You know I don't think you told me you're name," he said._

_"Well you didn't tell me yours," I said, "I'm Dak by the way," I added._

_"Jett," he said as he pulled me closer. "I thought you weren't going to come back," he said._

_"I thought I wasn't going to be able to find you," I admitted my cheeks tinting pink._

_"I thought I saw you with someone earlier," Jett said looking at me his arms crossed._

_"Not that we're together or anything, but that was my brother Logan," I said laughing. Jett smiled and grabbed my hand._

_"Wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded my head. We started to dance and just have fun. Before I knew what was going on I was pressed up against a wall with Jett attacking my neck with harsh nip and sucks. I gasped and panted. This was moving really fast._

_"Jett," I said pushing him off me, "look I like you but isn't this moving a little fast?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry Dak, I am just nervous," he said._

_"It's ok I am too, but can we just slow down?" I asked. Jett looked at me before nodding his head. I smiled and by the end of the night we had agreed to meet again. This time during the day. I was so glad I had fed the other night. I would be good in the sun for awhile._

"So, he was you're first love?" Carlos asked. I nodded my head and looked down at the floor. I had never told anyone about Jett. Logan was the only one who knew about him.

"Yeah, he was," I said, "he was so great at first and he had no idea I was a vampire," I said lifting my gaze to Carlos.

"So what happened?" Carlos asked.

"He only wanted one thing," I said looking at the floor.

_I sighed as I walked into town. It was almost night fall and Jett and I were meeting up to go to a party. I had started to notice that Jett was changing. We had finally had sex a few weeks ago, and ever since then Jett had started to grow distant. I saw Jett waiting for me outside a café like usual. He spotted me and waved me over._

_"Hey Jett," I said leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. He turned his head and gave me his cheek. I was used to that by now. We had been dating for three months and as they went on we got less and less showy with our displays of affection._

_"You ready to go?" Jett asked standing up. I nodded and he stood up. We walked together to the party which was at someone's house. I was eyeing the sun. I hadn't fed in a while and I was starting to get a little sensitive to the sunlight. I would have to hunt after this party if I had time._

_"Jett, who's throwing the party?" I asked._

_"Just this guy I know," Jett said. I nodded my head and followed him down the street. I knew better than to question him._

_We arrived at the party and got separated. I didn't expect anything more from Jett. He had other friends he wanted to see. It was what we had been doing a lot. I eventually ended up roaming around the house and made my way out to the back yard where people were scattered about. I stopped when I saw two people sitting on a wall making out. One of the people was Jett. I gasped and dropped my drink._

_"Jett," I said slowly. Jett pulled away from the guy he was kissing and looked at me. He didn't seem sorry or scared that he had been caught._

_"Hey, Dak I've been meaning to talk to you," he said. I looked at him he was still holding this other guy. I didn't know what to do. I shook my head and ran from him and from the house. I had given him everything and he didn't care. I was almost ready to tell him the truth about me. I was gonna make him immortal and I wanted to spend my life with him. I ran all the way back to the compound and into my room. Logan was there reading. He looked over at me._

_"Dak," he said slowly. He then saw my tears and set his book aside. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Jett," I said._

_"What did he do?" Logan asked his anger clearly showing._

_"He-he was kissing some other guy and then he said he had been meaning to talk to me," I sobbed. Logan moved so he was sitting beside me. He pulled me into a hug. "I loved him Logan, and he just didn't care," he said._

_"Heartbreak sucks," Logan said, "I know, I've been through it," he said._

_"With who?" I asked shocked._

_"It was before I met you," he said shaking his head, "but just because this didn't work out doesn't mean there isn't anyone else," he said._

_"No," I said, "I thought he was the one and I let myself fall for him he just ripped my heart to pieces. I don't ever wanna fell this again," I said firmly._

_"Dak, no there is someone out there for you," Logan said as he rubbed my back. "if you want I can go cuss out Jett and scare him," he offered._

_"No, that won't be necessary," I said shaking my head. Logan was a great brother. He had taken me in and treated me like family when I had no one._

"Oh Dak," Carlos said. He pulled me into a hug and I let him. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"He no longer cared about me and he started to sleep with other people and things just got so out of control," I said.

"Dak I would never do that to you," Carlos said as he let go of me, "I would never hurt you," he said as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded my head. I knew Carlos wasn't Jett, but I had let myself fall for Jett so easily. I had fallen in love so easily and let myself get burned. "How long ago was that?" Carlos asked.

"Nine to ten years ago," I said, "it was about the time Kendall and Logan got together."

"Wow they've been together for ten years?" Carlos asked, "I've only known for seven," he said amazed. I nodded. Kendall and Logan had been really secretive in the beginning. Kendall didn't even know about me until about a week ago.

"Dak, I will never treat you that way," Carlos said.

"I wanna believe you," I said slowly.

"Then just believe me," Carlos said placing a hand on my cheek.

"I am willing to give this a try Carlos," I said leaning into his touch. "you just have to be patient with me," I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Over Thinking

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _Rhett9, slyarbadass, INeverLostMyMindISoldItOnEbay, Fabian00, andHatersHateRushersElevate, _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**Chapter 9: Over Thinking**

I awoke the next morning with Kendall's arms around me. I smiled and rolled over in his embrace. He was looking at me smiling. I could never get over how perfect he always looked. No matter what he did he always looked perfect. There was just something about him. I love him more with each passing day.

"Morning," I said grinning.

"Morning Logie," Kendall said. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt a jolt run through my body. I grabbed his face and pulled him closer. I needed him right now. Kendall didn't seem to mind at all. He moved so he was straddling me and I felt his erection poking me. I moaned at the feeling.

"Someone's eager," I said looking down at him.

"Only for you," Kendall said, "this is what you do to me," he said as he rolled his hips down into mine. I moaned and felt my cock twitch. Kendall reached down and grabbed my cock. I moaned and bucked my hips up into his hand.

Kendall continued to work me to full hardness. I moaned and writhed the whole time. Kendall's hands were amazing, but his month was even better. Then as if he read my mind Kendall leaned down and took my cock in his mouth. I moaned louder and threaded my fingers through his hair. I grabbed his hair and forced him to deep throat my cock. I knew Kendall didn't mind when I got a little rough. Hell, he loved it when I got rough. It made things hotter. Kendall swirled his tongue around my cock and I moaned and arched my back. I felt myself coming closer to my release. Kendall seemed to sense it too. He started bobbing his head faster. I moaned his name as I released in his mouth. Kendall milked me for all my worth. I gasped and panted as he slowly moved back up my body.

"That was amazing," I gasped and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I know," Kendall said. He moved his lips to my neck and started to suck. I moaned and gasped when he placed his lips over the mark on my neck. My senses were heightened and every touch was amazing. I felt myself get hard again. I knew Kendall felt it too. Every touch was electrified and felt amazing. I would never get tired of Kendall touching me, whether it be to prepare me or just hold me. Everything Kendall did was amazing. I loved his touches. I gasped as I felt two lubed fingers pressed into me without warning. I moaned and arched my back as he pumped his fingers in and out.

"Kendall," I whined, "I need you now," I said. I didn't care who whiny or needed I sounded I need him inside me. I need him just to feel complete right now. Kendall grinned and pulled his fingers out and I felt his cock at my entrance.

"How bad do you need me?" Kendall asked huskily as he teasingly pressed his cock into me and quickly pulled out. I whined.

"I need you so bad," I said wrapping my legs around his waist. Kendall leaned down and captured my lips in a heated lip lock. He then pushed into me. I moaned into his mouth. I just felt complete. I arched my back breaking the kiss. "Fuck me Kendall," I moaned.

"Gladly," Kendall said. He started thrusting in and out. I moaned loud and thrust my hips to meet his. Kendall pressed his lips to the mark on my neck again. Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire. Every touch was different and every thrust felt amazing. I felt him grab my cock and start to stroke me. I moaned and couldn't take it anymore. I came for the second time that morning. Kendall followed after quickly. Kendall fall on top of me panting and gasping for breath.

Kendall rolled off me and laid down beside me. I molded to his side and let my breathing return to normal. I looked up at Kendall, he was looking down at me.

"I think we should get up," I said sitting up. Kendall nodded and we cleaned up and got dressed. I was just fixing my clothes when there was a knock at the door. I answered it and saw Dak standing there.

"Carlos and I were talking to Buddha Bob and if you want to do this he needs some of you're blood," Dak said.

"Kendall and I were about to go talk to him actually," I said looking over at Kendall who was almost ready. "So, what happened last night did you work things out?" I asked. I wanted to know if he was going to give Carlos a chance. I think they would make a great couple.

"Yeah, I told him about Jett, and that he was going to have to be patient with me," Dak said, "I don't want that to happen again," he said.

"Dak, I know Carlos and he is nothing like Jett," I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Dak said smiling.

"Dak, Buddha Bob wants to know what's taking so long?" Carlos asked as he walked down the hall.

"Kendall is slow in the morning," I said looking over my shoulder as Kendall looked up at me.

"I am only slow because I grabbed you're jeans and not mine," he said as he finished with his fly. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go," he said. Kendall and I followed Dak and Carlos down the hall.

"Wait," I said, "do Katie and James know we're staying a few more days?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told them this morning," Carlos said, "They are in their room sleeping right now though," he said.

We walked out to the front room where Buddha Bob was waiting for me. He gestured for me to follow him. Kendall and I followed him back to a room with a bed in the center and I sat down as he got a needle out. I flinched. I hated needles. I don't know why, but I just hated them. It was an irrational fear of mine. Dak thought it was funny, just like I thought his fear of heights was. Buddha Bob took some of my blood and that was it. He would need a day to analyze it. Kendall and I walked back out to the small living room. Dak and Carlos were waiting for us.

"He needs a day to analyze things," I said. Dak nodded his head.

"Kendall, could I talk to you about something?" Carlos asked pointing to the front door that led outside. It was day time so Dak and I had to stay inside.

"Go ahead," I said to Kendall, "I need to talk to Dak," I said looking over at him. Kendall and Carlos left and Dak and I made our way back to mine and Kendall's room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dak asked.

"You," I said, "are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you hurting Carlos, he may seem tough, but he's still just a kid a heart," I said.

"What do you mean?" Dak asked slowly.

"I don't know much about how he became a wolf, but he's still young," I said, "Kendall told me he that Carlos was a human before he became a wolf, like you were human once," I said.

"I'll ask him about that, but I am gonna take things slow," Dak said, "I am not gonna let what happened with Jett happen to me ever again. Carlos understands that and he said he'd let me work things out," he said. I knew Dak had really been hurt by Jett. He had made a vow to never love again. I was glad that he had talked it over with Carlos and they were gonna give things a try. I just hope Dak can trust him enough to give him his heart. Dak liked to over think things and not see what was right in front of him like me. I had almost lost Kendall once because I over thought things.

"I know you Dak," I said looking at him, "you over think things, just don't hurt Carlos," I said.

"I won't," he said, "and I am not the only one who over thinks thing. I learned that habit from you," he said pointing at me. I hung my head. I had that one coming. Dak was right though. I did tend to over think thing just like him. We were both guilty of using our brain more than we should. It was something I had taught him.

"Well, do as I say not as I do," I said sticking my tongue out at Dak.

"You sound like a parent chastising their kid," Dak said.

"Ha ha," I said, "technically I am more than old enough to be you're father," I said.

"Well you did kind of rebirth me," Dak said.

"Well, you would've died if I hadn't saved you," I said.

"I honestly don't remember much of my life as a human," Dak said. Dak wasn't that old of a vampire, but he wasn't a young one either. I knew he was older than Carlos that was for sure.

"You're life before isn't important," I said to him. "You're a vampire now so don't worry about it," I said.

Dak and I continued to just talk and laugh until Kendall and Carlos returned. They joined us in talking. We spent the day just talking and laughing at nothing. It was like were a bunch of normal teenagers. Hell if anyone looked at us they would see nothing unusual about us.

"Where are James and Katie?" Kendall asked after night had fallen. Then as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Kendall stood up and answered it. Katie was standing there.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you," Katie said.

"Uh, ok," Kendall said. He looked over his shoulder at us. "I'll be back," he said. We nodded and waved him off. He left with Katie. I turned my attention to Dak and Carlos. They were sitting side by side on the floor. I had noticed the small things they did today. They just seemed to be needed to touch one another. I had never seen Dak act this way, not even with Jett.

"So, Logan I have a question?" Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know you loved Kendall?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it was right after we met and I realized I didn't hate his scent at all, like it did with other wolves," I said honestly, "I mean I don't know how to describe his scent and it just kind of drives me nuts," I said blushing. I had never told anyone that before.

"So you hate other wolves scents?" Carlos asked eyeing me playfully.

"Yes and no," I said, "I had to get used to you and James and now Katie, but with Kendall I never hated it," I said. A sharp pain shot down my spine. I sat up a little straighter and Carlos and Dak both noticed.

"You ok?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said shaking it off. It was nothing. I was fine. We continued talking. Carlos got restless and started to walk about the room. He stopped by the window and looked out.

"Huh, it's the full moon," he said.

"You wanna go out don't you?" I asked knowing what the full moon met to the wolves. It was the one time a month they were able to gather their strength.

"Kind of," Carlos said.

"Is this a wolf thing?" Dak asked.

"Yes," Carlos said, "the full moon is the one time wolves get to go soak up the moon light and gather our strength for the month, it's fuel our powers," Carlos said to Dak.

"If you want to go, then go," Dak said.

"I don't want to leave you," Carlos said.

"Go with him," I said to Dak, "it's fun Kendall and I go to the lake all the time and just sit there," I said. I remembered the first time Kendall had told me about the importance of the moon to wolves. Kendall got really playful during the full moon and the first time was fun. We spent most of the night just goofing off and playing.

Suddenly the pain I felt before was back. I gasped at the intensity of the pain and grabbed my back.

"What's wrong?" Dak asked looking over at me concerned.

"I-" I stopped as my head suddenly felt like it was being bashed in. I cried out in pain and fell out of my chair to the floor. Suddenly my whole body hurt. The pain was unbearable. My head felt like it was going to split in two. I couldn't really hear what was going on around. Dak and Carlos were standing over me trying to talk to me. "It hur-hurts," I gasped out.

"Dak," I heard Carlos said, "get Kendall," he said and then Dak was gone. My vision was going blurry and I couldn't make out much of the room. I could feel my body convulsing. All I knew was that I was in pain and I wanted it to stop, but it wasn't. It hurt a lot.


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

**Ok so I'd like to thank,** _sylarbadass, __Rhett9, AmeeraMaslow, and Fabian00 _**For all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Kendall's POV. **

**Chapter 10: Changes**

I followed Katie back to her room. I didn't know what he wanted to tell me. She seemed a little hesitant about something. I walked into her and James' room and James was sitting on the bed. I could sense the uneasiness rolling off them both in waves. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"What's going on?" I asked them looking from Katie to James.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this," Katie said.

"Yeah, you just have to know we did not plan this at all," James said quickly.

"Kendall, I know the timing sucks, but things happen," Katie started. I looked at her weird. What was she trying to tell me. I had no idea. They were stalling and I was getting a little annoyed with it. I just wanted them to get to the point so I could get back to Logan. It's not that I hated them, I just really wanted to be with Logan. I don't know why, but these last few days I've really hated being apart from him.

"Will you please just tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Katie's pregnant," James said getting straight to the point. I froze and looked at my little sister. I knew she was old enough for this, but it was still a shock. They had been together for a long time. I knew they had wanted this for so long, but Katie was right the timing sucked. We were in the middle of running for our lives and this would complicate things for sure. I knew they wanted to have a kid though. They had been so close once before, but a run in with a vampire ended that. I was glad Logan and Katie held no ill will toward Logan and Dak.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, we talked with Buddha Bob and he tested my blood," Katie said.

"This is just great," I said, "guys this is not what we need right now. I mean we can't stay here forever," I said looking at them.

"We know that Kendall," Katie said walking over to me. "but I'm not that far along," she said.

"Well as soon as we find out what Logan is we're leaving and we'll have to be extremely careful," I said as I started pacing back and forth. This was going to make things harder for sure. I didn't know what to think right now.

"Kendall, I am sorry, but you have got to understand we did not plan this," James said standing up. I nodded my head. I knew they had given up on planning on getting pregnant a long time ago. They planned on just letting it happen when it happened. I hated their timing.

The door opened and Dak stood in the door. We all turned to look at him. He looked scared and worried at the same time. Before I could question him he spoke.

"Kendall something's wrong with Logan you have to come quick," he said. Again before I could ask him what was wrong he left. I ran out of the room with Katie and James behind me. I ran into mine and Logan's room. Logan was on the floor. He was convulsing and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He was whining and whimpering in pain. He looked so vulnerable and fragile.

"Someone go get Buddha Bob," I yelled as I fell to my knees in front of Logan. James and Katie ran from the room. Dak and Carlos stood off to the side not sure what to do. "Logie," I said placing a hand on his arm. He stopped moving at once. His skin felt hot to the touch. That was unusual for Logan. He was always cold to me, being undead and all. I didn't know why he would be burning up suddenly. Then only time he got even the slightest bit warm was after he fed. He hadn't eaten in a few days, so that was out of the question.

"Ken," he moaned in pain. "It hurts," he said through gritted teeth.

"Shh, it's ok I'm here," I said. I ran my hand through his hair. I had no idea what was wrong with him. I had never seen him in so much pain. I had never seen him in pain ever actually. This was completely new for me. I pulled Logan up so his head was buried in my neck and held him there. I didn't know what to do. Logan just laid there whimpering in pain. I hated this. I felt so helpless. I hated not being able to help him. I was supposed to be able to help him. He was my mate now, and I had to take care of him. I couldn't right now though. I really hated being so helpless. Buddha Bob arrived several minutes later with James and Katie behind him.

"What's wrong?" Buddha Bob asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "All I know is that he is in pain," I said looking down at Logan. He was whimpering and panting hard.

"Let me see him," Buddha Bob said. I laid Logan back down and moved to the side and Logan cried out.

"No," he said reaching out for me. I grabbed his hand and that seemed to calm him down a bit. Buddha Bob looked into Logan's eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was quick. He was in pain, but apparently I soothed him. I think it was bearable for him when we were touching. It had to be our bond that did that. Buddha Bob looked at me.

"I don't know what to say," Buddha Bob said, "I can't find anything wrong with him," he said looking at me. He stood up and looked down at Logan confused. I moved so I was leaning over Logan.

"Kendall," he whimpered. Then I saw it. His fangs had changed. They weren't like how they normally looked. They were shorter and looked more…canine. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Carlos asked noticing my look.

"Dak, how do vampires age?" I asked. I had no idea how vampire aged. Logan and I had never talked about it. We had never told each other our real ages either. Age wasn't important to us. We were immortal and would be together forever. Age was but a number.

"Um, I think our bodies age one human year every fifty years after the age of ten," Dak said, "that's purebreds," he added quickly. Dak wasn't a purebred like Logan was supposed to be. Dak had been human at one point. Logan had never been human. Logan wasn't a purebred though. He was half wolf and half vampire. He was the first of his kind.

"How old is Logan?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Dak said slowly, "I've been a vampire for almost two hundred years," he said. I nodded my head. I knew Logan had changed Dak. He had told me the other night after Dak had joined us.

"Kendall what are you thinking," James asked. I looked up at James and we locked eyes for a moment.

"I think he's going through his first transformation," I said calmly. It made sense. I remember the first time I went through it. It was painful. It hurt because our bones were changing to become that of an animal for the first time.

Transformation happened to a wolf when they turned eighteen. Wolves aged like normal humans for the first eighteen years of our lives and then our aging slowed down a lot until we stopped. We transformed on the first full moon after we turned eighteen. Logan was more than eighteen, but his body wasn't. He had the body of an eighteen year old. That had to be why he was changing.

"It's the full moon," Carlos said pointing to the window.

"The first time is always the worst," I said looking up. I looked down at Logan who was so out of it. I was sure he wasn't hearing any of this.

"If that's true then there's nothing we can do for him," Carlos said. I looked up and saw Dak holding his head.

"Dak are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said straightening up. I looked at him for a moment. If Logan was a hybrid then what did that make Dak. If it was the full moon and Logan was transforming shouldn't Dak be changing too?

"Come on let's give Kendall and Logan some privacy," James said getting the others attention. They all nodded and started from the room. I looked up at Carlos and we locked eyes for a moment. I wanted him to keep an eye on Dak. Logan was changing, so that meant Dak might change as well. Carlos nodded his head and they all left. I picked Logan up and carried him over to the bed.

"Logan," I said softly.

"It hurts," Logan said.

"I know babe," I said as I pressed my lips to his forehead. He was burning up. That was good it meant it was gonna be over soon. I heard a thud and cry of pain in the hallway followed by Carlos yelling Dak's name. My suspicions had been right. "It'll be over soon, Logie," I said turning my attention to my mate. I don't know how long we sat there, but it had to be awhile. I could hear Dak across the hall.

"I can't take it," Logan ground out after some time.

"Logan, it's you're first time and it's gonna hurt, but after this it won't I promise," I said to him.

"It better not hurt anymore after this," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"It won't," I said. I knew he was trying to distract himself from the pain by talking to me. I was glad to distract him.

"I'm a wolf then?" Logan asked opening his eyes to look at me.

"Only half," I said smiling at him.

Then it happened he started to change. I let go of him and stepped back. I watched as Logan turned into a wolf. He had brown fur and was small. He was whimpering in pain and then he stopped and opened his eyes to reveal his big brown eyes. His fur was short like that of a normal dog. He almost didn't look like a wolf, but then again I guess that was because he was part vampire. He was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. I smiled at him.

"Hey Logie," I said. He managed to sit up. "Come on you're weak you need to soak up the moonlight before the sun comes up. Oh, and you won't be able to change back to you're human form until the sun comes up," I said. Logan jumped down from the bed and walked over to me. I knelt down. "I'll transform once we're outside," I said scratching behind his ear. "I am gonna go see how Dak's doing," I said. Logan walked to the door ahead of me. I opened the door and Logan ran over to Dak and Carlos' bedroom door. I knocked.

"Come in," Carlos called. I opened the door and Logan walked in a ahead of me.

"Hey, how's Dak?" I asked looking at him. Dak was laying on the bed whimpering.

"I've been better," Dak said.

"It'll be over soon," I said. Logan ran over to the bed and licked Dak's hand. Dak looked down at Logan. "I just wanted to see how things were going and to let you know that once he does turn you should take him out to get some moon light," I said to Carlos. Carlos nodded.

"Come on Logie let's go," I said. Logan ran past me out of the room. I laughed and followed Logan down the hall to the main room. Katie and James were there with Buddha Bob.

"Logan," James said shocked. Logan barked softly. I smiled and looked down at him.

"I'm taking him out to get some moon light and I suggest you two do too the moon's only gonna last a few days and we're going to need all the energy we can get," I said. They nodded and Logan and I left the house. I transformed into my wolf form and walked over to Logan.

'Logie,' I said telepathically. Logan turned to me and his eyes lit up. We had a full bond now. I was so excited.

'Ken,' he replied.

'How are you feeling?' I asked as I started into the woods. Logan followed me.

'Better,' he said.

'Good, now come on,' I said and I took off running. Logan followed after me. He kept up easily. Logan then tackled me and nipped at my ear. We started to play with one another. We would pounce on one another and playfully nip at each other. I transformed back into my human form and called a truce.

"Look where we are," I said pointing to the small clearing ahead. Logan walked to the clearing and saw the lake where we had met. I hadn't even realized this is where we were heading until we got here. "Come on," I said. I led him over to some rocks that were in direct moon light. I sat down and Logan laid down next to me and put his head in my lap. "This is nice," I said looking down at Logan who had his eyes closed. I reached up and scratched behind his ear again. Logan sighed and leaned into my touch.

I heard a howl I recognized. It was Carlos. I looked to the sky and noticed it was getting light out.

"Logie we have to go," I said. Logan hadn't eaten in days. The sun would burn him easily if I didn't get him back to Buddha Bob's. Logan lifted his head and looked at me confused. "It's almost sun rise," I said before turning into my wolf form. We both started running back to the house. It was quicker than when we left because we didn't stop to play. We reached the house and I transformed back into my human form and opened the door for Logan. He ran inside and we stopped when we saw Carlos sitting on the couch with Dak next to him. Dak looked much like Logan, only his fur was lighter than Logan's.

"Did he get out?" I asked.

"Yeah, we stayed close by," Carlos said, "Katie and James are still out," he said. I nodded my head and walked over to a chair and sat down. Logan walked over to me and curled up next to my feet.

"Wow Logie, you'd never know this was you're first time being a wolf," I said looking down at him. Logan growled and nipped at my leg. "Ow, that was a compliment," I said.

'How?' he asked looking up at me. He sat up and rested his head in my lap.

"It means, it will be easier to hide you and Dak in wolf territory," I said. I looked over to Carlos. "Have you talked to Buddha Bob since I left?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said something about Logan's parents, he can tell you which was a wolf and which was a vampire," Carlos said. Logan lifted his head and looked over at Carlos.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me, he wanted to tell Logan," Carlos said.

"We'll ask him later," I said looking down at Logan. Logan nodded and laid down again. He rested his head on his paws. "Come on Logie let's go lay down," I said. Logan stood up and followed me to our room. Logan jumped up onto the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I got on the bed and transformed into my wolf form and laid down on my side. Logan curled up next to me and we fell asleep together.


	11. Chapter 11: Theory

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ AmeeraMaslow, __Rhett9, Fabian00, HatersHateRushersElevate, INeverLostMyMindISoldItOnEbay, sylarbadass, and Xbigtimerusherx _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**Chapter 11: Theory**

I woke up next to Kendall. I sat up and realized I was no longer a wolf. I then looked to the window and noticed it was night out. I looked over at Kendall, who was still in his wolf form, was still sleeping. I knew Kendall's sleeping patterns got messed up when the full moon was out. I reached over and stroked behind his ear. Kendall opened his eyes and looked at me. He transformed.

"Hey, Logie," he said as he sat up. He stretched and looked over at me.

"Hey Ken," I said leaning in and pecking him on the lips. "last night seems so surreal," I said.

"It happened," Kendall said smiling at me.

"That was so painful," I said shaking my head.

"It's a right of passage for wolves," Kendall said smiling at me. "I hated it too, don't worry," he added. He leaned over and gave me another peck on the lips. A peck, turned into a few, and a few turned into full on kissing. I pushed Kendall away though.

"We need to go talk to Buddha Bob," I said before things could get too heated. I was starting to get some control back. That was good, maybe I wasn't in heat anymore. I hoped I wasn't. I love Kendall and the sex is amazing, but we have others things to worry about. I pushed myself up and walked over to my bag and changed. Kendall had bought me some clothes from a near by town the other day. Kendall did the same. Once we were dressed we went in search of Buddha Bob. We found him in in his room.

"Logan, I was about to come talk to you," Buddha Bob said.

"Carlos said you could tell which of my parents were which," I said. Buddha Bob nodded and led me and Kendall down the hall to the living room. Kendall and I sat down on the couch and Buddha Bob pulled a chair up in front of us.

"Well, I looked at you're DNA structure and just from the way it is I think I may know which parent was a wolf," Buddha Bob said. "I think you're father was a wolf," he said. I nodded my head. That made sense. Maybe my mom didn't even know who my father was, and if she did she lied.

"So, can you explained why he only just transformed now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, if I am correct werewolves transform first after they turn eighteen and I am way older than eighteen," I said looking at Buddha Bob.

"I can explain that one, I think," Buddha Bob said. "I think because you're mother was a vampire that part of you was dominate. I think that's why it took so long, that and you're body ages different than normal wolves," he said.

"I've had the body of an eighteen year old for quite some time now," I said.

"I know, and I think what really caused the transformation to happen was you and Kendall mating," Buddha Bob said, "his wolf venom interacted yours and awake your inner wolf," he said.

"So, why did Dak transform?" I asked.

"You're blood is in him and I am guessing him and Carlos are together?" Buddha Bob said.

"Yes, but they haven't mated like Kendall and I," I said.

"You don't need to mate to pass venom to one another," Buddha Bob said. I nodded my head and looked to the window. The moon was still full and would last a few more days. Kendall and I and the others needed to get as much moon light as possible.

"What about others I changed?" I asked. I knew there was only one other person I changed. I wanted to know if they would be affected by this as well.

"Well, this is all just theory, who ever else you change may have transformed by now too," Buddha Bob said.

"Well there's only one other I changed," I said, "will she change too?" I asked.

"Maybe," Buddha Bob said.

"Female wolves don't change until the second night of the full moon," Kendall said. I nodded and thought about her. I hope she hadn't changed in front of everyone, if she had changed. I had to go back and warn her.

"You two should go and soak up the moon light while you can, we can talk when the sun comes up," Buddha Bob said interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok," I said. Kendall and I stood up and headed outside. I looked over at Kendall as he transformed into his wolf form. I smiled and did the same. I now understood why Kendall loved the full moon. Just being in the moonlight excited me. It gave me more energy and made me a little more playful. 'Kendall, let's stay close tonight,' I said.

'Let's hunt then come back,' he said. I nodded. I hadn't eaten in days and I needed to eat if we were gonna start traveling again. We would need to move through the day. I didn't know how much changed about me, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Kendall and I caught the scent of some deer and caught a few. I still didn't like flesh so I transformed which got me a weird look from Kendall.

"What?" I asked looking down at him.

'Come on be a wolf a eat it,' he said looking in in the eyes.

"No," I said out loud. "I still don't like flesh. It's the way I was raised," I said and with that I sunk my fangs into the deer and sucked it dry. I dropped it to the ground and wiped my chin. Kendall rolled his eyes and moved onto the other deer and ate it.

'You good or do you want more?' he asked looking up at me.

'I'm good,' I said and I transformed back to my wolf form. 'let's get closer to the house,' I said. We were walking back to Buddha Bob's when a familiar scent hit my nose. It was Dak and Carlos. I looked over at Kendall and he nodded his head. We soon found the two in a meadow playing. They stopped and turned to us. Carlos ran at Kendall and knocked him over and they started playing. I walked over to Dak. We both transformed and watched our mates play fight.

"You guys are here too?" I heard James ask from behind me. Dak and I turned around to see him and Katie standing behind us.

"Yeah, this is the perfect place to soak up the moon light," I said. Suddenly Kendall and Carlos ran past me and jumped on James. James yelped as he fell to the ground. Katie, Dak, and I all laughed as he pushed them off with a growl.

"You guys are dead," he said as they ran off into the field. He transformed and ran after them.

"Are they always like this?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Katie and I said together.

"I guess I still have to get used to being a wolf," Dak said.

"I know, me too," I said, "though it's probably easier for me since I know more," I said looking over at Dak. He had no idea what he was in for. I had some of an idea. I had spent most of the last ten years learning all I could about wolves from Kendall, James, and Carlos. Dak was still new to all of this. He had only just joined us about a week ago and only started dating Carlos a few nights ago. Dak still had a lot to learn about wolves. I knew Carlos would teach him like Kendall taught me, and I would help him too.

"So, you and Carlos," Katie said to Dak. Dak blushed and nodded his head.

"He's the baby of our group and if you hurt him I will not hesitate to hurt you," Katie threatened.

"Well, don't worry I won't hurt him," Dak said looking over at Carlos. I could see the love in his eyes. It was different from the look he gave Jett by far. There was more feelings there. I knew this was gonna be different from Jett. The three of us found a nice spot to sit and chat.

"Katie," I said, "I know wolves like to be in wolf form during the full moon why aren't you?" I asked.

"If I do I'll start to play with the guys and that's not what I need right now," Katie said, "I'm pregnant," she said looking away from me and Dak.

"You are?" I asked. I hadn't known her that long but that was good news wasn't it. Why did she look so sad.

"Yeah, and I'm happy I really am, but I don't want a repeat of last time to happen," Katie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was about three months along and James and I were out one night and I was attacked my a vampire," Katie said, "she killed my pups and I just don't want that to happen again. I swore I would kill all vampires and then I James told me about you that day we met and I couldn't hate you," she said looking at me.

"Well, you're Kendall's sister and I think you just want you're brother to be happy," I said.

"I have never seen him as happy as when he's with you," Katie said, "and the same about Carlos and you," she said to Dak.

"Thanks Katie," we both said smiling at her.

We all sat there and watched our mates fight one another. Dak and I talked while Katie rested. Suddenly a familiar scent hit my nose as the wind picked up. I jumped to my feet. Dak did the same. He smelt it too. I looked over to Kendall and the guys. They had stopped playing and were looking across the field.

"Dak," I said slowly.

"I know," Dak said. We both took off running.

"Guys stay here," I yelled hoping they would listen to me. Dak and I ran into the woods and jumped up into the trees. It was faster to travel that way. We jumped from branch to branch until we found who we were looking for. We both jumped down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you, traitor," she said. She then looked to Dak. "I should've known he would rope you into this Dak," she said.

"I came willingly," Dak said.

"Where's you're mutt Logan?" she sneered. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard growling behind me. I turned around and saw Kendall, and James behind us. I knew they wouldn't listen. I wondered where Katie and Carlos were. "You have your own little pack how cute," she said. James walked forward looking at her. He transformed and continued to look at her.

"Camille?" he said slowly. Camille tore her gaze away from me to look at James. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"James," she said her eyes still wide in shock. I looked between the two, not sure what was going on. They knew each other by the looks of it. Camille had been a vampire for almost three hundred years now and I think that's how old James was. He never really told me his age, but that seemed about right.

The air was thick with tension. Nobody moved or said anything. No one knew what was going through either James or Camille's mind. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't. I glanced over at Dak and he had the same clueless expression as me.

A twig snapped behind us. I whipped around and saw Carlos and Katie join us. Katie was in her human form and Carlos was in his wolf form.

"What's taking so long-" Katie started but stopped when she saw Camille. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her.


	12. Chapter 12: Family Matters

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ AmeeraMaslow, __Rhett9, dnChristensen, sylarbadass, Kogan4ever, Xbigtimerusherx, HatersHateRushersElevate, and HearMeROWR _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in James' POV. Also sorry for the wait I had this written a few days ago but somehow it got deleted on me and I had to rewrite this. **

**Chapter 12: Family Matters**

"Camille?" I said slowly. Camille tore her gaze away from Logan to look at me. Her eyes grew wide in shock. I didn't blame her for being shocked. I was shocked myself.

"James," she said her eyes still wide in shock

Nobody moved or said anything. No one knew what was going on. I had not seen Camille in years. I had honestly thought she was dead, but here she was standing before me. I could hardly believe my eyes.

A twig snapped behind us. I turned around and saw Katie and Carlos making their way towards us. Katie was in her human form and Carlos was slightly behind her in his wolf form.

"What's taking so long-" Katie started but stopped when she saw Camille. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her. "You," Katie said. Carlos transformed and gave Katie a confused look before a slow look of realization crossed his face. Obviously he was seeing something I wasn't.

"Katie what's wrong?" I asked looking at her confused. I knew she hated strange vampires, but she took to Logan and Dak pretty quick. Then again she didn't really have a choice. She was kind of forced into this. I knew they were both growing on her though. Dak was growing on me like Logan had. I didn't have a choice now that he was with Carlos though. If Logan trusted him I did.

"She's the one," Katie said her eyes never leaving Camille. I looked at Katie confused, until I noticed her hand on her stomach. She was talking about the vampire who had attacked her. She had to be there was no other thing she could be talking about.

"The one what?" Kendall asked. I was about to ask her that question even though I already knew the answer. I didn't want to believe it though. There was now way Camille would do such a thing, then again she was a vampire now and obviously hated wolves.

"The one who attacked me," Katie said, "the one who killed our pups," she said finally looking at me. I looked over Camille. She wasn't denying or confirming this. I should've known better.

"I don't know," Camille said, "all you wolves look the same to me," she sneered. Katie growled and started walking forward. I grabbed her arm and stopped her. I didn't want her hurting Camille. I mean yeah she had hurt Katie but I just couldn't let her hurt Camille.

"James let me go," Katie said looking at me shocked.

"I can't so that," I said looking over at Camille who was looking at me. "I can't let you hurt her," I said.

"Why not?" Katie asked clearly annoyed.

"It's too long James hasn't is?" Camille asked.

"Very long," I said. I hadn't seen Camille since before I was a wolf, but I remembered the day very well.

"James," Katie said.

"She's my sister," I said turning to Katie. Ever head turned towards Camille. They all wanted her to confirm it.

"Unfortunately the mutt is correct," Camille said.

"Oh nice one bloodsucker," I said rolling my eyes. She was obviously mad at me for what had happened all those years ago. I didn't blame her though.

"Camille how did you find us?" Logan asked turning his attention to her.

"I didn't you came to me," Camille said, "now that I know where you are I can go let your parents know," she said turning to leave. Logan grabbed her arm and stopped her. We couldn't let her leave. Camille glared at Logan before she swung her free arm at him. Logan ducked and she missed and Dak moved forward and grabbed her other arm. They restrained her.

"We can't let you do that," Logan said. I let my hand on Katie fell to my side. I forgot about Katie's anger at Camille for the moment. Katie took her chance and lunged forward for Camille. Logan reacted quicker than anyone by letting go of Camille and getting in her way. Katie who had transformed into her wolf form ended up biting Logan in the shoulder. I saw blood and grabbed Katie and pulled her back as Kendall rushed forward to Logan as he fell to his knees.

"Logan," he said.

"I'm fine, You can't bite her," Logan hissed as he grabbed his shoulder. Dak had grabbed Camille's other arm and had her restrained. Camille was struggling to get free.

"I wanna do more than bite her," Katie said as she struggled to get free from me.

"You can't bite her," Logan hissed in pain. Kendall transformed into his wolf form and started to lick at Logan's wounds. I knew what he was doing. He was healing Logan. I had done that to Katie after she was attacked. Our salvia had healing powers and healed outer wounds. It didn't not have the power to save our pups. We lost them both after that. I just couldn't believe Camille was the one behind what had happened. Now that I knew I couldn't hate her though. She was my sister and I still loved her. "Thanks Ken," Logan said turned and petting Kendall's snout. Kendall transformed back into his human form and hugged Logan.

"Why not?" I asked confused. It's not that I wanted to hurt her, but I wanted to know why Logan was being so adamant about this. Logan let go of Kendall and stood up.

"I changed her like I changed Dak," Logan said looking at me.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Camille asked confused. Logan turned to Camille and looked her in the eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Logan said shaking his head.

"Try me," Camille said.

"You know I think it's better I show you," Logan said. Camille looked at him confused for a moment before Logan transformed into his wolf form. Camille gaped at him her eyes wide.

"He's a hybrid Camille," Dak said in her ear, "so am I and one bite from any of us will bring out you're inner wolf," he said.

"I am not a wolf," Camille said as she struggled to get free from Dak. "Dak he got to you too didn't he?" she asked.

"He didn't get to me," Dak said laughing.

"Come on Dak we hate wolves," she tried.

"You might," Dak said, "I told you I came willingly," he said.

"Dak don't you see what he did to you," Camille said desperate.

"He didn't do anything," Dak said, "you can't choose who you fall in love it," Dak said looking past me to Carlos. I will admit it was a shock when I found out about them, but hey if they're happy then I don't care. Camille gaped at Dak. She had not expected him to say that. She saw him looking at Carlos though.

"You too?" Camille asked shocked.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Dak said laughing at Camille's reaction. "I don't care what you think," he added. Logan transformed and looked at Camille.

"He's right though, one bite from any of us and you'll be just like us," Logan said moving forward. "Maybe I should just bite you that way you wouldn't be able to go back and tell my so called parents where I am," he said.

"You're bluffing," Camille said.

"Am I?" Logan asked.

"Come on Logan, I know you better than that," Camille said looking at Logan. She was putting up a front and I knew it. I knew Logan knew it too. She was scared right now.

"I thought I knew you better than I did," Logan said, "but you betrayed me, give me one good reason to let you go," he said walking up to her.

"We're friends," Camille said earning a laugh from Logan.

"So we're friends again?" Logan asked, "Friends don't turn on their friends, they support them like Dak has done for me for the last ten years," he said.

"You've been with that mutt for ten years?" Camille asked shocked.

"Yep, there was a reason I only told Dak," Logan said, "I trusted him more than I trusted you, and what you did the other day proved my suspicions about you right," he said.

"What suspicions?" Camille asked confused.

"You're close minded," Logan stated matter-of-factly. "You are not open to new things," he said. Logan was right, the Camille I had known was close minded. She never wanted to believe new things or that things changed.

"Logan, you were the one who taught me about the wolves," Camille said.

"I know," Logan said, "but I wasn't in love then, I didn't know any better," he said looking over his shoulder at Kendall. "I've learned that we're not so different after all," he said.

"We are different," Camille said.

"No we're not," Dak said, "we are a lot like wolves in many ways," he said. Logan nodded his head. I had to agree with them. From what Logan taught me about vampires they were right. This whole war was stupid.

"You're nuts," Camille said shaking her head.

"Now, I don't know if I can bite you seeing as I still think of you as a friend sort of," Logan said, "but I know there is one person here who would love to see you in pain," he said turning around to face me and Katie. I knew he was talking about Katie. He walked over to us. "Katie, turning her into a wolf would be like a fate worse then death for her," he said looking at her.

"Logan," I said slowly.

"Maybe it'll teach her a lesson," Logan said to Katie and holding his hand up to me. "Do you think you can just bite her?" he asked.

"I think so, if you put it that way," Katie said. I looked at them like they were crazy. Camille was struggling to get free again and this time Kendall and Carlos move to help Dak keep a hold of her. Logan shared a look with me and I let go of Katie. I know Camille's my sister, but she did kill my pups and she obviously doesn't care about me anymore, so maybe I shouldn't care about her. Logan moved to stop Camille's legs from kicked and Katie transformed into her wolf form. She ran up to Camille and jumped up on her and sunk her teeth into Camille's shoulder. Camille cried out and everyone moved back from her.

Camille fell to the ground holding her shoulder. I grabbed Katie and pulled her to me. I didn't want her getting hurt if Camille lashed out. Logan and Dak stood with Kendall and Carlos watching Camille. Camille looked up at us. She didn't seem to be in too much pain. She pushed herself up from the ground.

"Wait," Logan said stopping Kendall from moving. Then it happened, Camille fell to the ground and started screaming in pain.

"Should we go?" Katie asked.

"We can't leave her here," Logan said, "as much as I hate her I don't want her dead," he said.

"Me too, I mean she is my sister," I said looking down at her.

"Ken, Katie, Dak, Carlos, you guys go back to Buddha Bob's and James and I will deal with Camille," Logan said.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I'll be fine," Logan said, "I'm stronger than her and faster and James is pretty fast too," he said.

"Fine, just come back as soon as you can," Kendall said as he pulled Logan to him in a hug. Logan nodded his head and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"We'll have to stay with her until the sun comes up and she can transform back," Logan said.

"Katie, I'll be fine," I whispered into her ear, "go with the guys, I don't want you getting hurt again," I said.

"I know," Katie said wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her and kissed the side of her head and then let her go. She walked over to Kendall and they left with Dak and Carlos.

"Come on we have to find somewhere out of the sun," Logan said to me. I nodded and picked Camille up and we took off running until we came across a cave. I set Camille down on the ground in the moonlight coming in from the mouth of the cave. She was only whimpering at this point. I knew it was only a matter of time before she became a wolf. Then as if on cue she turned into a wolf. She looked at me and Logan and managed to stand on shaky legs.

"I'd stay here if I were you," Logan said to her, "you're only a new wolf go out there and you're going to get yourself killed," he said. I nodded my head as she looked to me. She huffed and laid down facing away from us.

"Look Camille I know you hate us, but I just want you to know I am sorry," I said. I knew she couldn't yell back, so now was my chance to let it all out. Camille turned her head to me. She was glaring at me I could just tell. "I never meant to leave you like that, but I was depressed and attacked my a wolf and a vampire and Kendall and Katie saved me, by the time I got my new powers under control and went back to home you were gone," I said. Camille huffed and turned away from me.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"She was my sister, and I was attacked and left her with our drunk of a father," I said. I had never meant to leave Camille like that. I had always regretted not going back sooner. I thought our father had killed Camille like he did our mother.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9 and AmeeraMaslow _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in James' POV. This was supposed to be in the last chapter but it got cut out and I added some more to make it somewhat longer chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

"She was my sister, and I was attacked and left her with our drunk of a father," I said. I had never meant to leave Camille like that. I had always regretted not going back sooner. I thought our father had killed Camille like he did our mother. I had never meant to leave her there alone with him. Now though I knew she hadn't died. I was glad for that, but she was now my enemy and hated everything about me. That was hopefully not the case anymore, she was now what she hated the most. She was a wolf.

"What happened?" Logan asked, "I mean she seemed mad at you," he said.

"Our father killed our mother in a drunken rage," I said slowly. I looked over at Camille who was still looking away from me. I knew she probably didn't want to hear this again but Logan asked and I didn't keep things from him. Maybe this would help him understand Camille a little better, as she had not obviously told him. "Camille never told you this?" I asked.

"Nope," Logan said looking over at her. "She didn't like talking about her past, and Dak can't remember," he said.

"Well, Camille and I were close when we were human," I said.

"James," Camille said as she walked up to me. I look up from my reading to look at her.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Camille said as she sat down next to me, "do you know where father is?" she asked.

"Out," I said simply.

"Of course," Camille said looking away from me. When ever our father went out he come home drunk and had no money left. He would spend all his money on alcohol and expect me to make money for food. I worked every day but my pay was barely enough to help us any. Camille had also gotten a job, but her pay was even worse than mine. "Are we going to have to go out to the fields tomorrow?" Camille asked me. I only nodded.

We continued to talk. The wind outside was wicked and snow was coming in under the front door, but the fire kept us warm. We were just having a pleasant conversation until we heard the door slam open and our mother ran past into the other room. She always tried to calm father down when he got home, but it never worked. He was always so mad.

"Camille," I said jumping up, "go up to bed and don't come down no matter what," I said. Camille nodded her head.

"What if he kicks you out again?" Camille asked as she stood up.

"I'll come back, don't worry," I assured her.

"Be careful of the wolves," she warned. I nodded my head. Vampires weren't really a problem here. It was the wolves we had to worry about.

"Now, go," I said. Camille nodded her head again and left the room. She knew better than to mess with our father. She quickly left the room and I listened to our parents argue. I knew dad would yell and break things and then mom would have to clean up the mess after he passed out. I would have to help and let mom go to bed. She had a lot to do as it was already. I only wanted to make things easier for her. I heard glass breaking and my mom screamed. I jumped up and ran to her aid. I stopped in to doorway when I saw my dad standing over my mom who was unconscious. He was beating her with anything he could get his hands on. I ran over to him and grabbed him and threw him off her.

"Boy get out of the way," my dad hissed at me.

"Leave her alone," I said standing up to him. It wasn't a good idea especially when he was like this. I looked down at my mother and she had several cuts on her that looked bad. I knew she wasn't going to make it out of this one.

My dad grabbed me and threw me away from my mother. I jumped on his back and tried to stop him only to have him walked over to the door and throw me out.

"Don't bother coming back," he yelled as he shut the door. I heard him block the door. I knew I wasn't getting back inside tonight. I looked up to the window where Camille's room was. I knew she needed me and I would come back for her soon, but right now I needed to clear my head. I started down the street trying to forget everything.

"Wow, I never knew that," Logan said calmly.

"I don't think Camille liked talking about it much," I said. I turned my attention to the mouth of the cave. I noticed the sky was getting lighter. "It's almost sun up," I said to Logan.

"I just fed I should be fine for a few hours," Logan said. He moved where the sun wouldn't hit him though. He probably didn't want to go into the sunlight until he had to. I knew if something happened to him Kendall would kill me. Kendall was really possessive of Logan and would do anything for him. Logan looked over at Camille. He was probably wondering why she had never told him any of this. "Look James, I thought she was alone and I had to save her," he said.

"I know," I said, "I thought she was dead though, when I saw her I was kind of excited, but I realized she probably hates me now and even more because I'm a wolf and she's a vampire," I said.

"I don't hate you," Camille said. Logan and I both looked to her and then to the mouth of the cave. The sun was up and Camille was back to normal. "You're still my brother," she said.

"Camille, why didn't you tell me any of that," Logan asked.

"I thought James was dead too," Camille said, "I thought the wolves got to him and I just wanted to get away from my past," she said.

"I thought we were friends," Logan said looking at her.

"We were," Camille said, "but I didn't want anyone knowing so I'd be reminded," she said.

"You did a good job fooling the others," Logan said.

"You think?" Camille asked smiling. I looked at them confused. What were they talking about.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between them.

"Camille's not as close minded as she once was," Logan said, "I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later and I needed someone on the inside with out Dak knowing," he said.

"Wait all that was an act?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, about three years ago I started contemplating leaving the coven and taking Dak with me because they only like him because I was around and they'd treat him like shit once I left, so I got someone they trusted on my side," Logan said.

"I am quite an actress aren't I?" Camille asked me.

"You cannot tell the others," Logan said, "I need her to remain my spy for now," he said.

"What am I going to do about that stunt you pulled?" Camille asked.

"You don't have to transform in front of the others," Logan said, "I had to have everyone believe I didn't want you to go back, I am sorry," he said.

"It's ok," Camille said, "My senses are heighten and I think I may be a little stronger now," she said.

"I know," Logan said.

"I kind of deserved it," Camille said hanging her head, "I did hurt the girl," she said.

"Katie," I said, "she's my mate," I added.

"I am so sorry, and once this is over James, if you'll give me the chance I want to apologize to Katie," Camille said.

"Yeah," I said thinking about it. I knew Katie wasn't going to be easy to convince, but I wanted my sister and my mate to get along.

"Camille I'll give you a week to do this, and we'll meet up north of here," Logan said, "don't tell them you spotted me just that you ran into some wolves," he said. Camille nodded her head and stood up.

"I think you should wait for night fall," I said.

"I think you're right," Camille said sitting back down.

"James and I have to go," Logan said, "we'll tell the others you ran off," he said. Camille nodded her head and Logan and I stood up and started to leave.

"James," Camille said getting my attention. "I forgive you for not coming back," she said. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"It was never my intention to not come back, but like I said you were gone when I did," I said. She nodded her head in understanding. After that Logan and I took off back to Buddha Bob's. I knew we would have to lie about Camille, but now that I knew I was just happy with that. I was glad she didn't hate me completely.


	14. Chapter 14: No More Running

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ HatersHateRushersElevate, Rhett9 and HearMeROWR _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. This the the calm before the storm. Some intense things are about to happen and it's gonna get crazy soon. anywho read adn let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Chapter 14: No More Running**

James and I left the cave and Camille. I knew James wouldn't say anything to the others until this was all over. I knew I could trust James to keep my secret. I had told Camille and got her to see that wolves weren't all that different from us. I may have shocked her by revealing that I was part wolf, but now she is too. She's gonna have to be careful when she goes back to the coven.

James and I made our way through the forest at top speed. I knew I had a few hours, but I wanted to get back to Kendall as soon as possible. I knew he was probably worried about me.

"James," I said.

"I know we can't tell them," James said.

"We tell them we managed to explain some things to her but she ran away," I said. James nodded his head and Buddha Bob's house came into view. We both picked up our pace and ran into the house. Kendall was sitting in the front room no doubt waiting for me. I ran over to him as James ran to the hall and probably to his and Katie's room where Katie was probably waiting for him.

"What happened to her?" Kendall asked as he took me in his arms. I felt a jolt run through my body but I ignored it for the moment. I had other things to worry about.

"I don't know," I said, "we calmed her down enough to explain her new abilities and she took off," I lied. It felt so natural to me and I didn't like it at all. I hated lying to Kendall like this, but I only had to for a little longer. I needed to know what my parents were planning to do.

"Do you think she'll go back to your coven?" Kendall asked. I shrugged.

"I hope not," I said looking him in the eyes. I got lost in his eyes. There was just something about them. They were mesmerizing. I could just lose myself in them so easily. "I love your eyes," I said without thinking.

"And I love yours," Kendall said slowly.

"No, I really mean I love your eyes, they are unique," I said. I leaned up and kissed him. I meant what I said though. I had never seen another pair of eye that were the same green as his. Kendall eagerly kissed me back and brought his hands down to my ass. I groaned into the kiss and pulled back. "Let's take this somewhere more private," I said looking around and glad no one was with us.

"What about Buddha Bob?" Kendall asked, "he wanted to talk to us," he said.

"I won't be able to focus right now," I said locking eyes with Kendall's.

"Boys," Buddha Bob said as he walked into the room, "I need to go out and get some things I will talk to you later about my theories," he said.

"Ok," I said. I grabbed Kendall's hand and ran from the room towing Kendall behind me. I ran past Dak and Carlos who were walking down the hall. I didn't stop to hear what they said. I ran into the room and heard Kendall shut the boor behind him. I let go of Kendall's hand and turned around. Kendall stared at me for a second before he took a step closer and pulled me into a kiss. I moaned into Kendall's mouth and parted my lips for his tongue. I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him close. Kendall's hands found their way to my hips. He then brought his lips to my neck.

"Hmm, Logie," Kendall hummed as he nipped at my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give Kendall more access to my neck. I felt his fangs graze my neck and gasped in slight shock as he bit me. I moaned and threaded my fingers through his hair. I pulled his head back after he lap at my neck to heal the wound. I pressed my lips to his neck and started searching for a spot to bite. Kendall knew what I wanted to do. He tilted his head to the side and I found my spot and sunk my fangs into his neck. Kendall groaned. I knew he liked it when I did this. It was an odd kink of his. I liked it too because his blood was delicious. "Logie," Kendall said. I pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes.

We shared a silent moment before we both moved over to the bed. I fell down onto it pulling Kendall with me so he was on top of me. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him once more. We laid there kissing with our hands finding their way into each other's shirts. Soon out shirts were torn off and we were sucking and nipping at any piece of skin we could get. I gasped shocked when Kendall's hand grabbed my cock. I hadn't realized he had opened my pants at all.

"Logie," he breathed against my neck. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hands.

"Kendall, I need you," I moaned. Kendall grinned against my shoulder and finally pulled my jeans and boxers off. He quickly shed his clothes as well. I opened my legs for Kendall and he quickly shoved his two fingers into me with out warning. I moaned and arched my back. Kendall thrust his fingers quickly in and out of me and it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I needed more and soon. "Kendall," I whined.

"What Logie?" he asked.

"I need you in me now," I said. Kendall grinned and pulled his fingers out of me. He quickly lined his cock up with my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. Kendall moaned and stilled for a moment. I opened my mouth to tell him to move, but he beat me to it. He pulled out and roughly slammed back into me. I cried out and arched my back again.

Kendall then proceeded to roughly fuck me. I moaned and writhed beneath him as he pushed me through three orgasms. After the third he collapsed on top of me. We were both tired. I wrapped my arms around him as he tried to pull out of me.

"No," I said softly, "wait," I said. Kendall nodded and stayed there. We eventually fell asleep together.

I woke up with Kendall holding me. I looked up at him and realized we were still sticky from earlier. I sat up and looked to the door that led to the bathroom that was connected to our room. Each room had it's own bathroom. I looked over at Kendall who was stills sleeping. I looked out the window and saw the sun going down. I decided to wake Kendall up.

"Ken," I said shaking him. Kendall swatted at my hand. "Kendall's its almost night fall," I said.

"So," Kendall said. I looked at him. He looked so hot with just a blanket hiding him from my view. I knew his body too well though. There was no secrets I didn't know about him. I knew just how to wake him up. I dove under the blanket and looked at his cock. I grabbed it and started to suck. I felt it twitch to life. I continued to work him to full hardness. Kendall was moaning above me. I stopped and moved up and pulled the blanket from over my head.

"Look, you can go back to sleep or get up and shower with me and get rid of your problem," I said giving his cock a squeeze.

"A problem you caused," Kendall said looking at me. I shrugged and got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Your call," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and looked over my shoulder and came face to face with Kendall. I felt his erection poking me from behind. I wiggled my hips and he whimpered. "Do you want me?" I asked coyly.

"You know the answer to that," Kendall growled in my ear. I shivered and arched my back into him. Kendall grinned against my neck and shoved me into the shower. I braced myself on the wall as Kendall started to kiss along my neck and shoulder.

"Just do it already," I moaned, "I'm still stretched from earlier," I said. Kendall wasted no time in pushing into me. I moaned and thrust my hips back into him. Kendall set a fast and rough rhythm. I moaned and met his pace.

After our romp in the shower we dressed and made our way out to our room and changed. We needed to talk to Buddha Bob and get out of here soon. Buddha Bob was in the living room looking out the window.

"Buddha Bob," Kendall said.

"Boys," Buddha Bob said.

"As much as we like it here we have to et out of here," Kendall said, "we were almost discovered last night," he said.

"I know, and I have this for you," Buddha Bob said holding up a small bottle. "Just a drop on your neck and it will mask you're scent," he said.

"How long will this bottle last between the six of us?" I asked looking at the bottle.

"Two months if you're lucky, but I made three bottles for you guys," Buddha Bob said.

"Thank you," Kendall said taking two bottles from him. I took the third.

"We'll come up with a plan and leave tomorrow night," I said to Buddha Bob. "And thank you for all you're help and everything you've done for us," I said.

"Don't mention it," Buddha Bob said, "you are welcome anytime," he said. I nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the hall. We got James and Katie and went to Dak and Carlos' room. Once everyone was settled Kendall started talking.

"We need a plan of where we're going to go," Kendall said. Kendall was a natural leader, it was easy to see why he was the alpha of our little group. It wasn't spoken, but it was known that Kendall was in charge. I loved that quality about him. He was just to dominate and sexy and that turned me on to no end. I shook my head to clear it. "Any ideas?" Kendall asked.

"I say we go North," James said, "in neutral territory," he said.

"I agree," Carlos said, "we've got to play it safe, especially with Katie," he said looking at her. She was the only female in our group and she was pregnant at that. We had to protect her at all costs. I knew all of this but that didn't stop the next word that came out of my mouth.

"I want to go back," I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. Kendall looked like I had punched him in the gut. "Not for reasons you think," I added quickly.

"What reason would you want to go back for then?" Kendall asked.

"I want to know where I come from," I said, "I want to know who my father is and why my mother lied," I said looking down at my hands. My whole life had been a lie. I was a hybrid. I wasn't a full vampire and I needed to know where I had come from.

"Logan, now is not the time for this," Kendall said, "we need to get out of here and get somewhere safe," he said.

"I know that, but you don't know what it's like to be told one thing and then learn that you're not what you think you are," I said, "I need to know who I am," I said.

"You know who you are," Kendall said, "you're Logan Mitchell, half vampire half werewolf, and my mate," he said.

"I know, but I want to know who my father was," I said.

"Logan Kendall is right, we don't have time for this," James said, "maybe after we figure things out we can talk about this again but we need t get out of here," he said.

"James is right Camille almost found this place," Dak said.

"You guys don't get it," I said annoyed. I stood up and walked out of the room. They didn't get it and they probably never would. I walked across the hall to mine and Kendall's room. My whole life I had been told something and now I find out it's a lie. I want to know more about who I am and where I come from. I need to know who my real father is and if my mother is my real mother or if I was found somewhere and taken in or what. I have so many questions that only two people can answer. I heard the door open and looked over to see Dak standing in my door way.

"Logan," he said.

"Look, Dak I know you don't get it-" I began.

"But I do," Dak said softly, "I don't know much about my life before I met you remember," he said. That was right Dak didn't remember his human life. "If there was a chance I could find someone who could tell me I would want to find them too," he said.

"So, you get what I'm saying," I said.

"Yes, but you have got to be practical," Dak said, "you step foot back in the compound and you'll be killed and we can't risk any of us getting hurt right now," he said.

"You knew this was going to be dangerous," I pointed out.

"I know that," Dak said, "but things have changed, Katie's venerable and do you really want to put her in danger?" he asked.

I stopped to think things over. He was right Katie was pregnant and I did not want to put her in harms way. She had already lost her pups once. I didn't want it happening again because of me. Dak was right about going back. I would be killed on the spot. That was a given, but I still wanted to know where I came from. Why would my mother lie about my father. Was she even my mother. All I knew was my mother was a vampire and my father was a wolf.

Dak left the room and I sat there alone with my thoughts until Kendall came in. I didn't look at him. I knew what he wanted to say.

"We'll come back someday," he said softly. I turned to look at him shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to get out of here and gather our strength," he said walking over to me. I looked at Kendall and finally got what he was saying. He wanted to come back here one day. He probably wanted to know more about where I came from and if he knew the wolf that was my father.

"Just you and me?" I asked.

"Maybe Dak and Carlos," Kendall said, "we'll need help and James won't want Katie getting into the mix and the pups," he said. I nodded my head. We were gonna come back someday and end this stupid war once and for all.

"Ken," I said as I stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Yes, Logie," Kendall said looking at me.

"This maybe the last time we get to use the bed, make love to me?" I asked holding my arms out to him. Kendall looked at me and nodded his head. He locked our room door and walked over to me. This time though was different from all the other times we had had sex recently. It wasn't rough or rushed, but gentle and slow. Kendall worshiped me and I worshiped him. This was going to be our last chance for sometime and I didn't want to rush it. Kendall and I fell asleep in each other's embrace.

I woke up the next day as the sun was setting. I could see the last rays of the sun coming through the windows and I got out of bed and cleaned myself up and got dressed. Kendall woke and did the same. We packed our things and made our way out of our room. I walked over to Dak and Carlos' room and knocked on the door while Kendall went to James and Katie's room. Dak opened the door and looked at me.

"You ready we're leaving," I said.

"Yeah," Dak said. Carlos walked up behind him and nodded his head. They both had their bags and were ready to go, as were James and Katie.

We all walked out to the living room where Buddha Bob was waiting for us. He told us how to use the potion he had given me and Kendall. All we had to do was place on drop of the potion on our neck and ours scents would be masked. We didn't have to worry about getting rid of our scents from here Buddha Bob said he'd taken care of that. We all said our good byes and applied the potion to ourselves and left.

We made our way out into the night. Dak and I were wearing hoodies since we would more than likely travel through the day as well. We were heading to neutral territory and then we would head North from there. I followed behind Kendall. We walked for a few hours in complete silence. No one said a word as we traveled.

Kendall grabbed my hand and I didn't feel the usual shock I had associated with me being in heat. Maybe I wasn't in heat anymore. It had only been a week and Katie said it would take a few weeks. I tried to think about the things Kendall had told me about wolves going into heat. He had told me that it usually lasted a few weeks and the only thing that stopped a wolf's heat was them getting pregnant. I stopped walking as my eyes went wide. I remembered what Buddha Bob said about male wolves.

"Logan is something wrong?" Kendall asked as he too stopped and looked at me. I looked at Kendall for a moment before shaking my head. I wasn't going to tell him anything yet. I wasn't even sure if it was true. There had to be another reason why I wasn't in heat anymore.

"Shouldn't we start heading North soon?" I asked.

"He's right we have to start heading North," James said as he took in our surrounding. We all started North and made our way into a town. I wasn't familiar with this place.

"Wolves have the pull here," Kendall whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and moved closer to Kendall. I knew I didn't smell like a vampire and I could turn into a wolf I just felt safer with Kendall closer to me. I looked beside me and Dak was doing the same thing with Carlos. This town was not safe for us if we were found out. If Kendall and the others were spotted and recognized we'd be in some serious trouble too.

"This place is creepy," Dak said quietly.

"Just don't draw attention to us and we'll be fine," Carlos told him. We eventually made our way out of the town and deeper into the woods. Suddenly Kendall and Carlos started growling. We all stopped and sniffed the air. It was Camille.

"Stay here," I said.

"Logan no," Kendall said.

"She's harmless," I said, "Camille you can come out," I said. I heard rustling behind me and turned around and saw Camille. "I told you a week," I said.

"I know, but I had to come tell you some important news," Camille said looking at me. "Since they can't find you, your parents are calling a full out war on the wolves and attacking, this war is only getting started," she said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Dak asked.

"I told Camille about Kendall a few years ago and she's been my spy on the inside," I said looking over at Dak. "She is harmless," I said again.

"How do we know if we can trust her," Katie asked.

"Look what I said the other night was things I would've said five years ago, but I've changed and you can accept that or not," Camille said, "also I want to apologize for what I did. I was ignorant back then, but I don't expect you to forgive me," she said to Katie.

"Do they know about you?" I asked before Katie could respond.

"No, but I can't go back there, they'll expect me to fight," Camille said.

"Go back," I said, "I need you there," I said to her.

"I don't want to fight," Camille said shaking her head.

"You won't have to," I said, "we're coming back too," I said.

"What?" James asked.

"We can't keep running," I said, "if we do things will only get worse and if we don't act now human could get pulled into this and be killed," I said looking around at the group. "Now I know some of us aren't in any condition to fight, but we have to," I said.

"Logan this is nuts," James said.

"I am going back, but you can keep running if you like," I said.

"If you're going so am I," Kendall said.

"Me too," Dak said.

"Count me in," Carlos said. I looked over at James and Katie. James looked at Katie for a moment before speaking.

"I'm in," he said.

"Me too," Katie said.

"Camille go back and we'll be back soon," I said. Camille nodded and left. I turned to the others.

"This is going to be dangerous," I said my eyes landing on Katie.

"I can handle myself Logan," Katie said, "I'm a big girl," she said.

"With pups on the way," I said,

"I'll be fine," Katie said.

"We need a plan," I said, "I say we set up camp here for the night and come up with a plan," I said. Everyone nodded and we set up our camp. Kendall and Carlos had bought tents when they went into town the last time. We set up camp and started planning our next move again.


	15. Chapter 15: Falling in Love is Easy

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, HatersHateRushersElevate,and AmeeraMaslow _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. This the the calm before the storm. Some intense things are about to happen and it's gonna get crazy soon. anywho read adn let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Chapter 15: Falling in Love is Easy**

Carlos and I crawled into our tent together. We had spent the night planning our next move. We would head back once night fall hit again and then we'd fight to end this war. I knew Logan was sick of running from this, and frankly when I thought about it so was I. I knew this war was stupid and I wanted it to end. I knew the others did as well. Once it ended we wouldn't have to run anymore.

"Dak," Carlos said as he laid down in the double sleeping blanket. I smiled down at him. He shook the sleeping bag trying to get his point across to me. I slowly crawled in next to him.

"Hmm?" I hummed looking at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlos asked, "I mean we're literally going to be walking into a war," he said. I nodded my head in agreement. I was ready for anything that would come our way.

"I know this is going to be dangerous, but I think if we stand together, we stand a decent chance," I said.

"I don't want you getting hurt though," Carlos said worriedly.

"I can take care of myself," I said smiling softly at him. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. I knew he was worried, and I was worried about him too. Logan had told me Carlos was still young. He was younger than me. "I can understand you're worry though," I added. Carlos smiled and moved closer to me. "Carlos," I said slowly.

"Yes, Dak," Carlos said.

"I know this doesn't really matter, but Logan was telling me you are still young," I said.

"I was seventeen when I was turned, and I am only a hundred and fifty two now," Carlos said looking at me, "what about you," he asked looking at me.

"Just pushing three hundred," I said honestly, "I'm almost as old as James and Camille," I said looking away from Carlos.

"Well, you look amazing for an almost three hundred year old vampire," Carlos said turning me head to look at him. I smiled. "Hell, you look perfect," he said as he sealed our lips together. I knew then that age didn't matter. None of that mattered. We had each other and that was it. Maybe it was a good thing Logan never told Kendall his real age. Neither of them knew their age difference and they were head over heels in love and mated.

"I know you, don't want to hear this so soon, but I think I love you Dak," Carlos said. I looked at Carlos. I saw no hint of lie in his eyes. He was being honest with me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. I could tell he was in love and he wasn't lying. I didn't think he could lie.

"Good," I said, "because I think I love you too," I said. If I was being honest with myself, I think I was really falling for Carlos. I knew Carlos would never lie to me like Jett did. He would never use me. I think I was really falling for the cute Latino before me. There was just something about him. He was sweet, and kind and just plain perfect for me. He was everything Jett wasn't. He was Jett's complete opposite. I knew I was in way over my head now. There was no turning back. I loved Carlos, there was no doubt in my mind.

"Dak," Carlos said, "you didn't have to say it because I did," he said.

"I know," I said smiling at him. "I meant it," I said. Carlos' smile grew as he looked at me. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a heated kiss. I pulled him close and rolled so he was on top of me. I ran my hands down his back and stopped at his ass. I squeezed his ass lightly earning a moan from him. "Carlos," I moaned lightly.

"Dak, I want you," he said quietly.

"I want you too," I said as I moved my lips to his neck. I started to lightly suck on the skin there.

"I want to make love," Carlos said, "this may be our only chance," he said pulling back to look me in the eyes. I looked at him. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. We were about to go to war and there was a chance one of might not make it.

"I want to too, but not because this may be our only chance," I said, "we are going to get many more opportunities," I said. Carlos locked eyes with me for a moment. He smiled and nodded his head. I pulled Carlos' head down and kissed him again. I brought my hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Carlos sat up and pulled his shirt off. I looked at his body. He looked amazing in the moonlight.

"Dak," Carlos said playing with the hem of my shirt. I sat up and allowed him to pull it off me. Carlos looked down at me. He smiled as he ran his hands over my chest and stomach. I moaned at his touch. His touches were like fire and it only turned me on. I pulled his head down and kissed him hard on the lips. Carlos thrust his tongue forward into my mouth. I met him halfway and the battle for dominance began. I may love him but there was now way I was letting him dominate me. I rolled us over so I was on top. I pulled back to look Carlos in the eyes.

"Carlos," I said lowly.

"I want you Dak," he whined. He was submissive. That was a good sign. I grinned as I leaned in and kissed him again. We started shedding the rest of our clothes and soon were naked. I looked down at Carlos' body. He was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare. Carlos moved to cover himself.

"Don't," I said grabbing his hands.

"You're staring," he said.

"I can't help myself you're just so beautiful," I said looking up at his face. We locked eyes. I smiled and Carlos smiled back and I just melted. He was so sweet and innocent. I froze. He was so innocent, and he was young. "Carlos have you ever…" I asked slowly.

"No," Carlos said blushing, "but I love you," he said.

"Carlos, do you really want to do this?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"I know I've never done anything like this before, and you're going to be my first anyway," Carlos said, "I love you so much Dak," he said.

"Are you really sure you want to do this here and now?" I asked. Carlos nodded his head. I knew the others were in their tents. We had set the tents up in our own areas. The closest tent to us was Kendall's and Logan's and they were roughly ten feet away. Then James and Katie were just a little further away on the other side of us. Kendall and Logan were probably doing the same thing Carlos and I were about to do, but I wasn't sure and James and Katie.

"I am more than sure Dak," Carlos said.

"The others will hear us," I said.

"I've had to listen to Kendall and Logan for the last I don't know how many years, I am sure they'll get over it and James and Katie too," Carlos said. I looked at him confused. "Kendall dragged me and James along with him sometimes and that's how we really got to know Logan. They're not exactly the quietest people when it comes to sex. Then, I heard James and Katie at the wolf compound every time Katie went into heat. I had the room next to theirs," he said. I nodded my head.

"So you want to get them back for years of having to listen to them?" I asked.

"Yes, now come on," Carlos whined as he pulled me down to him and kissed me. "I want you to fuck me," he said. I shook my head and pulled back form him.

"I am not gonna fuck you," I said. Carlos looked at me confused. I smiled at him. "I am gonna make love to you," I said. Carlos' eyes went from narrow slits to wide saucers. I chuckled and leaned down and kissed his nose. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too Dak," Carlos said. I presented Carlos with three fingers.

"Suck," I said. Carlos took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. I moaned as I watched his lick my fingers and suck on them. I wondered what he could do with his tongue and my cock. I then got the perfect idea. I pulled my fingers from Carlos' mouth.

"I wanna try something," I said. I got off him and repositioned myself, so my head was over his cock and my cock was in front of his face. Carlos seemed to get the idea seeing as he grabbed my cock and stuck the tip in his mouth. I moaned and brought my fingers down to his entrance. I teased his hole while I sucked him off. Carlos moaned around my cock and I slipped a finger into him. Carlos gasped in pain and pulled off my cock. "You gotta relax," I said. I slowly worked my finger in and out of Carlos while he stroked my cock with his hands. Carlos relaxed and I added another finger. This was easier and soon I had three fingers in him. I was taking my time making sure he was ready. Carlos had gone back to sucking me off. I moaned as his tongue worked my cock and before I knew it I was coming down his throat. Carlos swallowed it and pulled off my cock as I pulled my fingers out of him.

"Dak, I think I'm ready," he said. I moved so we were face to face once more.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked as I spit in my hand and stroked my rapidly hardening cock.

"Yes," Carlos said.

"This is gonna hurt," I said as I lined myself up with his hole.

"I know," Carlos said, "just be gentle," he said. I nodded and kissed him hard on the lips. Once I was sure he was distracted enough. I slowly pushed into him. Carlos broke the kiss and threw his head back in pain. I stilled once I was fully in and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. I felt bad about this now. I was taking his innocence. I was taking the one thing that he probably treasured. He treasured enough to let me take from him.

"Litos," I said softly, "you've got to relax I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"Just give me a minute," he ground out. His voice sounded so pained and it made me feel worse about what I was doing. A few minutes later Carlos nodded his head and told me to move. I slowly pulled back out and thrust back in searching for his prostate. I knew that would make everything better for him. I wanted him to feel pleasure. Soon Carlos started moaning. I knew he was feeling some pleasure, so that was good.

"Litos," I moaned as I pressed my lips to his neck. I switched my angle and Carlos let out a loud moaned. I found it. I grinned as I continued to hit his prostate. Carlos was moaning louder with me. He started speaking in Spanish which I found extremely hot.

"Fuck, Dak," he yelled. I could tell he was getting close. I reached between us and grabbed his cock and started to pump him. Carlos responded with a loud moan and came almost seconds later. Seeing Carlos come undone like that was hot and sent me over the edge as well. I moaned his name and filled him with my come. I collapsed on top of him and just laid there for a moment. I slowly pulled out of him and laid down next to him.

"That was amazing, Litos," I said looking over at him.

"I know," Carlos said, "I hope I can walk tomorrow," he said looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. I pulled Carlos close to me and looked at the mess we made.

"I do too," I said, "but look at the mess we made," I added. Carlos looked at my stomach before he swooped down and started to lick up his come. That had to be one of the hottest things I had ever seen and if I hadn't been so tired I would've been turned on.

"You're turn," he said laying back. I took to cleaning him as well. I looked down at his hole where my come was still slowly leaking out. I leaned down and licked his thighs and moved up to his hole. "Dak," he moaned softly. I then stuck my tongue in his hole cleaning him as best I could. Carlos seemed to get turned on by this. I looked at his cock which was hard again.

"Maybe I should take care of this and we can sleep," I asked squeezing his cock lightly. Carlos blushed and nodded his head. After a quick blow job we dressed again and settled into sleep. I held Carlos tight to me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I really did love Carlos. There wasn't anything I didn't like about him. I sighed contentedly and let sleep over take me.

I woke the next day to James and Kendall shaking me and Carlos. I sat up and looked around as did Carlos. I looked to the top of the tent and saw the sun was out. I scrambled out of the sunlight coming from the small opening.

"Is there a reason you are waking us now?" I asked. I hadn't eaten anything in days. I was weak in the sun. They knew that.

"We have to get moving," Kendall said.

"I can't go out in the sun," I hissed, "I haven't eaten in days," I said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked looking at me shocked.

"I haven't had the time with everything's that been going on," I said looking over at Carlos.

"By the way we heard you two last night," James said as he left out tent with Carlos. I blushed as that and Carlos smirked. He seemed to be proud of that for some reason. I sighed and looked at the sunlight coming in from the opening. I really couldn't go out in the sun.

"Dak," Logan called as he walked up to our tent.

"I'm in the tent," I said. Logan entered the small tent and looked at me.

"Get you're hoodie on and put these on," Logan said holding a pair of gloves out to me. "We have to move now if we want to get to vampire territory," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"Why haven't you eaten?" he asked looking at me.

"I've been a little too stressed," I admitted. Logan nodded his head and left the tent.

"Hurry up you too," Logan said as he walked away. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on. I zipped it up all the way and pulled the hood up over my head. I slipped the black gloves on my hands and looked at Carlos.

"Tonight you have to eat," Carlos said.

"I know," I said. Carlos smiled and leaned in and kissed me. I all to willingly kissed him back. Things were a little different between us now. We were closer than we had been. We weren't mated like Kendall and Logan or James and Katie were, but we'd get there eventually. I knew we would.

"Come on," Carlos said grabbing our bags and getting our of the tent. I followed him and he took the tent down and packed it away. I turned and saw the others standing a few feet away.

"You two ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Carlos said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the others. Everyone was looking at us. I knew what they were thinking. They were all just to scared to say anything.

"Are we going or not?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, let's go," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him along. James and Katie followed after them and Carlos and I took up the rear.

"They know," Carlos said.

"Yeah James and Kendall said they heard us, and you weren't exactly being quiet," I said looking over at Carlos. Carlos blushed and I laughed at that. He was too adorable sometimes.


	16. Chapter 16: Fueling the Fire

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, AmeeraMaslow, HatersHateRushersElevate, and Xbigtimerusherx _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. This the the calm before the storm. Some intense things are about to happen and it's gonna get crazy soon. anywho read adn let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Chapter 16: Fueling the Fire**

I walked side by side with Kendall. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. I had to find as way to ask Kendall about wolves going out of heat without giving my suspicions away. I knew he wouldn't let me fight if he knew I might be pregnant. I didn't want him to worry. If I was I wasn't that far along. It had to have only happened within the last week. I had nothing to really worry about. I looked over at Kendall and noticed he seemed to be elsewhere too. He was probably thinking about Dak and Carlos. I was glad they had finally confessed their love for one another. Dak deserved to be loved after what had happened with Jett, but they had been so loud. I knew Kendall and I were no better. Carlos was probably trying to prove a point or something. Knowing Carlos that's probably what he had been doing.

"You ok?" Kendall asked as we walked along. I looked over at Kendall and nodded my head. I really didn't want to worry him right now. I looked down at our intertwined hands and let go of his.

"I'm fine," I said smiling brightly. I saw the concern leave his face, but it remained in his eyes. "I've just got a lot on my mind," I said. I looked forward as we continued walking. We walked most of the day and passed two towns. We made it to vampire territory and made our way to the cabin. We were hesitant to go back, but we had to. It was in neutral territory and a place we could retreat to if necessary. We arrived at the cabin and got rid of our bags in our rooms. We met back up in the living room.

"Ok where do we go from here?" Dak asked as he took the gloves I had given him earlier off.

"We're going to hunt and gather our strength, but quickly so we can stop our coven," I said looking at Dak. He nodded his head and looked out the window. The sun had finally gone down.

"Meet back here in an hour," Kendall said. Everyone nodded and left. Kendall and I were last to leave. Kendall stopped walking and whistled into the night. The wind started to blow and the out of nowhere a small sprite appeared. I looked at Kendall. "Wolves are close with sprites," he said.

"What's wrong Kendall?" the small sprite asked. She had porcelain skin and blonde almost silver hair. She looked beautiful in her silver gown.

"Mercedes I need you to get Buddha Bob and bring him to this cabin," Kendall said pointing to the cabin. "After that I need you to get the other sprites and get out of here a war is about to break loose and I don't want you guys getting hurt," he said to her.

"My father won't want to leave," Mercedes said.

"You tell Arthur that I said so," Kendall said, "the vampires are about to attack the wolves and things are gonna get ugly," he said. Mercedes looked at Kendall before nodding her head. She then flew away.

"Why Buddha Bob?" I asked as we started running and searching for food.

"If we get hurt we're gonna need someone to help us," Kendall said. I nodded my head and we came across a few deer and ate. Once we were done we made our way back to the cabin where Dak and Carlos were already waiting.

"Did you alert the sprites?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I told Mercedes to get Buddha Bob and bring him here then to leave," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Why bring Buddha Bob here?" James asked as he walked into the cabin with Katie.

"If one of gets hurt we're gonna need his help," Kendall said, "with him closer it's better for us," he said.

I listened to everyone talk about our next move. Then it hit me. This was really happening. There was no going back after we started this. There was no giving up, we were gonna have to push through this. I was going to see it through to the end and end this stupid war once and for all.

"Logie," Kendall said getting my attention.

"This is really happening isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"When I was little I never thought about this stupid war too much," I said, "I always thought it wouldn't effect me," I said. I looked up at everyone and I could see they were thinking the same thing. "Then I met you," I said to Kendall. He smiled softly. "You showed me that vampires and wolves aren't really that different after all," I said.

"We really aren't," Kendall said. I nodded my head.

"I know that," I said, "all of us here know that now, but everyone out there doesn't and they are not gonna want to believe it," I said pointing towards the door.

"My parents are gonna freak when they find us," Kendall said, "they may even try to kill us for what we've done," he said.

"We are just going to have to fight," Dak said, "we going to have to show them all that we're not different," he said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know I've said this a lot but this is going to be dangerous," I said looking around the room at everyone. They all seemed to be thinking things over.

"Katie," James said turning to her, "I want you to stay here," he said.

"No, I want to help," Katie said.

"Katie, we already lost our babies once, and I don't want to lose them again," James said slowly. I knew he had a point, but if Katie was anything like her brother she was probably stubborn as hell.

"Katie's he's right," Kendall said looking at his sister.

"Yeah, you have to think about your pups," Carlos said placing a hand on her shoulder. I looked at Katie. I knew she wanted to help, but she was pregnant and we didn't want her to lose her pups. I couldn't tell her not to go when I was going myself. There was a chance I was pregnant too, but I didn't want to tell anyone. I wanted to try and figure out who I was while we fought. I couldn't tell Katie no when I was possibly in the same boat as her. I'd be a hypocrite then. I didn't want to get into this.

"I want to help," Katie said, "I'm not that far along and I can take care of myself," she said annoyed.

"Katie please," James said, "we lost them once I don't want to risk losing them again," he said looking at her. Katie and James shared a silent look before Katie looked away.

"I am not a child James," Katie said, "I can help," she said.

"Katie please," Kendall said, "we just don't want you getting hurt," he added looking at his sister. I wanted to support his decision but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say right now so I just kept quiet. I hoped Kendall wouldn't bring me into this.

"Katie we're only looking out for you," Dak said. Great, Dak joined in and now they're gonna want me to say something. I just walked over to the couch and sat down away from them. I really didn't want to get pulled into this.

"Look I am flattered that you are all concerned about me, but I can take care of myself," Katie said, "I am a big girl and I know how to fight," she said.

"Katie quit being so stubborn," Kendall and James said annoyed. I looked over at them. They were really concerned about Katie's well being. I could see that.

"Logan, you've been awfully quiet," Katie said drawing attention to me.

"No I haven't," I said.

"What do you think Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I think that we should get going soon," I said slowly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Kendall said. I looked at him. I really didn't want to tell him that I might be carrying his child right now. I didn't want him to worry. I also couldn't tell Katie to stay here when I was in the same boat as her. I had a conscience. I hated it sometimes and now was one of those times.

"I don't' know what we're talking about," I lied.

"You do too, now just answer," Kendall said looking at me confused.

"Ok, well I think you guys all have a point about wanting Katie to be safe," I said as I stood up from the couch, "but, I can't tell her to stay and then leave because then that would make me a hypocrite," I said as I walked down the hall to mine and Kendall's room. I did not want to see the look on their faces when they figures out what I was talking about. I didn't want to even think that I might be pregnant. I sat down on the bed and counted down from three and Kendall walked into the room.

"Logan what did you mean back there?" he asked.

"What do you think I meant?" I asked, "Don't you remember what Buddha Bob said? Haven't you noticed I haven't been all over you these last few days like I was when we first mated," I asked.

"Oh my god," Kendall said looking down at my stomach.

"I'm not even sure though, I might be reading to far into things," I said.

"Are you sure you're not just going out of heat?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Katie said this would last a few weeks, but it's only been like a week," I said looking at him. Kendall thought about it for a moment before he sighed. I was right we had only mated just over a week ago and in this very room.

"Are you sure there is no other explanation?" Kendall asked.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked, "I mean I didn't know I could even get pregnant, if I am," I said looking down at the floor. I had never thought about hoe Kendall would react. I never thought he'd react negatively. I hadn't even considered that until now.

"No I'm not mad," Kendall said, "I mean it's a shock, but this changes things," he said.

"I am not gonna stay here," I said looking up at him.

"Logan, I know that," Kendall said, "I just want you to be careful," he said as he walked over to me. He placed his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What are you gonna do about Katie?" I asked.

"Look, you might be and if you are you're only a few days a long Katie is two months along," Kendall said.

"I get it you still want her to stay," I said nodding my head. Kendall nodded his head as well. He grabbed my hand and we walked back out to the living room. Katie and James seemed to be having a staring contest, but I knew they were arguing. They were using their bond to talk. Carlos and Dak were sitting on the couch watching them. They looked up and Kendall and I walked into the room.

"Logan," Dak said.

"Are you?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know honestly, but I might be," I said, "I mean remember what Buddha Bob said about male wolves and it makes sense with me going into heat," I said.

"Should we be worried?" Carlos asked.

"No," Kendall said, "only mates can impregnate each other, as long as you two didn't mate you're fine for now," he said.

"No, we didn't," Dak said.

"I'm not even sure, but it's big possibility," I said, "and we have to get moving if we want to stop tonight attack on the wolves," I said.

"He's right," Dak said.

"James come on," Kendall said.

"So that's it I can't go?" Katie asked.

"No, we're only looking out for you," Kendall said.

"Fine I'll stay here and wait for Buddha Bob and explain things to him," Katie said crossing her arms and storming away.

"Let's go then," I said, "if I know my parents they are going to cut across the river to get rid of their scent and then attack from the north," I said.

"That sounds like them," Dak said.

"First let's cover our scents," I said running from the room and returning with the potion Buddha Bob had given us. We applied it and left. Katie was in the living room when we left. She apologized to James and told him she understood.

We set off for the river and made it there fast. Dak and I jumped up into the trees and sniffed the air. Several familiar scents hit my nose. I knew my parents, Camille, and Steve were there. I could pick up those scents. I also picked up Kelly's. Kelly was another friend of mine. She probably was disgusted with me. I knew she hates wolves with every fiber of her being. Wolves killed her family and she wanted to kill every wolf she saw. I also picked up Sandy and Tad's scents. They were ruthless assassins for my parents. I also picked up two other scents of Zack and Trina. They were twin brother and sister. They were assassins too.

"There's a lot of them," Dak said. I nodded my head.

"We're going to have to show no mercy to them," I said, "I know it'll be hard since we were close to many of them, but we don't have a choice," I said.

"I know they will stop at nothing to kill us and we must do the same," he said.

"We'll fight to the end," I said holding my hand out to Dak. Dak looked at my hand before grabbing it and pulling me to him in a hug. I looked down and saw Kendall talking to James and Carlos. They were probably doing the same thing as Dak and I. I pointed to them and Dak nodded his head. We gave them a moment to talk and figure things out. They were practically brothers just like Dak and I were. After a moment they all hugged and separated. Dak and I took that as our cue to join them again. We jumped down and joined them. I stepped up to Kendall and pulled him into a kiss. Dak did the same to Carlos.

"I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you too Logie," Kendall said.

"How many are there?" James asked.

"At least nine," I said, "one is on our side for sure," I said.

"Camille?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head as the wind picked up. I caught their scents again. It seemed like they were heading straight for us.

"So we're going against eight vampires?" Carlos asked, "There's only five of us, six if you count Camille," he said.

"Yes," Dak said, "we're going to have to stand together and scare them off. There is no way we're going to be able to take them all down," he said.

"No, tonight is just scaring them off and then we'll have to find a way to fight them another time," I said, "we're going to have to stop Sandy, Tad, Zack, and Trina." I said.

"Why them?" Carlos asked confused.

"Their assassins and if we stop them my parents won't go any further," I said.

"That could work," Dak said looking at me. I nodded my head and gave him a well duh look. I knew what I was talking about. My parents weren't skilled at fighting and avoided it at all costs and had others do it for them. That was going to be their downfall.

Kendall sniffed the air and they were getting closer. Dak and I jumped back up into the trees after telling them who was who and who to attack first. They transformed into wolves and waited.

Soon enough Sandy and Tad came into the clearing across the river and spotted the guys. They stopped as Zack, Trina, Kelly, Camille, and Steve walked out into the small field.

"Ah, look the wolves were waiting for us," Sandy said looking at Tad.

"Three wolves that's all they sent?" Zack asked. Dak moved to join them, but I stopped him. Dak looked at me confused. I just shook my head. The guys just sat there too.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Tad asked looking at them.

'Ken, stay put while Dak and I move closer,' I told Kendall.

'Ok,' Kendall replied. He scratched his nose and laid down. James and Carlos looked at him before doing the same thing.

"What are they doing?" Trina asked.

"I don't know," Zack said looking at his sister. They were twins and looked very similar. They both had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. They were the smartest vampires I knew, outside of my family. They were excellent trackers and I was glad I remembered the potion. I tapped Dak on the arm and led him along the trees to branches that crossed over the river.

"What's going on?" a very familiar voice asked. It was the voice of my supposed father, David Mitchell. I nearly lost my footing, but Dak caught me and we remained hidden. Dak looked at me after we got in position. He gave me a what now look.

"Those wolves," Sandy said, "I don't know what they're planning," she said.

"There's only three of them," David said. I looked to him and saw my mother behind him. I wanted to go confront her and ask her why she lied and if they were even my real parents.

"Yes, but I can't pick up their scents they may have found a way to mask them and there may be more," Zack said looking at Kendall, James, and Carlos.

'Ken we're ready you can cross the river,' I said.

'Ok,' Kendall said.

'Don't get wet or the potion won't work,' I said. I watched Kendall as he sat up and barked at James and Carlos then he ran to the river and jumped across James and Carlos followed suit.

"What are three wolves gonna do to us?" Kelly asked looking at them with such hatred.

"Nothing," I said as I jumped down from my spot. Dak jumped with me. "As long as I tell them not to," I said walking over to Kendall. I looked down at him, "then again they don't like taking orders from me much," I said as I stroked Kendall's down his back.

"They could rip to shreds easily," Dak said catching on to what I wanted.

"This area is surrounded and unless you want to get killed I dare you to attack," I said.

"Logan," my mom said looking at me.

"Look, we could sit here and argue you could just save your asses and run away," I said. I looked down at Kendall, James, and Carlos. "Don't' move until I say," I said lowly.

"Logan this is getting ridiculous why don't you just come home and we can forget this ever happened," my mom said.

"I don't think I can," I said, "see there's something I leaned this last week," I said.

"You're not going to go spewing crap about wolves and vampires not being different are you?" Steve asked. I looked at him confused and then caught his eye. He was on our side. Camille must've talked to him.

"No, I learned something about myself and who I really am," I said.

"Logan," my mom said quickly.

"I learned that someone kept a secret from me for a long time," I said.

"Ho-how?" my mom asked a look of absolute fear in her eyes. I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Ok, enough I am getting tired of this," Tad said. He ran forward at me and I transformed and started growling at him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Dak walked up next to me in his wolf form as well. Everyone just stared at us in shock. My mom looked scared as she should be. I transformed back.

"How?" Zack asked confused.

"It's because he mated with that wolf," Kelly said venomously.

"No, surprisingly it's not," I said, "I mean that helped, but you see my dad is not who you all think it is," I said.

"Logan," my mom said scared as she looked at David.

"Joanna," he said looking at her.

"Our son was still born, but my sister who died in child birth he was alive," my mom said, "I knew who the father was and I hoped he was more like his mother," she said looking at the ground. "Up until recently his vampire side was his dominate side," she said.

"You lied to me?" David asked shocked.

"Ok, enough of this drama we have business to take care of," Tad said annoyed. He and Sandy both moved forward towards us.

"No prisoners," I said to the others behind me. I transformed and met them halfway with Dak and Kendall behind me. I jumped on Tad and sunk my teeth into his neck while Kendall and Dak took on Sandy. Tad cried out as I latched on to him. He tried to throw me off but I was too strong. I knew there was no way I was going to get Tad or Sandy to see things my way. They had to be sacrificed. I bit down harder and I heard a crack. I let go of him as he screamed and jumped back. I could taste his blood in my mouth. I looked at Tad. I had never really liked him, and it had been so easy to kill him. All it took as one well placed bite and his neck snapped. I looked at his lifeless body.

I looked over at Kendall and Dak who were busy with Sandy and I then noticed Zack and Trina were taking on Carlos and James. I looked to the others. They were all looking at me in shock. They had not expected that from me. I transformed once more.

"I am not gonna let you push me around anymore, this war is stupid and has gotten way out of hand" I said, "Camille," I looked at her. She nodded her head and grabbed Steve's hand and they walked over to me. Once they were close enough she stopped.

"Camille," David said.

"He's right," Camille said looking over her shoulder. "this has gotten out of hand," she said.

"Camille," Kelly said, "he's one of them now," she said disgusted.

"So am I," Camille said. She transformed as if to prove her point.

"I believe in Camille and Logan," Steve said, "I love her and she told me your point of this," he said to me.

"It's good to have you man," I said. I glanced to my side and saw Sandy throw Dak against a tree and Kendall jump on her from behind.

"Camille this is ludicrous," David said.

"No it's not," Camille said, "can't you see how stupid this whole war is?" she asked.

"Zack, Trina let's go," David said.

"Why?" Trina asked as she threw Carlos off of her, "we can take them," Trina said.

"We have other matters to deal with and the sun is almost up," David said. They retreated and it was only the five of us and Camille and Steve left. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Dak all transformed.

"Camille," Dak said as he grabbed Carlos' hand. I looked at them they looked a little beat, but seemed fine.

"Hey," Camille said to Dak.

"We don't have time for introductions right now, we have to get going," I said, "the sun will be up soon," I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled the potion out. "Camille Steve come here we can risk our hideout being found," I said.

"What is that?" Camille asked.

"It will hide you're scent with one drop on you're neck," I said. I applied the potion to them and we left the river. We made it back to the cabin where Katie, Buddha Bob, and the sprite Mercedes was waiting for us.

"What happened?" Katie asked, "who are you?" she asked looking at Steve.

"He's on our side," I said as I shut the shades and closed the curtain. "Guys this is Steve and Camille," I said. "Steve Camille, this is Kendall my mate," I said, "This James and his mate Katie I said pointing to each as I said their names.

"This is Carlos my mate," Dak said looking at Carlos smiling at him.

"I thought you swore off love," Camille said looking at Dak.

"Love has an odd way of finding you," Dak said looking at Carlos again. Carlos smiled and held on to Dak's hand.

"And this is Buddha Bob he's been helping us this last week," I said.

"Logan, what you did tonight to Tad only fueled the war," Camille said.

"I know, but it got them to back off for now and give us a little more time to plan things," I said.


	17. Chapter 17: Waiting and Guessing

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, Newbie-0.0Q, HatersHateRushersElevate, and IceRush _**for all your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Katie's POV. This is a short filler. I need a little more time for the next chapter. I am working on it, and I really want it to be perfect. **

**Chapter 17: Waiting and Guessing**

I sighed as I watched everyone leave. I wanted to go with them so bad, but I couldn't. I knew James and Kendall would freak if I followed them. I fell on to the couch and sat down. I knew I had to stay here. I wanted to go out there and help them, but Kendall and James would freak and get distracted and I'd only make things worse for them. I didn't want to do that so I just sat there waiting for something to happen. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I just sat there waiting.

I thought about what Logan had said. He might be pregnant. I know Kendall hadn't expect that at all. It did make sense though with Logan going into heat. Him and Kendall had been going at it like bunnies and this was bound to happen. I mean I knew this was bound to happen eventually. I had read about male werewolves being able to reproduce, and I knew it was very common. I figured Logan being part wolf could probably get pregnant as well. I hadn't thought much about it, but in the back of my mind I had thought about it. I knew Kendall hadn't. Just the look on his face had said so. He had been so shocked when Logan reveled he might be pregnant. I know understood why he hadn't said anything about me staying back at first.

I looked out the window and into the night. I knew I had no way of knowing what was happening. I could always try and talk James, but I didn't want to distract him. He needed to be focused. I didn't want to distract James and have him get hurt because of me. I wanted them all to be safe and here with me, but this was something they had to do. I understood that I just wished I was there with them. I hated not being able to help. I wanted to help. I was just like Kendall in that respect. He was always trying to help others. Maybe that's why he's our leader. It wasn't a spoken thing in the group either. It was just known that Kendall was our leader. I hadn't been with Logan, James, and Carlos that long, but I could just tell. My brother was a natural born leader. I guess it came from our father. As horrible as he was, our father was a great leader. I wonder how he and mom are doing. I wonder if they knew about us running off with Logan and Dak. The vampires knew Kendall was with Logan. I wondered if the wolves knew about Logan yet. They had to know by now. Word travels fast. Kendall and I both just left without even saying good bye. I knew my mom deserved a good bye and I wish I had given her one, but I hadn't. I had just left without a single word. Then again I wasn't really given a choice. I missed the wolf compound, but at the same time I didn't.

Life outside the compound was so different. I had more freedoms now. I was able to do things I had never done before. I was able to get out more and not have my parents watching my every move even though I am old enough to be on my own.

I was also open to see that wolves and vampires weren't that different. I don't know why vampires and wolves were even fighting anymore. I knew this wasn't about land anymore. I think the war was more about seeing who could hold a grudge longer. That seemed like that only reason right now. I knew if this were about land there would be more fighting. I think the fight for land just became a fight for who was the superior race and eventually I think it just became a grudge between Logan's coven and mine. That's all it seemed like now. I think they were just using Logan and Kendall as a reason to fight each other and kill one another. I think if we could get people to see that it may stop this war in it's tracks. If we can show them that vampires and wolves can get along, them maybe we would stand a chance.

I continued to stare out the window and eventually I saw movement in the brush. I tensed. I couldn't see who it was. I didn't know who would come here or who knew about this place. I hoped it wasn't a vampire or anything like that. I wanted the guys to be back, but that wouldn't be for a long time. I knew that too. Buddha Bob walked out into sight with a bag on his shoulder and Mercedes following behind him. I relaxed and walked to the door and opened it for them.

"Buddha Bob," I said smiling at him. I had almost forgotten he was coming. I would have some company until the guys got back. That was good. I wouldn't be sitting here alone going crazy worrying about the guys.

"Did you stay behind?" Buddha Bob asked me.

"I didn't have a choice," I said, "James and Kendall wouldn't let me go with them," I said looking down at my still flat stomach. I knew werewolves pregnancies only lasted six months. I was only two months along. I wasn't even a third of the way along.

"That was smart on their part," Buddha Bob said, "you have you're pups to worry about," he said. I nodded my head. I knew I had them to think about, but I wanted to help. I hated being stuck here when I could be out there helping them. I was still of use to them. I could still move and take care of myself.

"I know I have to think about them," I said slowly.

"But you want to be out there," Buddha Bob said.

"I am still of use to them," I said annoyed.

"Katie," Buddha Bob said.

"I know, I know," I said shaking my head, "why do you think I stayed here," I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Katie," Mercedes said as she flew over to me. I turned to look at her.

"Didn't Kendal tell you to warn the others sprites," I asked her.

"Yes, and I did," Mercedes said, "I want to stay here and talk to Kendall when he gets back," she said. I nodded my head. Kendall was close with Mercedes and she probably had some information for him.

"Where are the others?" Buddha Bob asked.

"They are trying to stop the vampires from attacking the wolves," I said, "they are trying to buy us some more time to get things together and make a real plan of attack," I said. I laid my head on the back of the couch while Buddha Bob and Mercedes talked.

I couldn't help but wonder what and how the others were doing. I wanted them all to come back safe and sound. I knew that they might get hurt. I knew how vampires operated. I cared for them all, even Dak and Logan, but I was really worried about James.

I know James can take care of himself, but I couldn't help but worry. He was my mate and the father to my pups. He was my everything and my reason for being here. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to him. James and I had been together for almost a hundred years now. We were connected and I didn't want anything to hurt him. As much as I was worried about James, I was worried about the others too. Kendall was my brother and so was Carlos. I loved them both so much and I wanted them to be ok as well. I cared about Logan and Dak too. I know I had only just met them, but they had grown on me. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them at all.

All in all I was worried about them all. I didn't know what they were doing or how many vampires they were facing. They could be out numbered and killed easily. There was only five of them. I had no idea how many vampires they were facing. I hated being left behind. I hated the waiting and guessing game.

I looked out the window once again and saw nothing. It was getting closer and closer to sunrise. I knew Dak and Logan would be fine for a few hours since they had just fed, but I was still getting worried something had happened to them. They were taking a long time. I really hated not knowing anything. It made me feel useless.

"Look," Mercedes said pointing to the window. I turned and saw Kendall, Logan, and James emerged from the dark path that led to the cabin. I jumped up as they walked into the house with Dak, Carlos, Camille, and some guys behind them. They guys looked a little beat up, but not too bad.

"What happened?" I asked, "who are you?" she asked looking at the new guy. I had not expected them to bring someone back with them.

"He's on our side," Logan said as he shut the shades and closed the curtain. "Guys this is Steve and Camille," he said. "Steve Camille, this is Kendall my mate," he said, "This James and his mate Katie," he said pointing to us as he said our names.

"This is Carlos my mate," Dak said looking at Carlos smiling at him.

"I thought you swore off love," Camille said looking at Dak.

"Love has an odd way of finding you," Dak said looking at Carlos again. Carlos smiled and held on to Dak's hand.


	18. Chapter 18: Trust

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, and xbigtimerushx _**for both of your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. This took a different turn than I planned but I will get back to the war in a bit. **

**Just like to let you all know that I have put the Big Time Slash Awards on another profile. The name is BTRSlash. You can go vote there for you're favorite fics. I also put a forum called Big Time Slash Awards 2011 with all the polls we have at the moment. More will be added as we figure them out. **

**Chapter 18: Trust**

The next day everyone was on edge. We didn't know what to do or expect. We had scared my so called parents off, but for how long? We didn't know. We didn't know what the wolves were planning. Kendall had sent Mercedes to try and see if she could get anything. He had sent her out just before dawn and it was almost nightfall and she still wasn't back. I was getting worried. What if something had happened to her. What if she got caught and told the wolves everything and they were on they're way here to kill us. My mind kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I don't know why I went to all the bad things, but I did. I never once thought things were gonna be alright.

"Logie, calm down," Kendall said walking up to me. I turned to look at him. Was he crazy? There was no way I could calm down.

"Calm down?" I asked slowly, "I can't calm down," I said. We were in the middle of a war and we had no idea what the two sides were thinking or planning. "Kendall, we are in a war and we have to stay one step ahead of the everyone, but we have no idea what they're planning. We need to find a way to figure out what they're doing, but we can't get too close to them without trying to be killed," I said.

"Logan I know," Kendall said, "but freaking out is not what we need right now," he said.

"I can't help it," I said. I started pacing back and forth in front of Kendall. Kendall stood up and stopped me from pacing and grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips. I melted into the kiss instantly. I moaned lightly as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. Kendall pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Calm down," he said. I nodded my head and walked over to the bed and sat down. Kendall walked over to me and sat down next to me. "We're gonna figure out what to do as soon as Mercedes gets back," he said. I nodded my head and looked at the floor. He was right, freaking out would do u s no good at the moment. I need to just calm down and think.

"Kendall," Katie called from the living room. Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We both walked out to the living room. Katie was standing there with two people I did not know. They were wolves by the smell of them. I stopped walking when they looked at me. Kendall however walked up to them and hugged them both.

"Jo, Lucy," he said.

"So it's true?" Jo asked looking at me.

"Yes," Kendall said, "Logan these are my friends and I am guessing they are here to help us?" he said looking at them. They both nodded. I looked at them. One was blonde and the other was a brunette.

"I'm Lucy," the brunette said.

"and I'm Jo," the blonde said.

"I brought them here," Mercedes said to Kendall.

"Thank you," Kendall said to her.

"So you're like a vampire?" Jo asked walking up to me with Lucy beside her. They both looked me over. I didn't know what to say or do. They were new and I wasn't sure if I could trust them. I just wasn't getting a good vibe from them.

"Kind of," Kendall said, "he's a hybrid actually," he said.

"A hybrid?" Lucy asked looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Yes," I said, "I am part vampire and part wolf," I said.

"That is so cool," Lucy said causing Jo to laugh at her.

"Can you transform?" Jo asked looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Jo, Lucy, what are my parents planning?" Kendall asked.

"They know about the vampires wanting to attack and we thought they were coming last night but nothing happened," Jo said turning to Kendall.

"Yeah it was weird," Lucy said, "but others smaller covens are coming to your dad and siding with him they want to help stop the vampires," she said.

"They reason they never attacked last night was because we scared them off for awhile," Kendall said, "we met them halfway and stopped them," he said.

"You guys did it on your own?" Jo asked, "how many were there?" she asked looking at Kendall and I.

"Nine when they showed up eight when they left," I said, "there were five of us, seven when Camille and Steve joined us," I said.

"Consider you guys nine now," Jo said smiling at me.

"Sorry if I seem hesitant but I hardly know you," I said, "I am still getting used to Katie," I added turning to Kendall.

"And I am still getting used to Dak, Camille, and Steve," Kendall said to me. "I trust them Logan," he said to me.

"That'll have to do for now," I said turning on my heel and walking out of the room. "I am gonna go tell Dak, Camille, and Steve we have some new guests," I said as I walked away. I didn't know what it was about those two, they just made me uncomfortable. I walked down the hall to the room where Camille and Steve were staying in for now. They were in the only spare room so I didn't know where Lucy and Jo were going to stay.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Dak standing there.

"Hey Logan," he said stepping aside.

"Good you're all here," I said, "we have some more guests," I said, "Kendall trusts them, but I don't know," I said looking at the floor.

"Logan haven't you been the one preaching we're not so different from wolves," Camille asked me.

"Yes, but there is just something about those two that gets to me," I said, "anyway their names are Lucy and Jo and they are on our side," I said.

"You don't sound so sure," Dak pointed out.

"Their new," I said, "I get used to them," I said. There was a knock on the door It turned and opened it and saw Carlos.

"Is Dak here?" he asked. I nodded and stepped aside.

"I just wanted to tell him about Lucy and Jo," he said.

"Logan beat you too it," Dak said walking over to Carlos a small grin on his face.

"Oh, so you did meet them then?" Carlos asked looking at me. I nodded my head. I didn't want to share my insecurities about the two with him. He probably trusted them as well.

"I don't know why they're here other than the fact that they used to date Kendall and want to help him," Carlos said casually.

"What?" I asked looking at Carlos. Did I hear him correctly.

"I, uh didn't say anything," Carlos said quickly. It was too late I had heard him. I stormed out of the room and to the living room. Kendall was talking to Lucy and Jo. They were standing awfully close together and both smiling at Kendall. Kendall visibly relaxed when I got near. He knew I was there.

"Kendall," I said getting his full attention.

"What's up Logie," Kendall said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," I said turning and walking down the hall to our room, "Now," I added. Kendall quickly told the girls he'd be back as soon as he was done talking to me and I would make sure he wouldn't keep that promise. I walked into the room and walked over to the bed. Kendall walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Were you going to tell me you used to date Lucy and Jo?" I asked.

"Who told you that?" Kendall asked not denying it.

"Does it matter?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"No I wasn't planning on tell you because they don't matter to me like that," Kendall said, "they are my friends and nothing more," he said walking over to me. He sat down beside me. "I mated with you not them," he said. I smiled at that. He was right we were mated. "I don't know about vampires but wolves mate for life," he said grabbing my chin and turning my face to his. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I melted into his touch.

"I'm sorry," I said after he pulled back.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "I probably would've reacted the same with you're exes," Kendall said smiling.

"Well then I guess now is a bad time to tell you Camille is an ex," I said.

"Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, my so called parents wanted me to marry Camille and keep the family pure," I said looking down at the floor. I still couldn't believe I had been lied to for my entire life. Neither of them were my parents. I had been lied to and about since the day I was born. I just couldn't believe it.

"What are you thinking?" Kendall asked.

"I was lied to my entire life," I said looking at him, "they aren't really my parents," he said.

"Hey, now you know," Kendall said, "maybe you can get more information out of them when we see them next, but you have got to know we can't just not kill them because you want to know more about who you are," he said.

"I know," I said, "I already killed Tad remember," I said.

"I know, but I am guessing you weren't close to him," Kendall said. I nodded my head. He was right. It was easy to kill Tad because he hadn't really like him to start with. I had never like him or Sandy to start with. I was glad he was dead, that was one less vampire to worry about. They were going to come at us full force now.

"Lucy and Jo told me that my parents knew about the vampires wanting to attack," Kendall said. I nodded my head. I knew that. I had been out there for that part. "We may have made things worse by showing up," he said.

"Good," I said. Kendall looked at me shocked. "Things have to get worse before they can get better," I said. Kendall looked at me for a moment before nodding his head.

"Come on," he said standing up. "We need to go out and try and see if we can figure out what the vampires are planning," he said.

"I can tell you what they're planning," I said standing up as well, "they are gonna go after us now, because they think we're working with the wolves," I said. I had wanted them to get that impression last night. I think we scared them and they were probably planning things. I knew they were going to bring more than they had brought last night. They were going to go all out. We had to be prepared to fight.

"Logan, do you know any way to find out what you're parents are up to," Kendall asked as he walked out of the room. We walked down the hall to the living room where the others were. Everyone was out there now except Buddha Bob and Mercedes. They knew we had to go out and find out what was going on. We needed to figure out what the vampires were planning.

"So what's the plan?" Dak asked looking at me.

"We need to find a way to figure out what the vampires are up to," I said. I was not going to call those two my parents anymore. I didn't know what to think about them anymore. I wanted to know who my father was, I needed to get it out of Joanna. She said she knew, I wanted to know. I hope David didn't freak out and kill. I wouldn't put that past him. When he got into a rage he too mercy on no one.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I want to go out and see if I can find anything out," I said, "and I want Dak to come with me," I said looking at him. He looked at me for a second before nodding his head. He knew what I wanted to do.

"What are you gonna do?" Kendall asked.

"Something wolves can't," I said, "I want you all to stay here until we get back," I said looking around at them. I hoped they would listen to me. I did not need them getting killed. What Dak and I were going to do was risky.

"If you won't tell us then we're coming with,' Kendall said.

"No," I said shaking my head, "this is something wolves really can't do," I said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked curiously.

"We're going into vampire territory," I said.

"Why is that dangerous," Kendall asked looking at me.

"We're going to see someone," I said.

"You're not going to Gustavo are you?" Camille asked.

"He doesn't like wolves, but he likes me so I am hoping he won't be mad about what's going on," I said.

"He shouldn't be," Dak said, "unless Kelly's gotten to him," he said.

"I doubt he'd listen to her," I said shaking my head. I knew he liked Kelly as well, but I had a special place in his heart for some reason. He really seemed to like me. I was his favorite. Maybe he knew more about where I came from. My mother had to have told someone. I knew she could've told Gustavo because he was a man of his word. He would never betray anyone's trust. "Come on Dak," I said moving to the door. Dak followed me.

"Logan," Kendall said as he walked over to me. "Be careful," he said. I nodded my head and pulled him to me in a hug. I noticed Dak and Carlos were doing the same thing. I held on to Kendall for a few seconds before letting go of him.

"I'll be fine," I said as I leaned up and peck him on the lips. Kendall nodded his head. He had to trust me on this one. I was going to be fine. I knew how to stay hidden and I still had that potion. Dak and I walked out of the cabin and I stopped him to apply the potion to both of us. I pocketed the potion and Dak and I took off into the night.

We didn't have to go far to get to where we wanted to go. Gustavo's place wasn't far from here. We jumped up into the trees to remain hidden and kept going. We got near to the river and turned in the other direction. Soon we reached a field. Dak and I jumped out of the trees and quickly crossed the field. We came to a den and I walked up to the opening. I didn't know if this was the right thing to do. I took a few deep breaths and looked at Dak.

"We don't have to do this," he said to me.

"Boys do come in," a voice called.

"I don't know about this Logan," Dak said.

"Come on," I said ignoring the feeling in my gut telling me to turn around. We walked into the den and saw a small fire was lit and Gustavo was sitting in front of it.

"I was wondering when you two would come here," Gustavo said looking up at us.

"We need you're help," I said, "we need to know what the vampires are planning," I said looked at him.

"I take it you know," Gustavo said looking at me.

"That I'm a hybrid," I said.

"Joanna only told me," Gustavo said, "but there were rumors of a hybrid being born," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked looking at him.

"Joanna made me promise not to tell anyone," Gustavo said, "why do you think I took an interest to you though Logan?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I really do think you're a great kid," Gustavo said, "but ever since you were born I've been studying you for Joanna," he said.

"Why? So I wouldn't become wolf?" I asked, "too late it's already happened," I said.

"Really you can transform?" Gustavo asked shocked.

"We both can," Dak said, "now can you help us or not," he asked impatiently.

"Boys, come sit," Gustavo said pointing to the spot across from him. Dak and I sat down side by side.

"Do you anything about my birth parents?" I asked before he spoke again. Gustavo nodded.

"Your mother was Joanna's sister and as for your father I only know his name," Gustavo said. "Or his codename," he added.

"What is it," I asked.

"He's a wolf and your mother and Joanna referred to him as D-Belt," Gustavo said.

"Can we get back on track here?" Dak asked.

"Look, I don't know what the vampires are planning, but after the stunt you pulled David is furious and calling in others to help from other covens," Gustavo said.

"He's bringing in other covens?" I asked. Gustavo nodded. He then pulled a pouch out of his pocket.

"Tell me boys why are you doing this," Gustavo said.

"I just want to be with Kendall," I said knowing it would do no good to lie to Gustavo.

"I want to help Logan," Dak said, "he's like a brother to me," he said.

"Well one of you are on this path for the wrong reasons," Gustavo said. He opened the pouch and stuck his hand in there. Before either of us could ask him what he meant or what he was doing, he pulled hi hand out and threw some sort of dust at us. We both jumped back covering our eyes. I jumped up to me feet.

"What did you do?" Dak asked. I looked at him. He was sitting on the ground still and his eyes were clouded over and haze.

"Dak," I said. Dak turned his head towards me but his eyes moved searching for me.

"I can't see," Dak said standing up. I helped him stand steady. Dak looked scared and I turned to Gustavo angry.

"Fix it," I said angrily, "I need his help," I said.

"He will get his sight back when he realizes the right reasons for him being on this path," Gustavo.

"They put you up to this didn't they?" I asked angrily.

"No, I was ordered to turn you two in," Gustavo said, "instead I am helping you," he said.

"By blinding Dak?" I asked annoyed. I did not see how this helped. I made us short one more person.

"He is doing this for the wrong reasons," Gustavo said, "once he realizes the right reasons he will be fine," he said. I grabbed Dak's wrist and left the den.

"Dak I am so sorry," I said.

"You had no way of knowing," Dak said.

"Come on," I said, "get on my back it'll be faster," he said.

"Just like old times huh?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, when I was first training you," I said laughing slightly. Dak climbed onto my back and held on tight to me. I took off. I couldn't believe what Gustavo had done to Dak. I had not expected him to do that. We arrived back at the cabin and I stopped and Dak got off my back. "Dak," I said again.

"Don't," Dak said, "I have some soul searching to do I guess," he said.

"Dak I am so sorry," I said grabbing his hand.

"Look Logan, you had no way of knowing," Dak said, "just take me inside to Carlos," he said. We both froze at that. Carlos was not going to like this at all. I stood there looking at Dak. "Logan," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Take me inside," Dak said.

"Careful where you step," I said as we started walking towards the cabin. We reached the cabin and I help Dak up the steps and inside. The second I shut the door I heard movement from the living room and Kendall and Carlos appeared in the hall.

"Logan," Kendall said as he ran to me.

"Dak," Carlos said he ran up to Dak and hugged him tight.

"Carlos," Dak said stumbling backwards slightly.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked pulling back from Dak to look him in the eyes and then he noticed his eyes. "What happened," he asked.

"I'm blind," Dak said weakly. I saw a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"Carlos I am so sorry this is all my fault," I said, "we never should've gone to see him," I said looking at Dak. I really felt bad about this.

"Logan stop," Dak said turning in my general direction, "you had no way of knowing," he said sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're blind?" Carlos said looking at Dak a hurt expression on his face. I knew he probably felt bad about not being there for Dak.

"It's not permanent," Dak said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as he placed his arms around Dak. Dak jumped slightly. "Sorry," Carlos mumbled.

"A little warning would be nice," Dak said as he placed his arms around Carlos. "Anyways like I was saying it's not permanent. He said I am fighting this battle for the wrong reasons and once I find out the right reasons I'll get my sight back," Dak said.

"What happened though?" Kendall asked, "why'd he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know why, but I found out some more about my parents," I said looking up at Kendall.

"Yeah he even gave us a code name for him," Dak said nodding his head. He let go of Carlos and Carlos let go of him but grabbed his hand.

"What name?" Kendall asked, "is he a wolf?" he asked.

"Yes he's a wolf," I said, "and the name he gave a was D-Belt," I said.

"D-Belt?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah why," I asked.

"We know him," Carlos said, "well knew him," he added.

"Hold on," Kendall said he ran from the room. I followed after him with Carlos and Dak right behind me. Kendall made his way to James and Katie's room. He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal James.

"James what happened to Dustin?" Kendall asked.

"You're dad banished him from the coven after he found out he was with a human," James said why.

"I take it Dustin is his real name?" I asked Kendall.

"Yes, D-Belt was what we called him because his last name was Belt because he didn't know about his life before he became a wolf," Kendall said.

"Dustin is his father?" James asked, "the same Dustin who attacked me and oh my god…" he trailed off.

"What?" Kendall and I asked together.

"I remember a woman being there that night," James said.

"She couldn't have been my mother," I said.

"No she was too young," James said, "but she did look an awful lot like you," he said.


	19. Chapter 19: DBelt

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, sylarbadass, IceRush, xbigtimerushx, and darkblue91 _**for both of your lovely reviews. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Kendall's POV. This took a different turn than I planned but I will get back to the war in a bit. **

**Just like to let you all know that I have put the Big Time Slash Awards on another profile. The name is BTRSlash. You can go vote there for you're favorite fics. I also put a forum called Big Time Slash Awards 2011 with all the polls we have at the moment. More will be added as we figure them out. **

**Chapter 19: D-Belt**

"James what happened to Dustin?" I asked.

"You're dad banished him from the coven after he found out he was with a human," James said, "why?" he asked.

"I take it Dustin is his real name?" Logan asked me.

"Yes, D-Belt was what we called him because his last name was Belt because he didn't know about his life before he became a wolf," I said.

"Dustin is his father?" James asked, "the same Dustin who attacked me and oh my god…" he trailed off.

"What?" Logan and I asked together.

"I remember a woman being there that night," James said.

"She couldn't have been my mother," Logan said. I knew he was older than James, and we were told his mother had died giving birth to him.

"No she was too young," James said, "but she did look an awful lot like you," he said.

"Well, that could mean anything," Kendall said, "I mean if Dustin's Logan's father just think how many more kids he may have had," he said.

"Who is Dustin?" Logan asked, "I mean what can you tell me about him?" he asked.

"He was a great guy," Kendall said, "until he went rogue," he added.

"Rogue?" Logan asked looking at me.

"Come on let's go to our room and I'll explain everything," I said to Logan. We said good night to the others. Dak and Carlos went to their room as well. Logan followed behind me and shut the door behind him.

"Ok spill," Logan said as he sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him.

"Dustin was my dad's best friend," I said, "he was a great guy and he mentored me as I grew up," I said.

_I groaned defeated again. I hated training. It was pointless. I was never gonna be able to control my powers. I was still young though. Maybe I was just being my over dramatic self. This was hard, I had just turned eighteen and I needed to get my powers under control. I wanted to make my dad proud. I had to do this fast. Everyone said to calm down and that it would come to me. I knew it would take time, but I wasn't a very patient person._

_"That looked rough," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Dustin standing behind me grinning._

_"Says the guy who still can't control his powers," I said cheekily._

_"I have better control than you kid," Dustin teased._

_"I am not a kid," I said, "I am eighteen and I am a full wolf now," I said proudly._

_"You'll always be a kid to me," Dustin said walking up to me and ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away._

_"You won't be calling me kid when I get a better hang of my powers," I said._

_"Kendall, I took care of you as a baby I will always call you kid," Dustin said. I sent Dustin a small glare._

_"Fine, call me kid I don't care," I said annoyed._

_"You're acting like a kid so I'll call you a kid, kid," Dustin teased._

_"You know I'd respect me," I said, "one day this coven is gonna be under my control," I said looking at Dustin who only laughed. I pouted._

_"The day that happens is the day pigs fly," Dustin teased. I knew he was joking. I was heir to take over after my father._

_"Well, then I guess pigs are gonna fly soon," I said._

_"Maybe if you get a hang of your new powers," Dustin said. I only rolled my eyes and turned my back to Dustin._

_"I will get the hang of this and you better watch it D-Belt," I said._

_"I am so scared," Dustin said sarcastically._

_"You will be," I said._

"So what did you mean you said he went rogue?" Logan asked.

"Well, Dustin changed as I got older," I said, "I will admit I kind of had a crush on him, but we never did anything. D-Belt didn't like me like that," I said looking anywhere but at Logan. It made sense now why I developed feelings for Dustin. I knew now it was because he was like Logan, or Logan was like him. I don't know.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Logie, we've been through this," I said, "I love you and that is why none of the other relationships worked out. I was searching for my other half and that is you. Beside likie I said nothing happened between us," I said smiling at him. Logan smiled at that and leaned in and kissed me.

"It's just a little weird that you had a thing for my father," he said.

"I know, but there was just something there," I said shaking my head, "I gave up because after awhile he didn't feel anything for me," I said.

"So after you gave up on Dustin what happened to him," Logan asked.

"We went back to how things were before," I said, "until Dustin started attacking humans for almost no reason," I said.

"I take it that's how you met James," Logan said, "he said Dustin attacked him," he said.

"Yes, when he went hunting it was like something came over Dustin and he started attacking humans and my dad didn't like it," I said, "I tried to talk to Dustin about it but he always changed the subject and then my dad found out he was with a human that he had no intention turning her into a wolf," I said.

"So he was banished," Logan asked confused, "in my coven if that happened the offender and the one they were with was killed," he said.

"That was normally the deal, but Dustin was my dad's best friend and he couldn't kill him," I said, "that was back when my dad still had a heart. Actually that was around the time my father changed himself," I said.

"Well yeah, he banished his best friend," Logan said, "he probably regretted that and took his anger out on others," he said. I looked at Logan for a moment. I had never thought about it like that before.

"Wow," I said, "I never thought about that," I said.

"You have got to learn to see things through others eyes," Logan said smiling at me.

"I know," I said. Logan was right. I never looked at things the way he did. Logan looked at things from different angles. Logan thought about his actions before he did thing usually. He was always over thinking things. I never thought things through. I just barged in and asked questions later. That was my weakness. Logan and I balanced each other out.

"I don't know where he went, but I do know he is probably still out there somewhere," I said.

"Well, we can worry about that after we settle this stupid war," Logan said moving closer to me. "I have something to tell you though," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I talked to Buddha Bob yesterday when you were busy with the guys and he did a test to see if I was pregnant," he said. I looked at Logan. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to this. I would live the kid, but it would add too much stress to our lives right now.

"Well," I said getting impatient.

"The answer doesn't change the fact that I am gonna be a part of this war," Logan said.

"You are aren't you?" I asked slowly. Logan nodded his head and looked away from me. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Logan this kid is gonna be so loved and I know I can't keep you from fighting," I said.

"You mean it?" Logan asked.

"I already love the kid," I said looking down at Logan's stomach. Logan smiled and pulled me into a kiss. He was excited about this. I fell back ad Logan all but attacked me with kisses. I moaned as Logan straddled my hips. "Logie you're so hot," I moaned.

"Ken I am not having sex," Logan said.

"Wasn't what I was getting at," I said, "I am fine with just kissing or cuddling," I said looking at me. Logan smiled and started kissing me once again.


	20. Chapter 20: The Only Reason

**Ok so I know the last chapter was short so here's another. Two chapter in one day. YAY!**

**Chapter 20: The Only Reason**

I sighed as followed Carlos to our room. He had a secure hold on my wrist. I hate being blind. I had no idea what Gustavo meant by telling I was doing this for the wrong reasons. Carlos led me over to the bed and I sat down. I felt Carlos sit down beside me. I turned my body so I was facing in his general direction. I really hated being blind.

"Dak," he said slowly.

"Look Carlos," I said, "he said I would be fine as long as I figured out why I am doing this," I said.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you that this doesn't change how I feel about you," Carlos said.

"I know," I said turning my head in his direction, "I would so kiss you but I don't want to lean in only to miss," I said blushing. Carlos chuckled at that and grabbed my chin and guided me in for a kiss. Carlos pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Can I know why you think you're doing this?" Carlos asked.

"I want to help Logan, but obviously that's not why I should be doing this," I said slowly. I had no idea what other reason I should be doing this for. Logan was my brother and I wanted to help him. I knew in my heart this was the right thing to do.

"Don't stress yourself," Carlos said, "you'll figure it out," he said.

"I hope so," I said. "Help me lay back," I said felling so helpless. Carlos helped me so I was lying on the bed. I felt him next to me. We laid in silence. I could hear his breathing. He wasn't sleeping and I didn't know why. "Carlos," I said after awhile.

"Dak," Carlos said.

"Why aren't you sleeping," I asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said.

"Is it because of me?" I asked turning so I was facing him. I put my hand out until I touched him. I felt around and realized it was his shoulder. "I know this is an adjustment, but I'll work it out. I don't want you to worry about this," I said.

"I can't help it," Carlos said, "I mean we're in the middle of a war and you're blind," he said.

"I know," I said, "but I have to figure out a reason to be fighting," I said.

"Don't worry Dak, you'll figure it out," Carlos said pulling me closer to him. I nodded my head and let him hold me. This was different from how we normally slept, but it felt right. I needed comfort right now.

I really couldn't think about a reason other than wanting to help Logan out. He really was my brother. I don't care if we weren't related or not he was my brother. Logan had always been there for me. He cared for me when no one else did. He saved me from a group of rouge vampires. He was the reason I was still alive. I wanted to help Logan and pay him back for everything he'd done for me. Logan had been there when I had no one. Logan was the first memory I had.

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a cave, that much I knew. I didn't know where or what happened, or who even brought me here. I sat up and looked around. There was a few baskets and others strewn about the room. I had no idea where I was. I stood up and walked to the door that led to another room. There was two people sitting there they were talking._

_"Oh, you're awake," one of them said. He was about my age. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was brunette and spiked up. He looked at me worriedly. "I'm Logan," he said standing up, "this is Gustavo," he said pointing to the other large man next to him._

_"Where am I?" I asked looking around._

_"You're safe," Logan said._

_"From what?" I asked, "was I in danger?" I asked confused._

_"You don't remember do you?" Logan asked. I shook my head. Logan walked over to me. "You were attacked by vampires and left for dead," Logan said._

_"I was?" I asked, "how am I still alive?" I asked confused._

_"I saved you," Logan said._

_"Are you?" I asked looking at him. I wasn't scared though._

_"Yes, and so are you now," he said smiling showing off his fangs. I nodded my head. That made sense. I was a vampire now._

_"What about my family?" I asked._

_"I don't know," Logan said, "I just found you and saved you." he said._

_"I don't remember my family," I admitted, "I don't remember anything actually," I said looking down at the cave floor._

_"That's not uncommon," Gustavo said, "the venom erased you're memories," he said. I nodded my head._

_"I know my name is Dak and that's about it," I said looking at Logan. Logan smiled at me and walked over to me._

_"That's ok," Logan said, "you can come live with me and my coven," he said._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yeah, my parents always wanted another son," Logan said smiling at me. "I like you kid, you seem like a nice guy," he said._

_"Kid?" I asked, "we look about the same age," I pointed out._

_"I have a century or two on you," Logan said smiling at me. I nodded my head. Vampires aged slowly, that much I knew._

I woke the next morning to Carlos shaking me slightly. I slapped at his hand only to miss as he pulled it away. I tried to glare at him, but it was hard when I couldn't see him.

"I'm over here," he said grabbing my chin and making me look at him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's ok," Carlos said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said without thinking.

"I still can't see," I said bitterly.

"Oh, I am sorry," Carlos said, "I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"I know," I said feeling guilty that I upset him slightly. I really didn't need him mad at me for being grumpy. He was going to be my eyes for the next few days or however long this took. "I'm just mad that I can't think of another reason to be fighting this stupid war," I said.

"I'd ask if you're hungry, but you only drink blood like Logan," Carlos said.

"Yeah," I said as my stomach rumbled. I blushed and turned away from Carlos, or I think I did. Carlos laughed and leaned in and pecked my forehead.

"Is my Daky hungry?" Carlos asked.

"Daky?" I asked.

"Well I could call you…" Carlos said slowly. He paused and seemed to be thinking it over. "Ducky because it rhymes with Daky," he said.

"Ducky?" I asked slowly. That name seemed familiar.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "my Ducky," he said placing his arms around me in a hug.

"I feel like I should know that name," I said slowly.

"Has anyone ever called you that before?" Carlos asked releasing me.

"I don't know," I said slowly, "I don't remember my human life," I said.

"Maybe it's what you're family called you," Carlos said. I nodded my head. "So are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Here you can have some of my blood," Carlos offered.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Kendall and Logan do it all the time," Carlos said, "if you're hungry you can have my blood and I can go eat and get my strength back," he said.

"Oh that's right wolves can eat human food can't they?" I asked.

"Yep," Carlos said. I didn't need to see to know that he was nodding his head. "So do you want to?" he asked placing a hand on my arm.

"You'll have to guide me to you're neck," I said. Carlos chuckled and grabbed my head and guided it to the crook of his neck. I placed a kiss there. Carlos tilted his head to the side. I moved my lips around feeling the blood flow beneath his skin.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Makin' sure I don't hit a major artery, I don't want to kill you," I said lifting my lips from his neck for a moment. "This may sting," I said.

"Just do it," Carlos said. I nodded my head and sunk my fangs into his neck. Carlos gasped and sucked on his neck taking some of his blood. I stopped and lapped at the mark to heal them. I pulled back from Carlos. "That was weird," Carlos said.

"Thank you," I said reaching out for his face. Carlos grabbed my hand and guided it to his cheek. I smiled and leaned in and kissing him on the lips. Carlos grinned into the kiss and snaked his tongue out against my lips. I grinned and opened my mouth and thrust my tongue out to meet him. Blind or not I was still in charge and Carlos seemed to like that. When the need for air became too great we had to part.

"I am gonna go eat, can you handle thing here on your own?" Carlos asked after we caught our breath.

"Yeah go," I said, "I need some time to think things over. Carlos gave me one last kiss and left. My thoughts turned to Logan again.

Logan was someone I knew I could trust no matter what. Logan saved my life and I owe him and this was my way of helping him out. I really couldn't think of another reason to be doing this. Maybe Gustavo was wrong. Maybe there was no other reason for me to be doing this.

Maybe that's why I started doing this, maybe that's not why I'm doing this now. There had to be another reason for me to fight. What had changed since I had joined Logan. I had other new friends, and Carlos.

I had really gotten to know Kendall, James, Katie, and Carlos this last week. I didn't spend constantly with all of them, but I got to know them all the same. Kendall was a great guy, and perfect for Logan. He was everything Logan deserved. I knew Logan had told me he had his heart broken once. I knew the guy had to be an idiot for breaking Logan's heart. Logan never told me who it was, just that he was before my time. James and Katie seemed great too. They were nice enough to me. I knew Katie was new to trusting vampires, but she seemed to trust me and Logan. James was a lot kinder than his appearance led him to be.

Then there was Carlos. He was amazing. I don't know how or why, but I just fell for him from the start. He was really easy to get along with. He was kind and caring and he fell for me just as fast as I fell for him. We were a perfect match. There wasn't one thing I didn't like about him. He was just so perfect inside and out. I didn't care that he was a wolf and that I was a hybrid. I loved him. I let him see the real me, something Jett never saw. What I had with Jett was nothing compared to what Carlos and I shared. Carlos was perfect. I don't know what it is about him. There is just something that draws me to him. I should've known when I first laid eyes on him. I had been to resistant then though. Carlos had really opened my eyes and gave me a reason to fight.

I opened my eyes and Carlos was standing above me looking at me worriedly.

"Dak," Carlos said, "Dak wake up," he said. I reached up, grabbed him, and pulled him down to me and kissed him hard on the lips. Carlos pushed himself up and looked at me.

"You're my reason," I said smiling at him. Carlos grinned. "I may have started out helping Logan, but you're the only reason," I said to him. I pulled him to me and kissed him again. We moved our lips together in a sloppy kiss.


	21. Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, _**for both of your lovely reviews on the last two chapters. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. This is it. This is the beginning of the fight. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Just like to let you all know that I have put the Big Time Slash Awards on another profile. The name is BTRSlash. You can go vote there for you're favorite fics. I also put a forum called Big Time Slash Awards 2011 with all the polls we have at the moment. More will be added as we figure them out. **

**Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End**

I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Everyone was off getting ready for the fight. We had all agreed to go out tonight and fight until the end. We had to end this stupid war once and for all. The only person in the living room was Kendall. Kendall was sitting on the couch watching me. He was worried about me. I knew that much. I was starting to crack under the pressure put on me. I just want this all to end. I wanted to be able to be with Kendall with no fear.

"What are we going to do Ken?" I asked finally. The silence between us was killing me.

"We're going to fight," Kendall said.

"I don't know if everyone is going to make it through this alive," I said, "I can't watch everyone and we're going to get hurt," I said.

"Logan everyone knows it's dangerous," Kendall said. He was right. We had all talked this through with everyone already. Everyone said they knew it was dangerous. I had warned them all of the dangers. I just wanted everyone to be safe.

"We're down two people Kendall," I said, "Katie's pregnant, and Dak's blind," I said.

"No I'm not," Dak said as he walked into the living room. I turned to Dak and smiled. His eyes no longer looked clouded. He must've realized why he was doing this.

"So you figured it out then?" I asked, "I'm not as important as you thought," I asked playfully.

"Yes," Dak said, "I have everything figured out and I am here to help you," he said.

"We leave as soon as the sun goes down," I said.

"I'll be ready," Dak said. He left the room again. He was probably going to talk to Carlos.

I started pacing again. I knew this was going to be dangerous. I was just scared that someone was going to get hurt badly. I didn't know if I could live with myself if someone got hurt. I continued to pace back and forth until the sun went down.

Dak, Carlos, James, Katie, Camille, and Steve all walked out to the living room eventually. They were all ready to fight. I looked at Katie. I knew we had this fight the other night. I didn't want to have it again.

"Katie," I said.

"I know," Katie said, "I am just here to see you guys off I guess," she said. I nodded my head and turned to the others. As Jo and Lucy joined us as well.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"We're ready Logan," Camille said.

"I don't want anyone holding back," I said, "that means killing them if you have to," I said.

"We know," Dak said.

"I mean it this is it," I said, "we are not holding back," I said.

"Logan we get it," James said.

"Yeah we know what we're doing," Carlos said. He had his arm around Dak in a casual manner. I also noticed James and Katie and Camille and Steve were standing close together.

"I also want you all to be careful," I said, "I don't want any getting hurt," I said.

"I'll be here if you need any help," Buddha Bob said, "if you're injured badly come back, if you can," he said.

"Thank you Buddha Bob," I said nodding my head. "Let's go," I said to the others. I turned and walked from the cabin. The others followed me. Kendall was at my side the whole time. We started for wolf territory. We knew where the wolves were waiting thanks to Jo and Lucy.

"We need to move fast if we want to get there in time," I said. Dak, Camille, Steve, and I all jumped up into the trees. It was faster for us. The others all transformed into wolves and kept up with us on the ground. We reached our destination fairly quickly. I sniffed the air and I could smell the wolves. I jumped down to the ground with the others right behind me.

"Kendall," I said turning to him as he transformed.

"My parents are here," Kendall said, "along with a lot of others," he said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Fifteen I'd say," James said.

"Maybe more," Carlos said.

"What are we gonna do?" Dak asked turning to me.

"We fight," I said turning to Kendall. Kendall grabbed my hand and looked at me. We shared a look for a second. I knew he was warning me to be careful, and I wanted him to be as well. I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't know what I'd do if something happened to him.

"Let's go," Kendall said. We turned and walked into the field together. Snarls were heard as we walked together. We looked ahead as two people stepped out of the shadows. One was a woman and the other a man. The man looked like an older version of Kendall and the woman looked like Katie with lighter hair. These must be his parents.

"Kendall," the man said, "I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Where is you're sister?" the woman asked looking at us.

"Jennifer," the man said.

"Kevin," Jennifer said.

"We didn't come here to chat," Kendall said, "we came here to tell you that nothing can stop Logan and I from being together," he said. I looked at Kendall for a second before I noticed other wolves were surrounding us. By my count there were five that I could see at the moment. There had to be more of them though.

"Boy we don't have time for you're silly antics," Kevin said snarling at his son. "You are all traitors and must be killed," he said to the other wolves behind us.

"So because I fell in love I'm a traitor?" Kendall asked his father.

"No, it's because of who you fell in love with," Kevin said looking me up and down. It was like he was trying to tear me to shreds with just one look. "No one is to hold back," he said looking around at the wolves. I finally turned and saw at least four more wolves than I thought were in the clearing. There were ten of them excluding Kendall's parents, and nine of us. I knew we were missing Katie.

"We're not gonna hold back," Kendall in formed his father, "this war has got to end," he said.

"As long as vampires are alive this war will never end," Kevin said.

"It's ignorance like that, that started this stupid war," I said looking at him. "can't you see that vampires and werewolves aren't really that different?" I asked.

"Don't compare me to your kind," Kevin hissed.

"Oh sorry, you're right I shouldn't do that, comparing you to vampires is an insult to vampires," I said. Kevin looked ready to murder me. "besides I'm not really a vampire," I added.

"So are you gonna listen to us or are we going to have to fight?" Kendall asked.

"So no mercy," Kevin said backing up a bit with Jennifer. The other wolves attacked. Carlos, James, and Dak all transformed into wolves and attacked. Jo and Lucy stayed in their human forms and attacked as well as Camille and Steve did. James, Carlos, and Dak were taking on four wolves together. Jo and Lucy were facing two together. Camille and Steve were on their own facing one wolf each. Two wolves came at Kendall and I and we transformed and attacked.

I quickly lost track of Kendall as I fought the wolf before me. The wolf I was fighting was strong, but I was stronger and faster. I ducked as the wolf jumped at me and the wolf flew over me into a tree. I transformed and ran over to it. The wolf jumped up and growled at me. I looked at the wolf and his eyes seemed familiar. The wolf started to circle me. I moved with him keeping an eye on him. He jumped at me and I was ready this time. I caught him and threw him off me into the same tree he had hit earlier. There was a loud crack and the tree shook. The wolf stood up and looked at me again.

"Logan look out," Dak shouted from behind me. I turned and saw a wolf running at me. I moved aside and the wolf hit the other wolf. Dak ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" Dak asked. I noticed the wolves who had transformed and were yelling at one another. Dak froze as he looked at one of them. He seemed terrified for some reason. I turned and saw why he was froze. Standing before us was Jett. He was yelling at the guy who had run into him. He then noticed Dak. He stopped and smirked.

"Dak," Jett said.

"J-Jett," Dak said his voice quivering slightly.

"You're a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been one for long, but long enough to know the difference between vampires and wolves," Jett said.

"How long?" Dak asked.

"I was human when we met," Jett said, "I didn't know you were a-" he said.

"We're hybrids, we're stronger and faster then stupid wolves like you," Dak said stepping up to Jett anger radiating off him in waves. I didn't know if the was a good idea or not. I turned and saw Carlos fighting a wolf. I turned back to Dak and Jett.

"You're not stronger than me Dak," Jett sneered.

"You wanna bet?" Dak asked swinging his arm at Jett who ducked. The two started fighting. I didn't want to get into it, but I knew this wasn't going to end well. I noticed the wolf Jett had yelled at was gone and probably fighting someone else.

Dak and Jett both transformed into wolves and attacked one another. Jett seemed to have the upper hand. I ran forward and pulled him off Dak and threw him into a tree. It cracked and splintered. Dak transformed and looked at me.

"Thanks," he said. He lunged at Jett again and they started fighting.

"Logan," I turned and saw Carlos standing behind me he had blood on him. My eyes widened as I scanned him for a wound.

"It's not mine," he said. I nodded my head.

"Help Dak," I said, "be careful it's Jett," I said knowing he knew Jett was.

"Are you sure he needs my help," Carlos asked.

"Just give him hell," I said before turning and running off. I found Kendall being cornered by two wolves. I moved to help him but another white wolf jumped in front of me. I knew it wasn't Kendall, so it had to be Kevin. He looked so much like Kendall. I knew the difference though. His eyes were different. They weren't emerald green like Kendall's eyes were. His eyes were darker ad held a little anger in them.

"Move," I said. He transformed and confirmed my suspicions.

"I heard rumors about a hybrid but I never believed them," Kevin said.

"Well I didn't know until a few days ago," I said trying to move around him to help Kendall who was out numbered. He seemed to be doing fine, but I wanted to help him.

"You're not going anywhere," Kevin said looking at me. "Not tell me what you did to my son to get him think he loves you," he said.

"I didn't do anything, we fell in love," I said, "it happens to everyone at some point or another," I added. I looked over at Jennifer. She was standing by a tree not moving a muscle. He had her trained pretty well. I could see she wanted to get help Kendall asked well.

"Where's my daughter?" Kevin asked.

"You mean Katie?" I asked playing dumb.

"What did you do with her?" Kevin asked.

"She's fine, we can't have her fighting when she's pregnant now can we," I said looking directly at Kevin. He had a great poker face I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I didn't know if he was shocked by the news of Katie being pregnant. The wind started to pick up and new scents hit my nose. It was the vampires. Kevin seemed distracted by this and I ran past him towards Kendall. Kevin was quick though. He grabbed me and threw me back into a tree. I hit it with a big thud. The tree cracked and I looked up at Kevin who was standing over me. I looked up at him. I knew he was Kendall's father but Kendall had agreed no holding back. I jumped to my feet in time for a white blur to knock Kevin over. I knew exactly who it was. Kevin threw Kendall off him and I ran over to Kendall who transformed back into his human form.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Never better," Kendall said as he sat up. I helped him up. "Don't hold back," he said to me. I nodded my head and we turned towards Kevin who was looking at us. Kendall then grabbed me and kissed me in front of him.

"Kendall," Kevin said enraged. I smiled and pulled back from Kendall to look at him.

"Dad, can't you see all this fighting is useless," Kendall asked. I knew he was taking one last shot at changing his father's mind. I knew he wanted to try and convince his father to join our side.

"Kendall can't you see what he's done to you?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah he's made me realize we're not so different," Kendall said, "can't you see that we're not really that different?" he asked.

"Son, vampires are as different as day and night you know that," Kevin said.

"We're not really that different Logan and I have been together for the last ten years," Kendall said.

"Ten years?" Kevin asked. Kendall nodded his head. I looked at him and his eyes softened for a moment. He shook his head. "No, we're too different and what you did can not be forgiven," he said.

Just then a howl was let out from behind us. I turned and saw everyone had stopped fighting. The vampires had arrived and the wolves had almost doubled in numbers. There were several vampires. Everyone from the other night and more. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed Kendall and we joined the other in the center of the field.

"What are we gonna do?" Dak asked me.

"We're going to fight," I said. I looked at the vampires. I noticed one person from the other night was missing. Sandy wasn't with them. I don't know why. She probably wanted to kill me for killing Tad like it did. I knew she would want revenge.

This was it. It was all going to end here. We were going to fight and this was it. I looked around at everyone and saw we were out numbered greatly by both the wolves (who had moved to one side) and the vampire who were on the other side. We were in the middle. There were nine of us. We were greatly out numbered, but we were going to fight until the end. We were going to end this once and for all.

"I should've known you'd be here," David said looking at me. I noticed Joanna was behind him. She has scratch marks across her cheek and arm. David had probably done that. They had raised me but I couldn't feel bad for her. I felt nothing but anger towards her. I knew she only want to protect me, but I was mad that she lied to me.

"You weren't as careful as you were last time with hiding you're scents," David said to me. I stopped to think about what he meant. Just then Sand emerged holding Katie. Katie looked terrified.

"Katie," James yelled. He moved to go after her.

"Stop," I said stopping him. James looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head.

"She's a trained assassin," I said, "one wrong move and Katie's dead," I said to him.

"Smart move," Sandy said.

"Sandy let her go," I said, "I am the one you want not her," I said looking at her. Katie looked scared. I knew one wrong move and she'd kill Katie like I killed Tad. I had to do this carefully. "Let her go, I killed Tad," I said. Sandy looked at me and then to Katie. I started forward slowly.

"What is this girl to you?" Sandy asked, "why do you care if she dies?" she asked.

"Just let her go and take me instead," I said. Sandy looked at David for a second. He nodded once and Sandy let go of Katie and pushed her forward. Katie stumbled before she ran over to James and into his arms.

"Come on a deals a deal," Sandy said.

"I know," I said walking forwards.

"Logan," Kendall said stopping me.

"I know what I am doing Kendall," I said.

I walked forward. Sandy met me half way. We stood there staring at one another. I knew what she was planning to do. She wanted me dead and I wanted her dead. Sandy made the first move. She swung her arm straight out trying to hit me. I jumped back and landed a few feet away from her.

"I know all you're tricks," I said.

"And I know yours," she said.

"Not all of them," I said transforming. Sandy looked scared for a moment before she ran at me. I jumped at her and we started fighting. Then all hell broke lose as everyone started fighting. Kendall joined me in fighting Sandy. She seemed to be weakening. I could tell. I managed to pin her down and Kendall killed her by snapping her neck with one well placed bite. I transformed back to my human form. Kendall did the same.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him for a second. We turned and saw James being over powered and Katie nowhere to be seen. "Kendall where's Katie," I said looking around for her. I knew she shouldn't be here.

"I don't know," Kendall said. We both ran over to James and helped him. Once the wolves were out of the way I turned to James.

"Find Katie and get her out of here," I said to him.

"Logan," James started.

"That's an order," Kendall barked at him, "once she's safe come back and help," he said. James reluctantly nodded.

"Come on," Kendall and I joined the fight once again. There was blood everywhere and wolves and Vampires were dying. I knew this was a necessity. It had to get worse before it got better. I soon got separated from Kendall again.

I was fighting a black wolf when a white wolf attacked me from behind. I reached over my back and threw it off. I knew who it was. It was Kevin. He transformed and looked at me. My shoulder was bleeding where he had bitten me. Kevin lunged at me and knocked me off my feet. We wrestled around a bit. Kevin got the upper hand and had me down on the ground. He raised his arm to strike me when a hand grabbed his and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that," a gruff voice said.


	22. Chapter 22: The Battle

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ IceRush, Rhett9, sylarbadass, xbigtimerusherx, Jessayra, AmeeraMaslow, Newbie-0.0Q, HatersHateRushersElevate, and xCarganxKoganx _**for both of your lovely reviews on the last two chapters. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in James and Dak's POV. This is it. This is the beginning of the fight. I hope you enjoy this. It's a little short, but I want to put this in. I am working on more at the moment with Logan. I hope you all enjoy this in the mean time. Also for those keeping track at home this is my fourth update today. I am on a roll. **

**Just like to let you all know that I have put the Big Time Slash Awards on another profile. The name is BTRSlash. You can go vote there for you're favorite fics. I also put a forum called Big Time Slash Awards 2011 with all the polls we have at the moment. More will be added as we figure them out. **

**Chapter 22: The Battle**

"That's an order," Kendall barked at me. "Once she's safe come back and help," he said. I nodded my head and took off in search of Katie. I needed to find her and quick. I did not want her getting hurt. I wanted her to be safe. I had to find her quickly. I dodged wolves and vampires.

A vampire jumped on my back and tried to bite me. I grabbed him and threw him off me into a wolf. They started fighting forgetting about me. I continued me search for Katie. I needed to find her. I was worried something bad was going to happen if I didn't find her soon.

"James," a voice beside me said. I turned and saw a wolf standing a few feet away from me. Her name was Annie and she was an assassin for the wolves. She was trained to kill. I had to be careful with her.

"Annie," I said.

"We were told to kill if necessary," Annie said.

"So were we," I said. Annie transformed and lunged at me. I did the same and met her halfway. I managed to catch her by the neck I bit down and pulled. I ripped her throat open. She transformed and clutched at her throat. I transformed and watched her die. I turned my attention to finding Katie. I found her fighting off a vampire. I ran up to the vampire and threw him away from her.

"James," Katie yelled.

"I have to get you out of here," I said pulling her to me. I did not want her to be here. I could not believe we didn't cover our scents when we left. Then again we were in the heat of the moment. We had been in a hurry to get out of there. I could not believe the vampires had found the cabin.

"No, I am here let me help," Katie said pushing back from me to look me in the eyes. I shook my head. She was not going to stay here. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted out pups to be safe. She couldn't be safe here. I needed to get her out of here.

"I can't do that," I said, "I need to get out of here," I said. I turned and saw vampires heading at us. I ran at them both and knocked them to the ground. I managed to keep one down and snap her neck easily. I knew this was what we had to do. I order to end this we had to fight and take down anyone in our way. This was necessary. I didn't like killing, but I didn't have a choice. It was either kill or be killed right now.

I turned and saw the other vampire attacking Katie. Katie screamed as the vampire hit her in the side. I ran at the vampire and transformed and latched onto his neck. I was angry and wanted to kill him. No one hurt my mate and got away with it. He clawed at me but I didn't let up as I tasted blood. He managed to grab me and throw me off him. I hit the ground with a thud and I jumped up and ran at him before he could hurt Katie again. I sunk my teeth into his arm and pulled. I took a good chunk of his arm out. He screamed in pain. I transformed and grabbed his head and twisted it and snapped his neck easily. It was the quickest way to kill him. I turned to Katie. She was laying on the ground and holding her side where he had hurt her. I saw blood.

"Katie," I said worriedly.

"James," Katie said weakly. I fell to my knees next to her. I looked at her worriedly. I didn't want to lose her. I needed to get her out of here and fast.

"Katie please let me take you away from here," I said as I knelt down beside her.

"James, I love you," she said softly. I shook my head. I knew what she was thinking.

"No, don't," I said, "you're going to be ok," I said.

"We b-both know that's a lie," Katie said grunting in pain. I shook my head as tears came to my eyes. I could not believe this was happening. I was no going to let her die. She couldn't die.

"Where's Buddha Bob?" I asked.

"The cabin, he and Mercedes hid," Katie said softly.

"That's where I'm taking you then," I said moving to lift her up. Katie shook her head at me. I looked at her confused.

"You're needed here," she said.

"No," I said, "I was told to get you out of here safely and that is what I am doing," I said determinedly.

"James," Katie said placing her hand on my cheek. I looked at her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you," she said.

"Don't talk like that," I lifted her up and started running. I managed to get out of the clearing. I was heading to the cabin hoping Buddha Bob was still there. I needed Katie to just hang on until then. She was going to make it, she had to. I couldn't live without her. I needed her.

**Dak POV**

I growled at Jett as we circled one another. I had not expected to see him here. I had no idea that he was a wolf now. I wanted him dead. He had no idea what he had done to me. I wanted to rip him to shreds. I wanted him dead.

"Come on Dak," Jett challenged me. I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground and started to punch him as hard as I could. Jett managed to flip us over and he got the upper hand. I struggled to get him off me. Then out of nowhere Carlos came and pulled Jett off me and he growled at Jett.

"I'm not scared of you," Jett said.

"You should be," I said. Carlos then jumped on Jett and sunk his teeth into Jett's shoulder and added to the many cuts and scraps I had already delivered to Jett. Jett cried out. I smirked as I walked over him. "I am not the same guy you knew back then Jett," I said lowly. "Like you I've changed," I said. I picked him up and threw him against a tree. I didn't want this to be quick. I wanted him in pain. I picked him up and slammed him against a tree.

"Is that the best you got?" Jett asked me.

"I want you dead," I said. I let him go and grabbed his head. All I had to do was twist his head and snap his neck. It was easy. I looked at Carlos who was watching me. I hesitated and Jett pushed me off him and I hit the ground and Jett was on top of me.

"You hesitated," Jett said.

"I won't next time," I said pushing him off of me. "I am not the same guy you knew," I said again. I got on my feet while Jett did the same. We both lunged at one another. A dark blur hit Jett and tackled him to the ground. I smirked as Carlos pinned him again. This time I didn't hesitate. I grabbed Jett's head and twisted his neck until I heard a crack and let go of him. I watched his lifeless body fall to the ground. I looked over at Carlos.

"I didn't know him, but he deserved it," Carlos said, "how he could hurt someone like you I'll never know," he said.

"Now is not the time," I said smiling at him. "We have work to do," I said. Carlos nodded as we turned to the fight before us.

"Dak," Carlos said pointing over to Logan who was fighting with Kendall's father. We both took off in his direction but stopped when someone beat us there. He was a tall dark haired man. He grabbed Kevin's hand and stopped him from killing Logan.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"D-Belt," Carlos said.


	23. Chapter 23: New Threat

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ AmeeraMaslow, Newbie-0.0Q, Rhett9, darkblue91, and IceRush _**for both of your lovely reviews on the last two chapters. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**I want to apologize to those who follow my other fics Breaking the Status Quo and Just The Way You Are for the mix up this morning. I am sorry I was in a rush. I have it all fixed now. My birthady is just a little stressful right now. Anyways the best birthday presents you can leave me are reivews letting me know waht you think. **

**Just like to let you all know that I have put the Big Time Slash Awards on another profile. The name is BTRSlash. You can go vote there for you're favorite fics. I also put a forum called Big Time Slash Awards 2011 with all the polls we have at the moment. More will be added as we figure them out. **

**Chapter 23: New Threat**

"Come on," Kendall and I joined the fight once again. There was blood everywhere and wolves and Vampires were dying. I knew this was a necessity. It had to get worse before it got better. I soon got separated from Kendall again.

I was fighting a black wolf when a white wolf attacked me from behind. I reached over my back and threw it off. I knew who it was. It was Kevin. He transformed and looked at me. My shoulder was bleeding where he had bitten me. Kevin lunged at me and knocked me off my feet. We wrestled around a bit. Kevin got the upper hand and had me down on the ground. He raised his arm to strike me when a hand grabbed his and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that," a gruff voice said.

"Dustin," Kevin said turning to face the man beside him. My jaw dropped as I realized who he was. "I thought you were dead," he said.

"You thought wrong," Dustin replied.

"Logan," Kendall yelled. I looked over at him and scrambled to my feet. I ran over to him. I didn't want to be near Kevin when he and Dustin started fighting.

"Logan that's Dustin," Kendall said.

"I know," I said, "he just saved me," I said looking at him and Kevin who were staring at one another. It was like they didn't notice the fighting around them. I turned and saw Dak and Carlos coming over to us. Then I remembered we had sent James off to find Katie a long time ago. "Have you guys seen James and Katie?" I asked looking at them.

"No," Dak said.

"I hope James got her out of here," Kendall said. I nodded my head in agreement but I was looking at Dustin who was no fighting Kevin. I wondered if he knew who I was. I needed to know if he knew I was his son.

"Kendall," a familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"James," Kendall said looking up at him. James walked over to us. He was covered in blood and twigs. He also looked sad and angry at the same time. I knew he didn't have good news.

"Where's Katie?" I asked.

"She's at the cabin with Buddha Bob who put up a protective barrier at the cabin with Mercedes help. Only we can get in," James said.

"Is she ok?' I asked.

"I don't know," James said looking way from us.

"James," Kendall said.

"She was fighting for her life when I left," James said, "I came back to fight," he said. I knew he wanted to distract himself from thinking about Katie possible dying.

"So let's fight then," I said turning back to the battle before us. I wanted to talk to Dustin, but now was not the time for that. We had other things to do. Dak and Carlos dashed off to go help Jo and Lucy who looked like they needed help, while James ran off to help Camille and Steve. He was too slow though. Steve was attacked by two wolves and killed. Camille screamed and attacked them both. James helped her kill them.

Kendall and I managed to stay close together. I looked over and saw David coming at Kendall.

"Kendall," I yelled. I ran to him and pulled him out of David's way. David shot past us and stopped. He turned to look at us. Just then from the side a white wolf attacked him.

David and Kevin started fighting and everyone froze and watched the two leaders. They slowly circled one another, before they lunged at one another. They were stopped by Dustin who grabbed them both by their ears. Carlos, Dak, James, and Camille made their way over to us.

"I swear to god you two are idiots," Dustin said looking from one to the other.

"What are you doing here," David asked.

"Stopping you two from killing one another," Dustin said annoyed, "I swear if it weren't for me you two would've killed each other a long time ago," he sad.

"What?" I asked. Dustin turned around to look at me and his eyes widened.

"Didn't you hear him he's trying to stop them from killing one another," a female voice said. I turned and saw a brunette girl. She had the same dark brown eyes as me as well. She walked over to Dustin while looking at me. I looked over at James. He looked at me and nodded his head. I remember him telling me there was a girl with Dustin when he attacked him. This had to be her.

"What do you mean trying to stop them?" Kendall asked.

"Look kid, this whole war was started because these two got into a fight," Dustin said, "they used to be really good friends," he said.

"What?" I asked shocked looking at David and Kevin. That did not make sense I had never heard that before. David hated wolves with a passion. I was sure Kevin hated Vampires just as much. Them being friends didn't make any sense. I looked at them both and they weren't denying it.

"They got into a fight one day and the peace between species that had been going on for a long time was gone," Dustin said looking at me, "Vampires claimed to be better than wolves and vice versa," he said.

"But we're not so different are we?" James asked.

"No," Dustin said, "these two are just to stubborn to admit that," he said.

"They're fighting because Logan and I want to be together," Kendall said.

"See your sons get it," Dustin said.

"David's not my real father," I said, "but you know that already don't you?" I asked looking at him.

"If you're not his then that must make you mine," Dustin said, "Joanna lied about you dying then?" he asked.

"That's what I've been told," I said.

"So that would make him…" the girl next to Dustin.

"You're younger brother, Hailey," Dustin said.

"Little brother?" Hailey said looking at me.

"Yes Hailey," Dustin said.

"Wait, you're telling me these two started the war because they had a fight," Kendall said cutting in and bringing everyone back to the point Dustin was trying to get across.

"Yes," Dustin said letting go of the two men. "Don't move," he said to them.

"Would you mind explaining?" James asked.

"Five hundred years ago before any of you were born, these idiots were friends once," Dustin said pointing to David and Kevin who were staring at one another trying to kill the other with just a look. "I know this because I was friend with them both," Dustin said.

"So what happened?" Kendall asked.

"They got into a fight over who was stronger and who was faster," Dustin said.

"Really?" I asked, "that's what this is all about?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Dustin said, "I proved that wolves and vampires can live together though," he said looking at me and Hailey.

"We proved that they can't," David said looking at Kevin.

"Well, I came back to warn you about something bigger than you're stupid war," Dustin said, "the humans are getting smarter and developing ways to get rid of wolves and vampires," he said.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Hybrids have nothing to worry about," Dustin said, "they can't figure out how to kill you yet, but their technologies are getting better," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Hybrid are more resistant to sun, and silver has no effect on them either," Dustin said, "but the humans are developing way to get rid of vampires and werewolves," he said.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked, "I thought the rebels were gone," he said.

"Apparently new ones have come forward," Dustin said, "now you two can act like idiots or you can end this stupid war and fight against the human to keep our races from dying all together," he said.

"Dad," Kendall said looking at his dad. I looked at David. He wasn't my real father, but he had raised me.

"Come on, this war is stupid and we need to save our numbers," I said to him. He looked at me for a second before sighing. I knew I had gotten through to him.

"Fine," David said, "he's right we have to save our numbers," he said.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. He turned and walked over to Jennifer who had managed to stay out of the fight. "But if you think for one second I am working with him then you're wrong," he said looking at Dustin.

"Like I'd work with a mutt like you," David said.

"I don't get it," Dustin said, "you two used to be best friends," he called after them.

"That was a long time ago," David said.

"Let's go," Kevin said to Jennifer.

"No," Jennifer said. Kevin looked at her shocked. Jennifer then walked over to Kendall. "Honey I am so sorry," she said and she threw her arms around him. "I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy," she said. Kendall slowly hugged his mother back.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said.

"Jennifer," Kevin said.

"No, you can go, but I am staying with our son and daughter," Jennifer said looking at him. "Where is Katie?" she asked.

"Katie," James said before he took off running.

"She was hurt pretty badly," I said. Jennifer looked sad.

"Come on we have to go check on her," Kendall said. He started walking away but I looked at Dustin who was talking to Hailey. I wanted to get to know them better.

"Dustin," I said walking over to him, "how do you know humans are planning on attacking wolves and vampires?" I asked.

"We were living with the human until recently," Dustin said, "it was either flee or be discovered and killed," he said.

"So you have nowhere to go?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Come with us," I said, "we have a safe haven that's protected," I added.

"You probably want to know more about me too huh?" Dustin asked. I nodded my head. "Well, I'll admit I want to get to know more about you," Dustin said.

"Logan." I turned around and saw Joanna walking towards me. The anger I felt before was gone. I saw her as my mother again. I couldn't really be angry right now. "Logan I am sorry for lying, but I didn't have a choice," she said.

"I guess I can understand why you lied," I said.

"I want you to know that I was never against you in the first place," she said.

"I know," I said, "I guess I forgive you," I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Logan we have to go," Kendall said. I nodded my head and we left with Dak, Carlos, Dustin, Camille, Jennifer, Joanna, Hailey, Jo, and Lucy following us. We headed back to the cabin. I was praying to god that Katie was alive.


	24. Chapter 24: A New War

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, xCarganxKoganx, IceRush and fullmoonwolf950 _**for both of your lovely reviews on the last two chapters. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**I am sorry for the long wait. I kind of lost inspiration for this. I have it back and I just want to say this is nearing its end. I have a few more chapters left and then it'll end. I hope you'll like what I have in store for this. **

**Chapter 24: A New War**

We raced back to the cabin. James was there sitting on the porch looking at the ground. I couldn't read his expression. I knew it probably wasn't going to be good news that we were going to get. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know about Katie.

"James," I said getting his attention. James looked up at us. He eyes held sadness. Silence fell between everyone. James didn't way anything and we couldn't ask him. Everyone was scared to hear bad new.

"How's Katie?" Kendall asked since no one was going to ask.

"Not good," James said. I looked over at Kendall and Jennifer and they looked worried. "Buddha Bob is doing all he can, we already lost a pup and Katie is losing her will to live," he said shakily. Kendall and Jennifer made their way inside. I walked over to James with Carlos beside me.

"I am so sorry," I said, "I can't believe we forgot to cover our scents," I said slowly.

"Logan this is not your fault," James said.

"James, you should be in there with her," Carlos said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but she's just not fighting anymore," James said.

"Then give her a reason to," I said looking at him. James looked at me before he heaved himself up. Dak and Carlos walked inside with Camille, Jo, Lucy, and Joanna. It was only me, Dustin, and Hailey outside. I looked at them. "I have a question," I said.

"Shoot," Dustin said taking a seat next to me.

"Did you know about me?" I asked.

"Joanna told me I had a still born son and your mother died in birth," Dustin said, "I knew you weren't dead though, but I never pushed," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if anyone would notice the difference," Dustin said, "no one did which fits my theory that there might be other hybrids we don't know about," he said.

"Logan which side is more dominate in you?" Hailey asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Which do you prefer to be a wolf or vampire," Hailey asked me.

"I was raised as a vampire," I said, "I prefer being a vampire," I said.

"Can you transform?" Hailey asked me. I nodded my head. "I prefer wolf," she told me as she sat down next to me.

"How long?" Dustin asked.

"About a week," I said, "I only found out I was a hybrid when Kendall and I mated," I said.

"You're mated?" Dustin asked.

"Yep," I said.

"And here I though Kendall was never gonna find anyone to mate with," Dustin said smiling slightly.

"Hey," Kendall said from behind us. I turned and looked at him. I smiled as he walked over to me. Hailey moved aside and Kendall sat down beside me.

"Hey," Dustin said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kendall asked, "What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was living amongst human trying to learn what they thought of wolves and vampire," Dustin said, "I was also studying Hailey and Logan when I could," he said.

"Me?" I asked.

"I had a hunch you weren't Joanna's son," Dustin said,

"Why didn't you ever try to contact me?" I asked looking at him.

"If I did and they found out you were a hybrid you could've been killed," Dustin said, "I did you a favor by not trying to contact you," he said. I nodded my head.

"Do you know of any other hybrids?" I asked.

"No," Dustin said, "you are the second," he said.

"I'm the first," Hailey said smiling proudly.

"So do we have the same mother?" I asked looking at Dustin. Dustin nodded his head. "I have another question though," I said.

"What's that?" Dustin asked.

"What are the human's planning?" Kendall asked.

"They are planning on massacre," Dustin said, "they have silver bullets to try and see if you're a wolf and they are gonna drag vampires out in the day time," he said.

"Is there any way to stop them or protect ourselves?" I asked.

"There's a group trying to do this, if we can stop them we stop the massacre," Dustin said.

"Do you know how long it will be before they start?" Kendall asked.

"Months," Dustin said, "so the time to attack would be now," he said.

"We'll have to wait a few days to gather our strength and figure things out," Kendall said.

"We can't let them go on the attack Ken," I said, "they'll probably start with the cities and then turn to covens who live in the woods," I said looking at him. I knew there was nothing to think about. We had to attack them before they attacked us.

"I know that, but Katie is really hurt and I don't know if she's gonna make it," Kendall said looking down at his hands. "She lost two of her pups," he said.

"How many did she have?" I asked. I knew wolves sometime had one pup and sometimes had liters. Katie obviously had more than one.

"Three," Kendall said, "I am hoping the last one make it," he said.

"How's James doing?" I asked.

"He's trying not to let it show but he's scared," Kendall said. I nodded my head. I stood up and turned to go into the house.

"We need to think some things over and get ready for the human's attack," I said, "we'll fight but only once we get our strength back," I said to Dustin who nodded his head. "We don't have any extra rooms but you are welcome to stay here. Most of you new comers will be in the living too," I said as I walked inside. Kendall followed me.

"Buddha Bob has Katie in hers and James' room," Kendall said.

"As much as I want to go see her I am just too tired right now," I said.

"I understand," Kendall said placing his arm around my shoulder. We steered us to our room. We walked in and shut the door behind us. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I knew there was one more thing I needed to talk to Kendall about before we went to sleep. "What is it?" Kendall asked. I smiled at him. He always knew when I had something on my mind.

"What are we gonna do if I am pregnant?" I asked.

"We'll love the kid no matter what," Kendall said.

"Good because I asked Buddha Bob to run some test and he said he'd get back to me with the results when he could," I said.

"So we're going to find out if you're pregnant or not?" Kendall asked.

"Soon hopefully," I said, "but right now let's just forget everything and go to sleep," I said. Kendall nodded his head. We laid down together and let our exhaustion take over us.

I awoke the next morning alone. I sat up and looked around for Kendall. He was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed and changed and made my way out of my room and to the kitchen where Kendall, James, and Carlos were eating, Dak was sitting beside Carlos. None of them looked happy.

"Hey," I said getting their attention. They turned to me and I walked over to sit beside Kendall. "How's Katie?" I asked James. James just shook his head.

"She lost her will to live," Carlos said for him. I nodded my head in understanding. Katie was gone. This was going to take some time for James to get over, but we had to move soon. The humans weren't going to wait. I would have to talk to them later though.

The guys finished eating in silence. We made our way out to the living room where Camille, Hailey, and Dustin were sitting and talking. Hailey and Lucy were talking about being hybrids. Kendall and I sat down on the love seat away from the others. I didn't want to talk right now. I barely knew Katie, but it was still sad. I couldn't believe after all we did we still lost her. It was like a low blow. We had stopped the war for now and then Katie died.

"James," Lucy said as she walked out of the back room. She was holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. James jumped up.

"Is that what I think it is?" James asked looking at the bundle.

"She made it," Lucy said, "Buddha Bob said she's early but healthy," she said walking over to James. James' eyes watered as he took the bundle from Lucy. The blanket fell to revel a black haired pup.

"Thank you," James said looking at Lucy.

"She's gonna need a name," I said standing up and walking over to him to get a good look at the pup. Kendall, Carlos, Dak, and Camille all did the same.

"When Katie was pregnant the first time she told me if we ever had a girl she wanted to name her Elizabeth," James said looking down at the small puppy in his arms. She wiggled a bit and got comfortable against James.

"I think she likes it," Lucy said. James nodded his head as he walked over to the couch and sat down. I knew this had to be bittersweet for him. He just lost his mate, but he had a daughter.

* * *

><p>A few days later everyone was healed pretty much from the fight. Dustin and Hailey had been talking to Kendall and I about the human's attack. We had to come up with a plan soon. We needed to stop the attack somehow.<p>

"This isn't going to be an easy job," Dustin said.

"Well duh," I said, "human are scared of us and them knowing our weaknesses doesn't help," I added.

"So they're going to use silver to see if we're wolves and they have a sunlight simulator?" Kendall asked.

"I've seen it," Hailey said, "it has killed vampires," she said. I nodded my head and sat back against the couch. This mission was going to be dangerous for vampires. I knew we didn't have many, but over the last few days a few had showed up. Kelly had showed up asking for forgiveness from me and I gave it to her. She was on our side now. A few others had showed up. They were staying in a cave not far from here but them came at night to help plan the attack.

"What are you thinking?" Kendall asked.

"This mission is becoming too dangerous for me and the vampires," I said.

"Logan you're not a vampire," Hailey said.

"I know that but the sun still affects me," I said.

"It does?" she asked me.

"Doesn't it affect you?" I asked.

"No," Hailey said.

"Males and females are different," Dustin said, "there are a lot of differences I've noticed between you two," he said.

"Well I think this is too dangerous for the vampires," I said, "light that instantly kills is not good. At least with wolves silver doesn't kill instantly and if you get it out you'll be fine," I said.

"Logan what are you saying?" Kendall asked.

"The vampires I not going on this mission," I said standing up. "it's too dangerous and I don't want anyone to get killed," I said as I walked away from him and the others.

"Logan," Kendall said following after me.

"I am not changing my mind," I said as I walked down the hall to mine and Kendall's room. I walked in and Kendall followed me.

"Logan we're going to need all the help we can get," Kendall said.

"They'll be no help if we lead them to their deaths," I snapped. I turned to face Kendall. I hated when he got like this. I made up my mind. I didn't want to lose anyone else. We had already lost Katie and Steve. James wasn't going to be able to help us. He had Lizzie to take care of.

"I get what you're saying I really do," Kendall started.

"So why are we still having this conversation then?" I snapped.

"There are other things they could do," Kendall said.

"I said no," I said annoyed.

"What is you're problem lately?" Kendall asked, "you've been so moody lately," he said.

"I have not been moody," I snapped.

"Yeah you have," Kendall said as there was a knock at the door. Kendall turned around and opened it and I walked over to the bed and sat down. Buddha Bob walked into the room.

"Buddha Bob," I said looking at him. I knew he probably had my results.

"He's pregnant isn't he?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Buddha Bob said.

"He's been having mood swings," Kendall said.

"I have not," I snapped. My hands flew to my mouth. I had indeed been having mood swings. I was having on right now.

"You've got to be no more than two weeks," Buddha Bob said. I nodded my head. That seemed to be right. It had to be the night Kendall and I mated or right after. I fell back on the bed.

"You said he's having mood swings already?" Buddha Bob asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"His pregnancy is progressing fast," Buddha Bob said.

"How fast?" I asked.

"I'd say the baby should be fully developed soon and ready for birth in just under two months," Buddha Bob said, "that's just a guess. I can't know for sure," he said.

"This is just great," I said.

"Thank you Buddha Bob," Kendall said. Buddha Bob left and Kendall walked over and sat down next to me.

"Logan we're gonna get through this," Kendall said.

"We have to stop the humans attack now," I said, "with who ever is here," I said. I stood up and Kendall followed me. We got everyone into the living room.

"We need to address the humans attack," Kendall said, "we have to stop them now," he said.

"Is this because you knocked Logan up?" James asked. Kendall sent James a glare. James backed up a bit. He was holding Lizzie.

"Who's going?" I asked looking around the room.

"Without Hailey and me you don't stand a chance," Dustin said.

"I'm in," Dak said looking at me. Carlos nodded his head as well. I knew if Dak was in Carlos wasn't going to leave his side.

"Me too," Camille said.

"Count us in as well," Jo and Lucy said together. I nodded my head.

"Me too," James said.

"No," Kendall said, "Lizzie needs you," he said.

"I can take care of myself," James said.

"We're leaving tomorrow night," I said, "so get you're rest," I said. I turned and walked away again. I knew talking James out of going was going to be a hard thing. He was determined to go. I knew it would be useless to argue.

**Just like to let you all know that I have put the Big Time Slash Awards on another profile. The name is BTRSlash. You can go vote there for you're favorite fics. I also put a forum called Big Time Slash Awards 2011 with all the polls we have at the moment. More will be added as we figure them out. I am up for best author and this story is up for best minor character pairing for the pairing of Darlos so please go vote. **


	25. Chapter 25: Final Battle

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, xCarganxKoganx, GUP21, IceRush CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and fullmoonwolf950 _**for both of your lovely reviews on the last two chapters. anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**I am sorry for the long wait. I kind of lost inspiration for this. I have it back and I just want to say this is nearing its end. I have aone more left and then it'll end. I hope you'll like what I have in store for this. I also have a sequel lined up for this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it's short adn the next one maybe a little short as well. Also just to let you know I may go offline soon and I may not be able to update for sometime. **

**Chapter 25: Final Battle**

I took a deep breath as I dressed for the attack. I knew I had to be able to hide all views of my skin if I was going. Hailey said that the sunlight couldn't go through clothes. I was still sensitive to the sunlight. If the humans had a simulated sunlight I had to be careful. Dak and Camille did as well. I looked over at Kendall who was getting ready as well.

"I still don't think James should come with us," Kendall said.

"If you want to stop him go right ahead," I said, "you know he is going to fight this every step of the way," I said.

"I guess," Kendall sighed.

"Let's not worry about that right now," I said, "we just have to focus on the plan and hope no one else gets hurt," I said.

"I know," Kendall said. He walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. "After this is done we're going to focus on raising this baby together," he said. I smiled and nodded my head. I grabbed Kendall's hand and we walked out of the room. Everyone was there getting ready to leave. The sun had just gone down. James was standing with Jennifer. She was holding Lizzie. Lizzie had yet to transform into her human form. In a few weeks she might, and then she was stuck in that form until she turned eighteen.

"Bye, Lizzie I'll be back soon," James said to the infant. I knew this had to be hard for him, but he was determined to go. After we said good bye to those staying behind we left following Dustin and Katie. Kendall and I were right behind them with Dak and Carlos. James was trailing behind with Camille, Jo, and Lucy.

We reached the next town where according to Dustin the lab was. It was a vampire run town. I knew the vampires probably had no idea what was going on. We managed to get into the town undetected. This was good for us.

"Ok, there's a curfew so we have to be quiet," Dustin said. We all nodded as we followed him and Hailey through the town. I don't know why, but I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"How much further?" I asked quietly.

"Not much," Dustin said looking at me. I nodded my head and we made our way to the center of the town. There was a big building standing there. I knew this had to be the place.

"Ok this is where they do all the testing, if we can get in and get rid of the people here we may stand a chance against the humans," Hailey said.

"We have to do this at the right moment," Dustin said.

"What moment?" I asked. They hadn't mentioned any of this to us before.

"The guards are going to be switching shifts and we have to go then," Dustin said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked.

"He did," Kendall said from beside me, "you weren't listening," he said. I turned to look at him. Now was not the time for me to be getting mad. I shook my head and turned away from him. I didn't want to ruin this mission. We needed to make it out of here alive.

"Look what we have here," a voice behind us said.

"Shit," Dustin said.

"What are you doing out past curfew?" another voice asked. We all turned around and saw two guards standing behind us. They had on dark outfits and weapons of some sort.

"What are you?" on of them asked.

"Are you vampires or wolves?" the other on the right asked. They then spotted Dustin and Hailey.

"It's you two again," the one on the left said. One guard reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a grenade of some sort. He threw it onto the ground and there was a blinding light. I turned around and his from it, but it did nothing to me. Once the light dissipated the two guards were on the ground dead with Hailey standing over them.

"Was that the sunlight?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hailey said, "did it hurt you?" she asked. I shook my head and looked over at Dak and Camille. They seemed unfazed as well. Maybe we were finally becoming resistant to the sun like Hailey was.

"We have to get out of there," Dustin said. We turned around and saw more guards coming out.

"Too late," Hailey said, "we have to fight," she said.

"Watch the weapons they have silver," Dustin warned before he and Hailey ran forward. Everyone else ran forward as well attacking the guards. They used light bombs but they had no effect on anyone.

I ran over to Kendall and helped him with the two guards trying to stab him with the silver weapons they had. They managed to stab me. They let go of the weapon and I looked at it. Silver had no effect on me. The guards looked sacred as I pulled the weapon out. I took it and lunged at the guard that had stabbed me and plunged the weapon through his heart. He didn't even have time to scream. Kendall managed to kill a guard as well.

I managed to keep most to the guards at bay killing anyone I could get my hands on. A scream hit my ears and I saw Camille on the ground. She was holding her face which was bleeding. A wolf was on top of her. I didn't know who it was. Suddenly there were more wolves attacking.

"Dustin what's going on?" I hollered. I looked around looking for Dustin but he was nowhere to be seen. I spotted Kendall not that far from me fighting off a wolf. He didn't see a guard sneaking up on him. I ran up to the guard and jumped on his back from behind and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground and I ran over to Kendall. I pulled the wolf off Kendall and helped him up.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I think this was an ambush," I said, "we have to get out of here," I added looking at Kendall.

"Ambush?" Kendall asked.

"Dustin and Hailey are gone," I said looking around. I still couldn't see them. I saw James being cornered by two wolves. He was out numbered. "Come on," I grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him over towards James. Halfway there I let go of Kendall's hand and transformed. I jumped on a wolf and stopped it's attack on James. James then took on the other wolf. Kendall helped me and we killed the wolf.

"We have to get out of here," I hollered.

"They'll follow us," Dak said as he ran up to me with Carlos at his side. They had a few scratches on them, but they seemed fine over all. I looked around, Jo was dead. Lucy was struggling with three wolves. I couldn't see Camille anywhere. I hope she's ok.

"Go help Lucy," I hollered. Carlos, Dak, and James ran over to her but it was too late. She screamed as they tore her into pieces. I watched horrified. The three wolves turned on James, Dak, and Carlos.

"What's going on," Kendall said out loud.

"I don't know, but we have to go," I said. Another light bomb went off and everyone was disoriented. I felt someone grab me and run. I struggled against the hold and when my sight came back I saw it was Kendall. Carlos was pulling Dak along and James was running with us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from here," Kendall replied. I could hear the guards following us. Then something whizzed past me and stuck into a tree. I looked at it and saw it was an arrow with a silver tip.

"They have silver," I hollered. Dak and I were fine, but James, Kendall, and Carlos wouldn't be if they were hit.

"Guy we have to go faster," Kendall said. We kept running through the woods. We eventually hit a dead end. We had run onto a cliff. The water was a hundred feet below us.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked. There was no way we would survive the fall.

"I don't know," I said. We turned around and there were several guards surrounding us. They all had their weapons pointed at us. We all backed up to the edge of the cliff. I looked down and there were rocks below us. There was no way we would survive the fall.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, "look what we have here," it said. A man walked out from behind the guards. He was tall and dark skinned.

"Hawk," a familiar voice called.

"Dustin," the man named Hawk said turning around.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you," Hawk said looking at Dustin who had Camille and Hailey with him.

"I won't stop until you're dead," Dustin said, "what you're doing is wrong," he said.

"I am just trying to do the human race a favor," Hawk said.

"We've been living in harmony for centuries," Dustin said.

"Yes I call a war between the wolves and vampires harmony," Hawk said.

"The war is over," Dustin said.

"Is it really?" Hawk asked.

"Yes," came David's voice. He stepped out from behind Dustin with Kevin behind him. I stared at the two shocked. I had not expected them to show up like this.

"Well now that make what I'm about to do just seem like I have no heart," Hawk said. He turned and grabbed a weapon from one of the guards next to him. He turned and shot an arrow at Kendall. I jumped in front of Kendall and the arrow hit my shoulder.

"Logan," Kendall said as I fell back into him. I light bomb went off and there was scream and names were called. Everything went black and I couldn't tell what was going on.


	26. Chapter 26: A New Beginning

**Ok so I'd like to thank,**_ Rhett9, sylarbadass, darkblue91, Xbigtimerusherx, xCarganxKoganx, and Alkelie _**for all of your lovely reviews**** anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is written in Logan's POV. **

**Ok I said in the last chapter this would be the last and then said on twitter that it would be cut in two, but it's not. It's one jam packed chapter and there will be a sequel. Also just to let you know I may go offline soon and I may not be able to update for sometime. **

**Chapter 26: A New Beginning**

I came to and I was being pulled along by someone. I had no idea what was going on. I looked up and saw Kendall(who was pulling me), Dak, and James in front of me. We were running again. I noticed Carlos was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. We were running through the woods once more.

"What do you mean what happened?" Kendall asked looking back at me.

"I blacked out," I said, "Where's Carlos?" I asked looking around for the Latino. He was no where in sight. We all stopped running and Dak looked around worriedly. There was just no sight of Carlos anywhere. Dak was starting to get frantic.

"Where is he? He was with us a second ago?" Dak said. "We have to go back," he said looking to me. I knew he didn't want Carlos to get hurt. He wanted to try and save him if there was a chance. I would do the same if it were Kendall.

"Dak it's too dangerous," James said.

"I can't just leave Carlos," Dak said turning on James.

"We can't go back there we'll get killed," James said.

"Carlos might still be alive and I am not leaving him," Dak said.

"He can take care of himself," James said.

"I can't just walk away what if he's not and he needs our help," Dak said looking at James shocked. I knew James wanted to stay alive for Lizzie, but we had to go back and help Carlos.

"Dak," James said.

"If it were Katie and you had a chance of saving her would you go back?" Dak asked, "besides Carlos is you're best friend how can you just leave him?" he asked.

"You're right," James said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I agree," I said, "we can't just leave him," I said looking at Kendall for support. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I ignored it. If there was a chance to save Carlos we were going back.

"Let's go then," Kendall said, "we have to be careful though," he said.

"Aren't we always?" James asked. We started back in the direction we had come. We reached the cliff where there was fighting. I didn't see Carlos anywhere though. Hawk and his men seemed to have the upper hand against Dustin, Hailey, David, Kevin, and Camille. Camille had a cut across her face, bit seemed to be doing fine. Dustin and Hailey barely had any scratches on them, and the same could be said about Kevin and David.

"Guys," I heard Carlos call out. I turned and saw him staggering towards us. He looked hurt. His shoulder was injured and bleeding badly. I didn't know what to make of that. He seemed to be in really bad shape though.

"Carlos," Dak said. He ran over to Carlos as Carlos fell to the ground. "Carlos what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I got tackled by a wolf under Hawks control," Carlos said, "I managed to kill him, but he got me with this," Carlos said holding out a silver shard. Dak gasped and looked at Carlos.

"No," Dak said, "you can't leave me here," he said looking down at Carlos scared. I knew what that meant. Silver was dangerous to wolves.

"I love you Dak, just know that," Carlos said.

"No, no, no, you can't do this to me," Dak said. He was in tears by this point. I couldn't blame him though. He was losing Carlos. He loved Carlos even though they haven't been together that long, what they had was real.

"I'll be waiting," Carlos said softly.

"What does that mean?" James asked, "Katie said the same thing to me," he said. Carlos placed his arm around Dak and pressed one last kiss to his cheek. Dak broke down and cried into Carlos.

"Dak we have to go," I said.

"I can't leave him here," Dak said looking up at me.

"I never said that," I said. I was surprised we hadn't been noticed by Hawk or his goons, but we had to get out of there if we wanted to keep that from happening. Dak nodded his head and picked up Carlos' body. We started back through the woods once more. I felt another sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision went fuzzy and I fell into Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall said worried. He turned around and James and Dak stopped to look at us.

"I'm dizzy," I said.

"Logan we have to keep moving," Kendall said.

"I don't think I can," I said. My body started to feel heavy. I fell to the ground holding my head. I had never felt like this. I blinked a few times and everything started to fade in and out. I blinked a few times before things went black again. He heard shouts, but I couldn't reply to them.

"Logan!" Kendall was yelling. I wanted to tell him I was ok, but I couldn't. I didn't know if I was ok or not. I also couldn't talk no matter how hard I tried. I heard James shout out and everyone grew frantic and then I heard nothing.

* * *

><p>"Logan!"<p>

I sat up and looked around wildly. I had no idea where I was. I relaxed when I took in the familiar setting of my bedroom. I saw Kendall, James, and Carlos all standing by my bed. They were all looking at me weird. I thought back to what had just happened. Had that all just been a dream. It had all seemed so real to me. I could not believe that it had all just been a dream. I shook my head and sat there thinking it over. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was just after six.

"Logan, it's time to get ready for school," Kendall said looking at me.

"Ok," I said, "how did you guys get in here?" I asked looking at them.

"Your mom let us in," Kendall said. My heart was still racing. "come on if you don't hurry we'll be late," he said.

"Dude are you ok?" James asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah you were kind of thrashing around a bit," Carlos said.

"I'm fine," I said, "get out so I can change," I said. The three nodded and left my room. I sat there for a moment thinking over what had just happened. It had all seemed so real. I had no idea what to think. I just knew one thing I needed to tell the guys what had happened. There was no way that had been a dream. It had to be real. If it was real though, then what happened and why was I here. I shook my head and quickly got dressed for school. I grabbed my things and left my room. The guys were waiting for me outside my room. I walked down stairs and stopped outside of the kitchen when I heard my parents talking. I stopped the guys.

"David we have to tell him sooner or later," my mother said quietly.

"We can't tell him now," my dad said. I looked over my shoulder at the guys. They looked just as confused as I was. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Why not?"

"You know why Joanna," my dad said sternly.

"He'll find out eventually," my mother said. I sat there thinking. Who were they talking about. They couldn't be talking about me. They never kept secrets from me. We were a honest family and told each other everything.

"Joanna we made a promise not to tell," my dad said. I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I crept back up the stairs and made more nose coming down. I didn't want to let them know I had heard them talking just incase they were talking about me. I walked into the kitchen and my parents were sitting quietly at the table. The guys were behind me as well. They didn't way a word.

"Morning," I said smiling at them.

"Morning son," my dad said smiling at me.

"So I am off to school," I said as I made myself some toast. The guys were standing by the counter with me.

"We're going over to Kendall's today so I won't be home until after five," I said. My parents nodded and my toast popped up. I grabbed it and left with the guys. We walked to school together. We did it every morning.

"No Katie?" I asked Kendall. Katie was his younger sister. She was a year younger than us and usually walked with us to school.

* * *

><p>It was after school and I was standing in front of a bus with Kendall and Carlos on one side and James on the other side. I hadn't told them about my dream like I had planned. I didn't want them making fun of me and calling me crazy. We were looking at the sprinkler system where the janitor had left the T-bar in. I knew what was going threw Kendall's and Carlos' minds. James was oblivious to this all. He was off in la, la land day dreaming again. James was always day dreaming about being famous. I knew he wanted to be famous. He was often talking about it, so it was a safe bet to assume that he was daydreaming about it.<p>

"Opportunities like this come once in a life time," Kendall said bringing me from my thoughts, "and when they do you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time," Kendall said pointing to the T-bar. I knew that was what he wanted to do. Him and Carlos were on the same page. I knew they were scheming this as soon as they saw the T-bar. I had been afraid of that.

"Turn it and I predict a ninety percent chance of pain," I said pointing at the bar as well. "And I am talking about us not them," I added pointing to the field where the girls field hockey team was practicing. Carlos threw his bag down and looked at me shaking his head.

"Wimp," Carlos said as he put his hockey helmet on. He tapped it twice and moved forward to try and turn the bar on his own. "It's stuck," Carlos said as I moved to stand beside Kendall. I had had a crush on Kendall for sometime now, but I would never act on it. I knew he was straight and only saw me as a friend.

"I had my pop star dream again last night. This time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a Smokey Robinson song," James said as he continued to comb his hair. He sang the song but stopped when he noticed Carlos hunched over the T-bar. "What are we doing?" he asked confused.

"Uh, the janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you wanna help us soak the girls field hockey team," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said enthusiastically. They both moved forward after quickly dropping their bag to help Carlos. They all looked back at me and I shook my head.

"I gotta get new friends," I said. I tossed my bag aside and moved to help them. We turned the bar and the sprinkled started. Carlos and James started laughing and the girls screamed. Then they started running at us.

"And now we run," Kendall said as I hit his shoulder trying to get his attention. We all took off running not wanting to get hurt.

"This is what it's gonna be like when I'm famous," James yelled as we ran. "only the girls won't be trying to kill me," he added.

An hour later we found ourselves sitting in Kendall's living room. We were all in pain form the beating we had taken in the alley. The girls had cornered us and beat us pretty bad. We weren't bruised or anything serious, but we were in a lot of pain. We were watching TV and watching the music video for the Pussycat Dolls song When I Grow Up.

"Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away," Kendall said getting my attention. That was how I knew he would never like someone like me. He was straight as an arrow. I knew Kendall wouldn't like someone as nerdy as me anyways. He would go for someone like James who was beautiful.

"I'm gonna marry her someday," James said pointing to Nicole on the screen.

"You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger?" I said, "How?" I asked. Kendall and Carlos protested but it was too late. James jumped up onto the coffee table in front of us and described his little fantasy.

"I am gonna be famous and sing to sold out areas and have like five houses," James said holding up his hand, "Make the girls go crazy," he sang as he spun around.

"And then I will ride James' coattails and meet Dak Zevon and we will fall in love," Carlos said. It was no secret that Carlos was bisexual and in love with Dak Zevon like every girl our age. None of my friends knew I was bi. I didn't want them to know. I knew we all accepted Carlos, but they would expect me to tell them which guy I liked. I didn't want any of them knowing.

"Dak's straight," I reminded Carlos.

"Only until he meets me," Carlos said confidently. I love how proud Carlos was of who he was. He was just so out going and not like me at all. I was scared to admit my feelings to the guy I have liked since forever.

"And then I will marry Nicole," James said matter-of-factly getting our attention again.

"Are you done?" I asked, "please be done," I pleaded.

"No cause here's the part where I shake my booty," James said jumping on to the couch next to me again. He started to shake his butt in my face. "I'm gonna be famous, gonna marry Nicole" he sang. I hit him trying to get him out of my face. I looked away as he continued.

"Carlos," Kendall said looking over at Carlos.

"Got it," Carlos said jumping up. He put his helmet on and tapped it twice and pushed James over the back of the couch and jumped on him. They started fighting.

"Do you wanna be a pop star?" the man on TV asked.

"Yes," James jumped up Carlos had his arm around James' neck in a loose choke hold. They both looked at the TV with Kendall and I.

"Well today's you're chance if you're in Minnesota," the man said, "are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm in Minnesota," James said quietly. There was a girl on the screen screaming about being the next Gwen Stefani.

"That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom," Kendall said. He was right that was Jenny. I remembered her better. The guy went on to explain what was happening. I stopped listening when I saw the producer on the screen. He had been in my dream. I had almost forgotten about my dream until now. I had never seen him before, and he had been in my dream with the same name. His assistant been in my dream as well.

I hadn't told the guys about my dream yet, I didn't want them to think I was crazy. The dream had seemed so real and now here I was sitting in Kendall's living room watching TV. The guy that had been in my dream was on TV. I had never seen him before in my life. I had no idea who he was until now. I heard bit and pieces of what the man said. His name was Gustavo Rocque and he was a music producer. That had to be where I knew him from, James might know him. James was always talking about producers and music and singing. That had to be where I knew him from and how he had made it into my dream.

"I sing better than a dog," James said bringing me back to reality The guy told when and were the signups were. We looked at the clock and saw it was four thirty.

"Call all moms now," Kendall said. We all pulled out cell phones out and called our mothers.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room with Kendall. He had talked James and Carlos into going with him to record demos. They both wanted to be famous or meet famous people. I had a dream of becoming a doctor though. Kendall had talked my parents into letting me go, but he had yet to convince me. It's not that I didn't want to go. I did but there were certain things stopping me from doing this. For starters Gustavo was a jerk and pure evil. The second reason was I would be living with Kendall and that would not help my crush on him at all. It would probably only fuel it.<p>

"Come on Logan," Kendall pleaded with me for the thousandth time. He really wanted me to go for some reason.

"Kendall," I said slowly.

"It will be fun," Kendall said, "I really want you to come," he said.

"Kendall I can't just up and leave me life here," I said in a feebly attempt to not give into him.

"It's just for three months to record some demos," Kendall said.

"What if the company like the demos," I asked.

"Then we make an album," Kendall said.

"Kendall," I said looking at him. He was trying so heard to get me to go. I don't know why he wanted me to go so bad. I understood that we were friends and he didn't want to be apart, but this was going a little to far. "Why do you want me to go so bad?" I asked.

"You're me best friend," Kendall said, "I just really want you to go," he said.

"James and Carlos are going shouldn't that be enough," I asked.

"Logan please," Kendall said pouting. This wasn't helping my crush on him at all. It was making me fall for him even more. I didn't want that to happen though.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to go?" I asked.

"You want the truth?" Kendall asked.

"That would be nice," I said nodding my head. Kendall sighed and took a deep breath. I had no idea why he was making such a big deal about this. There had to be a reason for it. I couldn't think anything reasonable as to why he wanted me to go.

"The truth is I like you Logan," Kendall said looking down at his hands in his lap. "I like you a lot and I want you to come to L.A. with me. I could care less if James and Carlos hadn't agreed," he said.

"You like me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," Kendall said blushing. I started laughing. This whole time I had thought he didn't like me and here he was now admitting to liking me. "What is so fanny?" he asked me.

"I like you too, a lot," I said smiling at him.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" Kendall asked smiling at me. I nodded my head. Kendall scooted closer to me. He leaned in and closed the gap between us. I felt his lips on mine and sparks shot through my body. I placed my hand on his cheek and held him in place as we moved our lips together. We parted a little too soon for my liking.

"So what does that make us?" I asked.

"I would like to be boyfriends," Kendall said.

"Ok then," I said smiling. "Can we not tell my parents about this? They won't let me go if we're dating," I said quickly. I knew they would be accepting of me. They had been there for Carlos when Carlos came out at bi. His parents had kicked him out and he stayed with us while his parents came to terms with it. They came to terms with it and took Carlos home after a month. My parents had been so supportive of him during that time. I knew they would support me, but they wouldn't let me live with my boyfriend.

"Ok," Kendall said smiling, "as long as we get to kiss again," he said.

"Definitely," I said grinning. Kendall smiled as well and we leaned in and kissed again.

* * *

><p>A month and a half passed and we were in Hollywood living it up and having fun being Big Time Rush. We were having fun making demos with Gustavo and Kelly. We were still four hockey heads from Minnesota. That would never change. We would always be the same four guys we were back then. I still hadn't forgotten about my dream. Everything in my dream had seemed so real and I just couldn't forget about it. I don't know why I couldn't forget it either. No matter how hard I tried it always managed to worm it's way back into my mind. At the Palm Woods I saw more people that had been in my dreams. Buddha Bob, Camille, Jo, and others. I even remembered Dak Zevon being in my dream. We had yet to meet him, and Carlos was begging Kelly to get us to meet him some how. I never told anyone about my dream either. I never told the guys cause I knew they would think I was crazy. It was just a dream and it didn't mean anything.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said as he walked into our room. He had made sure we shared a room when we got to L.A. and I was ok with that. It allowed us to continue to date in secret. We were still together and no one knew. It wasn't that we didn't want to tell anyone, every time we tried something happened or it was the right time. We had tried to tell them, but we always got interrupted. It was just easier to keep it a secret.

"Kendall," I said looking up at him.

"So, what are you doing?" Kendall asked as he walked over to my bed and laid down next to me.

"Just thinking," I said scooting over a bit to give him some room.

"About what?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Stuff," I said.

"What kind of stuff?" Kendall asked snuggling up to me. I laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"The kind of stuff that matters to me and no one else," I said, "now what do you want?" I asked.

"To hang out with my boyfriend," Kendall said smiling at me. I smiled at that. Kendall was the prefect boyfriend. He treated me like I was a god and never wanted to hurt me. I will admit we weren't perfect and we fought over some stupid things, but we always made up eventually.

"So what do you want?" I asked again. Kendall placed his arm around me in a one armed hug.

"Let's just chill," Kendall said. I smiled and nodded my head at that. It was nice just to spend some time with Kendall. We sat there for a moment before I turned to look at Kendall. He was looking at me as well. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his in a kiss. Kendall moved us so I was laying under him. We had never really gone further than kissing, and I was ok with that. I don't know what Kendall thought. He told me he didn't care, but I wasn't sure.

"Stop thinking," Kendall said against my lips.

"Sorry," I said. Kendall sat back and looked at me. "How did you know I was thinking?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You're lips stop moving when you think and you freeze up," Kendall said, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. I didn't want to share my fears with him right now. "Let's just cherish the time we have alone right now before the others get back," I said pulling him to me. Kendall grinned against my lips and kissed me. I knew it would be best just to forget that dream. It meant nothing. I would forget it eventually and move on with my life.


End file.
